Destined To Love You
by suzypyong
Summary: Caroline Salvatore had the perfect life- stunning looks, intelligence, wealthy background and a promising career. Klaus Mikaelson had a successful life being the CEO of his multi billionaire corporation and also a ruthless wall street highflier. Everything changed after a drunken one night stand, how would they react with a marriage on top of that?
1. Prologue- The Morning After

Hey Guys! First time writer.

Go easy on me please ;)

* * *

Prologue

Sunlight was streaming through the window on two tangled bodies that lay on a huge king size bed, with a thin layer of silk sheet covering their naked bodies. The sudden blaring of Usher's "DJ Got Us Falling in Love" startled and snapped Caroline out of her dream. She reached out to the bedside table with half closed eyes for her mobile, in attempt to turn off the incessant music.

The music stirred the body beside her and a loud groan escaped from the person. This immediately woke Caroline up and shot her out of the bed. She was shocked to find a naked man lying beside her.

"Oh My God! Who the hell are you!" she yelled while kicking the other person to the ground. The body landed on the ground with a loud thud and jerked out of the ground.

"Sweetheart, mind turning off the dreadful music first" was the response she received. She grabbed the silk sheets closer towards her naked body while trying to remember how the heck did she ended up in bed with this stranger. She grabbed her mobile on the floor and turned off the alarm.

"That's better!" said the stranger while he grabbed his boxers that was lying on the floor and put it on.

Caroline took a better look of the stranger, and a hint of realization swept past her. "Klaus?"

"Caroline? What are you doing here?"

"What happened last night, I can't seem to recall anything after the benefit. Do you?" asked Caroline. Caroline took a deep breath and looked around the room to realize that they were in what appears to be a honeymoon pent house suite.

"Me either, the last thing I remember is us drinking and toasting to a successful year. How did we end up spending the night together?" he rubbed his temples, trying to connect pieces of memories together that could possible give an indication of what had happened last night.

"I'm suffering from the worst hangover ever!" Caroline grabbed the nearest cup of water and downed it in a go. She rubbed her eyes trying to figure out what had happened, but a golden ring on her wedding finger stopped her.

Klaus was putting on his clothes when he also noticed the unfamiliar golden ring sitting on his wedding finger.

"OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD, THIS ISN'T FREAKING HAPPENING TO ME! Caroline jumped out of bed clutching the sheet tightly with her while searching for any other evidence proving the mess she had gotten herself in.

Klaus was stunned and took a couple of minutes before he to started looking for any other form of proof. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a paper and he was once again stunned and shocked after reading the contents of the paper. In large bold writings were 'Certificate of Marriage between Niklaus Mikaelson and Caroline Salvatore"

"Uhm Love, I think I just found what happened last night" Klaus carefully handed the certificate over to Caroline and watched her reaction.

"I'm officially screwed! Damon and Stefan are going to murder me when they find out that a liquor fueled one night stand ended with me getting married. Alaric and Jenna are going to kill me also. What have I done! It took me 4 years to finally star in a top Hollywood film and all the hard work would be gone due to this!" she yelled while pointing between the two of them.

Klaus was not very pleased in this ridiculous situation either; he loved his bachelor lifestyle and had never planned on getting married anytime soon. Hell, he had stopped believing in love years ago. Klaus Mikaelson was a hedonist at heart. He led an uncomplicated love life since he didn't do relationships.


	2. Chapter 1- The Encounter

A huge thanks to those that followed, favorited and reviewed the story. I'm really happy you guys liked it

Special thanks to Ela marelica, somerholish, and the two guest reviewers. Keep the reviews coming please

Chapter 1: The encounter

"And cut, that's it for today everyone! Great job, Caroline. One of your best performances to date. This would be the golden opportunity you have been waiting for. I can sensed an Oscar award on it's way, darling" called Jason the director of 'Pride and Prejudice'.

"Thanks, Jason. I had a great time filming this movie. You have taught me a lot while filming and I'm honored to have had the chance to work with a top-notch director as yourself. I'm already excited for the premier of 'Pride and Prejudice'. Thanks for everything, and I'll be delighted if we can collaborate again in the future" Caroline replied cheerfully, while giving the set a final look.

Just as Caroline was about to leave, she was stopped by a certain male voice calling her name. "Leaving so soon, Mrs. Darcy?"

"I supposed so, Mr Darcy," responded Caroline cheekily.

"Without a goodbye. You hurt me"

"Galen Vaughn, thanks for being the best co- star ever! I really appreciate it," Caroline replied with sincerity.

"Darling, I had a great time filming with you. Hopefully we will have a chance to star in another movie together. You are a great actress, Caroline. I have to go, another schedule waiting. I'll see you during the premier then?" asked Galen.

"Definitely, well take care and until then I guess," Caroline responded softly while leaning in and placing a soft chaste kiss on Galen's cheek.

After bidding farewell to her other costars and thanking the staff members for their solid efforts during these past couple of months, Caroline left the set for her next schedule.

"Jenna, where to next?" asked Caroline as she entered her black SUV.

"Las Vegas for you family's annual benefit. Alaric would be taking us to the airport right away," replied Jenna, Caroline's publicist.

"That totally slipped my mine, will the both of you be tagging along?"

"Of course honey. A top superstar needs her manager and publicist at her side," chuckled Jenna.

"Stop teasing me Jenna. Anyways, are Bonnie, Elena and Katherine attending the benefit?" she asked, while responding to some texts.

"Yes, I assume the four of you would be each other's date as per usual?" asked Jenna with a knowing smirk.

"Yup, the Fantastic Four," laughed Caroline.

Caroline, Bonnie, Elena and Katherine had been best friends since pre- school. It was hard making friends when you are from a high-class society, since people would tend to befriend you for what you are not who you are. Caroline had learnt this the harsh way after learning her high school boyfriend of three years was only dating her for a business deal.

As the four of them are from equally prestigious family background, they became best friends immediately. Their friendship was considered to be an unbreakable bond as they had spent majority of their adolescent and adult lives together from pre-school to university. Caroline considered them to be family as they stuck together during each other's ups and downs.

The four of them are now excelling in their respective fields: Caroline an A- list celebrity, Bonnie a successful barrister, Elena a wealthy financial stockbroker and Katherine a talented fashion designer.

Among the four, Caroline was closest to Katherine as they were working in similar fields. Kat was also Caroline's personal stylist and with the connections Kat held within the fashion history, Caroline was considered to be one of the top fashion icon in Hollywood.

A shrill tone interrupted Caroline's mobile interrupted her train of thought. A smile instantly formed on her face after looking at the caller ID.

"Sis, I assume you are on you way to Vegas at the moment, or mum and dad would be very upset." Caroline chuckled at her brother's tone.

"Stefan, of course I'm on my way. I wouldn't dare to miss our annual benefit. Dad would probably flipped if I missed it again," Caroline responded wittily.

"Very funny, Care. I'll see you at 6 o'clock sharp, at The Palazzo." Caroline was about to respond with another comment, when the line went dead. Brothers, always so impatient, thought Caroline.

Caroline browsed through her contacts and called the number she was looking for. After 3 beeps, a shrilly voice answered, "Care!"

"I'm glad you are happy to hear from me Kat," Caroline replied with amusement.

"I've got the perfect dress for you to wear tonight! Meet me at The Palazzo as soon as you can and I'll guarantee you will love what I have in stored for you. Oh, and Elena and Bonnie would be meeting us there as well. So get your ass here, girl," Katherine yelled excitedly.

Caroline was about to respond when Alaric interrupted her. "We're here, let's hurry and check- in"

Caroline nodded. "Alright Kat, I'm at the LAX airport now, would be there in 3 hours tops" Caroline hung up the call without waiting for a response and put on her favorite pair of sunglasses and a cap before hopping out of the vehicle.

After successfully dodging paparazzi and unwanted attention with the help of Alaric and Jenna, they were now settled in their first class cabin ready for departure.

Caroline took a sip of her wine that was given to her by the stewardess and waited patiently for the other passengers to settle. Just as Caroline was about to doze off, a sexy accented voice interrupted her "Excuse me, Miss"

Caroline looked at him confusedly, until the stranger pointed to the empty seat beside her. She got up and apologized immediately.

"I'm sorry, I thought the seat was not taken." She let the man through and only sat down after he had settled in his seat.

"Where are my manners, I'm Niklaus Mikaelson. You can call me Nik or Klaus, either or is fine as I respond to both," the man with the accented voice replied while extending his hand out for a handshake.

"I'm Caroline Salvatore," replied Caroline as she returned the handshake but was surprised when the man placed a lingering kiss on her hand. She could

feel herself blushing and removed his hold on her abruptly.

"So sweetheart, what brings you to Vegas?" asked Klaus. This woman captivated him; there was something about her that left him speechless. She was stunning; he couldn't deny that, it was close to being angelic. Her voice also left him dazed, it was melodious and enchanting; refreshing as a warm summers breeze yet sweet and velvety...like chocolate, memorizing with each syllable. Her fair porcelain skin was soft and peachy with a tint of pale pink. Her eyes were what drew him in the most, she had this deep blue green color eyes. The kind that you can look into and feel like you are getting lost. The kind you can relate to that are truly windows to the soul. She was truly and utterly beautiful; the most gorgeous woman he had laid eyes on and believe it when he says this as he has seen A LOT of women.

He was also intrigued with her name. Salvatore, where had he heard the name before? A cough interrupted his thoughts of Caroline.

"It's really none of your business," she responded haughtily. Caroline had to admit that this Niklaus guy was hot and his British accent was sexy. She knew he was checking her out; she would be lying if she wasn't doing the same. He had the perfect physique; equally as gorgeous as the models she had worked with. Even with a grey Henley shirt, a black leather jacket and a pair of skinny jeans, she couldn't deny that he was beyond attractive. His eyes were what ultimately fascinated her. His deep ocean blue eyes bore into hers, alluring and sensual, with a touch of mischief. They have a certain indefinable sparkle to them that she couldn't describe.

"Ouch, you are a feisty little thing. I like your spunk." Klaus replied with a soft chuckled.

"Thanks," Caroline replied sarcastically.

"Is everything alright Caroline?" came Jenna's concerned voice from two rows below.

"Is he disturbing you?" came Alaric's worried voice.

"No, I'm fine. Don't worry guys. Have a quick rest. You guys deserve it." Caroline replied sweetly, while ignoring the twinkle of mischief in Klaus's eyes.

"You're The Caroline Salvatore! No wonder I found you familiar," exclaimed Klaus. Although he knew that was still not the reason why Salvatore sounded familiar to him.

"Yes, and I'll really appreciate it if you could just leave me alone." It wasn't because she was annoyed with him or the fact that she found him attractive, Caroline was simply not in a position to be involved with a scandal with everything that is happening. You never could be too careful with strangers and the paparazzi hovering and watching her with an eagle's eyes, waiting for a slip of moment to ruin her perfect image.

"America's sweetheart, pleasure to meet you," Klaus responded with a smirk.

"Well, I can't say the same, I'm afraid." After the comment, Caroline ignored him and took out her favorite novel Jane Austen's Sense and Sensibility to read.

Klaus was about to respond to her remark with something playful but kept his mouth shut after seeing the guy Caroline referred to as Alaric glaring at him as if he was ready to punch him in the guts.

The plane ride lasted peacefully for an hour until the pilot announced their impending landing. He was just about to talk to her again when she stood up but Alaric blocked his pursuit.

"I suggest you backed off, mate. Don't do anything foolish," Alaric warned.

"Alaric, it's fine. Don't worry about it. Let's go," called Caroline softly, trying to calm Alaric down.

Klaus found the situation very amusing and couldn't stop himself from giving another flirty response and a wink. "It's nice meeting you Caroline"

Caroline gave him a small smile and ushered both Jenna and Alaric out of the plane.

The drive to The Palazzo was fairly quiet; with an occasional gruff from Alaric about how Klaus was not good news. Caroline thought back to the stranger, he definitely left an unforgettable first impression, but that was it. She didn't think she would see him again, but then again who can stop fate.

Caroline waited patiently alongside Jenna in the lobby while Alaric checked them into the hotels. "I'll just give Kat a call to let her know we've arrived"

"Hello"

"Kat, we're here. What room number are you in?" Caroline asked

"Room 512, hurry up. We are all dying to see you!" Caroline gave Jenna the room number she would be able to reach her at and went in the elevator.

"Ok, I'll see you at the benefit. This is the key card to your pent house suite located on level 18, and if you need Alaric, or me we will be in rooms 809 and 810. I'll see you later sweetie," Jenna called before seeing Caroline entering the elevator.

"Caroline, you're here," was the response she received when the door to suite 512 opened. She was immediately pulled into a group hug.

"I've missed this so much guys" Elena exclaimed. "I still can't believe it's been two months since we last saw each other!"

"Well with superstar here filming a movie, and Bonnie here tackling a lawsuit…I'm just glad we finally have a girls night out," Katherine replied gleefully. "Here, let's get you ready for tonight! You are going to be a star"

On the bed the most gorgeous dress Katherine had ever designed. It was a cocktail dress in a royal sky blue color with Swarovski crystals. "This is amazing, I really don't know what to say Kat"

"Then don't, let's just get you in it. Elena will help you with your hair and Bonnie can help you with the makeup." Katherine was already busy tugging Caroline's jacket away.

"You guys are amazing," Caroline smiled while enjoying the much needed girls time.

The four of them talked and gossiped. Caroline found out that Katherine was dating a guy name Elijah Mikaelson and Bonnie had recently broken up with Elena's brother Jeremy. Mikaelson, why did that name sound so familiar? Right, the hot British guy she met today was named Mikaelson.

Caroline was about to tell the girls about her encounter with Klaus when a knock disrupted her.

"Girls, it's Jenna. It's almost 6 o'clock, I suggest we start heading to the ballroom now"

"Okay" the four yelled in unison.

The annual benefit the Salvatore's threw annually was a huge deal. Entrepreneurs, stockbrokers and CEO's around the world were invited. It was the most lavish event held in the business and finance sector. People attended the event to associate themselves with other businesses in attempt to draw more contracts. That being said, it was also an event where a large number of press and reporters would be present.

The four of them were dressed to impress especially Caroline, she had a fashion icon reputation to uphold. They strolled into the lavish ballroom together, and it never ceases to amaze Caroline how extravagant the party always is.

The decorations were simple with a black and white theme. The chandeliers illuminate the room and right in the center of the reception was an ice sculpture in the form of two swans. The décor was exclusive, exquisite and elegant.

"Finally, you're here. Damon, look who I found," Stefan shouted towards his older brother.

"Stefan, Damon. Looking dashingly handsome as always."

"Baby sister, looking gorgeous as always," replied Damon with a smirk.

"Mom and dad have been waiting for you. Ladies if you would excuse me, I'm just going to borrow Caroline for a moment. Damon, why don't you escort these ladies," Stefan asked while grabbing Caroline's hand and leading her to their parents.

"Stefan, this is just WOW." There were no words that could describe the ballroom; it was similar to the ball thrown during the Pride and Prejudice era. Men were dressed in suits, ladies were dressed to impress, wine and champagne were provided and the orchestra booked sounded amazing. The ambiance left Caroline speechless. It was like a fairytale.

"Dad, mom, look who I found," Stefan exclaimed proudly.

"Honey, you are here." Both Bill and Elizabeth Salvatore embraced their baby daughter with a loving hug.

After talking for a bit, her parents had to excuse themselves to speak to a potential investor.

"What was that?" asked Caroline.

"What was what?"

"The private conversation you had with dad earlier before he left"

"Oh, that. Dad just wants Damon and me to introduce you to the guests here. He wants you to get acquainted, let's get Damon first" Stefan chuckled.

They found Damon by the refreshment table with a glass of wine almost instantly. "Dad wants us to acquaint Caroline with the guests. Who do you have in mind?" asked Stefan.

Damon was about to respond when an accented voice interrupted them. "Damon and Stefan Salvatore"

She knew that voice. She thought she would never have a chance to hear that sexy accent again.

"Klaus Mikaelson. It's been too long mate," Damon replied curtly.

"And who might this stunning lady be?" Klaus asked smirking. The smirk disappeared instantly when she turned around. The angel from the plane was staring back at him. He found her attractive then, but words cannot describe how she looked now. She knocked his breath away with that dress that showed her perfect body and emphasized on her voluptuous curves. Her hair was down in loose curls that flawlessly framed her angelic face and the smoky makeup drew out her alluring eyes. If looks could kill, he would be dead by now.

Now it hit him why Salvatore had a certain familiarity to his ears. He and the Salvatore's were in the middle discussing a billion dollar contract, but the Salvatore's were not backing down from their stance. He was hoping he could convince Damon and Stefan at the benefit.

"Damon, I didn't know dear Caroline Salvatore here was your sister" said Klaus audaciously.

"What are you doing here? Are you stalking me! You freak!" yelled Caroline.

Hopefully you enjoyed reading it

Please review and let me know what you think ;)


	3. Chapter 2- Drunken Mistake

A/N: I'm thinking of changing the rating to M for later chapters. Let me know what you think ;)

* * *

Chapter 2: Drunken Mistake

"Look Mr. Mikaelson, we really need this contract with the Salvatores. Too many resources have been put in for it to go to waste. The competition for this contract is intense, but our only biggest threat is Queens Enterprise. The board of directors have been pissed off lately due to your scandal last month. This contract would keep them off your back, sir," informed Mike, Klaus's personal assistant.

"Ok, book me the earliest flight to Vegas."

"I'm sorry, a flight?" asked Mike perplexed.

"The annual benefit organized by the Salvatores happens to be tonight. This would be a great way to persuade them. Oh and don't forget to book the accommodation," Klaus distractedly and dismissed Mike.

After looking through all the important documents and signing them, Klaus left 'Mikaelson Global'. He drove his red Ferrari to his studio apartment and started packing necessities for the abrupt trip.

Thirty minutes later, his blackberry vibrated signaling a call from Mike.

"Boss, I've booked you on the 2 o'clock flight. I've also reserved a pent house suite at The Palazzo for five days, in case you plan on staying. Oh, I've also called your driver to pick you up from your apartment now. Ben said he'd be there in about ten minutes. Anything else, boss?"

"That's fine, remember to reschedule my meetings for tomorrow and only forward important calls to my phone," Klaus replied dismissively.

"Ok, have a nice trip boss," Mike stuttered.

Mike had started working as Klaus's personal assistant around a year ago. You would think that Mike would have gotten used to his employer's tactics, but he was still afraid of him. Klaus was ruthless and demanding. On top of that, he was also a perfectionist. Mike had been one of the few that could manage his intimidating demeanor and he was thankful that Klaus's treatment towards him had considerably improved compared to a year go.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, Klaus was boarding his flight with style. The stewardess gave him a flirtatious smile while directing him to his seat, which he returned with a smirk. Klaus always opted to board first class to utilize the comfort and the silence. There were only a handful of people who boarded first class, therefore Klaus was surprised when the first class cabin were nearly completely occupied.

He made his way swiftly to aisle B and found a blonde beauty occupying his seat.

"Excuse me, Miss," said Klaus while pointing to his seat.

"I'm sorry, I thought the seat was not taken," a melodious voice replied.

He was amazed at her angelic voice. It was sweet and velvety, the type of voice where you could drown yourself into. Her features were what stunned him. She was absolutely stunning. She had flowing golden locks, mirroring the sun rays, sparkling like a running stream and she had these deep blue green eyes like sapphires, shimmering, shining, glistening with life. She was truly something out of the world that knocked his breath, which enticed him.

* * *

Klaus Mikaelson was your typical billionaire playboy. He treated women as his plaything as there was never a woman who could maintain his attention span. The longest relationship if you could call it that was with Tatia Petrova and it wasn't even exclusive.

Tatia was the first woman he ever fell head over heels in love with. He dated her for several months before he caught her in bed with another guy. He was heartbroken and devastated and swore to himself to never allow himself to be played for a lovesick fool once more.

However, Tatia soon came crawling back to him after she discovered about his success. He rejected her advances in the beginning, but being the manipulative and cunning bitch she was, they were shortly back together as a couple again. He never loved her again though.

He kept an on off relationship with her for the past four year. Both believed in a monogamous relationship, therefore their relationship was not exclusive. They developed sort of friends with benefits status where they were never romantically involved and were both free to date and fool around at any point in time. Klaus was pleased with this arrangement and he never felt guilty about it till he met her- Caroline Salvatore.

* * *

The benefit was already in full swing when he arrived. The instant he entered, ladies were already fawning over him, not that he minded the attention. Klaus was used to having women at his disposal especially with his status. He was drinking a glass of scotch while flirting with an heiress when he spotted the person he was here to see- Damon Salvatore. He excused himself to pursue his target.

"Damon and Stefan Salvatore" Klaus grinned.

"Klaus Mikaelson. It's been too long mate," Damon replied curtly.

"And who might this stunning lady be?" Klaus asked smirking. The smirk disappeared instantly when she turned around. The angel from the plane was staring back at him. He found her attractive then, but words cannot describe how she looked now. She knocked his breath away with that dress that showed her perfect body and emphasized on her voluptuous curves. Her hair was down in loose curls that flawlessly framed her angelic face and the smoky makeup drew out her alluring eyes. If looks could kill, he would be dead by now.

He knew Damon and Stefan had a younger sister, but he would never have guessed it to be Caroline. Despite the blue eyes she shared with Damon and the blonde hair with Stefan, he couldn't really see a resemblance.

"Damon, I didn't know dear Caroline Salvatore here was your sister," Klaus stated playfully.

"What are you doing here? Are you stalking me! You freak!" yelled Caroline.

"You know this guy?" Damon asked with a hint of anger laced in his tone.

"Well, sort of. He was sitting next to me in the plane," she replied and turned her attention back to Klaus.

"What are you doing here?"

"I was invited here, sweetheart." Caroline looked up at him confused after hearing his reply and raised an eyebrow at her brothers.

Stefan was about to explain when both Bill and Liz Salvatore came and joined them. "Children, I see you met Mr. Mikaelson. It's nice of you to join us Mr. Mikaelson," Liz stated with a smile.

"The pleasure is mine, Mrs. Salvatore and please call me Klaus."

"I hope my children are making you feel welcome," Liz asked while eyeing her children.

"Yes, especially Caroline here," he smirked with amusement, noticing Caroline's uncomfortable stance.

"Caroline, Mr. Mikaelson here is the CEO of his own enterprise 'Mikaelson Global'. He is also a very thriving Wall Street highflier. He is very successful considering his age. I trust you to be nice and assist Mr. Mikaelson here if he needs assistance?" Bill told Caroline with an authoritative tone.

"Of course," Caroline replied meekly and watched her parents leave to interact with the other guests.

"What are you doing here Mikaelson," asked Damon with a sneer.

"I came here to talk about the contract," Klaus replied with ease.

"Ok, let's arrange a meeting tomorrow and we'll discuss then. Tonight is our family's traditional annual benefit, nothing work related tonight," Damon responded gruffly.

Caroline was turning to leave when he grabbed her wrist. "Sweetheart, how bout a dance?" he pointed to the dance floor.

"No thanks," she replied immediately while trying to loosen his hold.

"Oh come on, you did promise your dad to assist me, and I'm in need of some assistance," he chuckled offering his hand.

"Fine, but just one dance," she was about to take his hand when Damon blocked her.

"What are you trying to do with my baby sister Mikaelson?" Damon asked protectively.

Stefan stepped in sensing the tension. "Klaus, I hope your intentions are pure, or else leave Caroline alone. Let's go Damon. Don't make a scene."

"Well, that was awkward," Caroline spoke softly trying to relieve the awkwardness.

"Are your brothers always like that?" Klaus asked amused.

"Let's just get this one dance over and done with."

Klaus led Caroline to the dance floor and they danced to Chopin's music. He held her careful as if she was a delicate porcelain doll, beautiful yet fragile. He placed both his hands on her waist gently, afraid of her reaction. He let out a breath he didn't know he was holding, when she didn't flinched from his touch.

Klaus was on cloud nine having her so close to him. He could smell her distinct scent, a combination of white musk, hypnotic vanilla and blonde woods. She smelled enchanting, sweet yet fruity. He found himself desperately wanting to enclose their gap, but compelled himself to stop, to avoid invading her personal space.

He made small talk with her while swaying to the music. She was a breath of fresh air compared to the girls he used to associate with. She was down to earth and friendly. He found out that she graduated from Yale majoring in psychology and theatre arts. He also learned that she just finished wrapping up a movie Jane Austen's 'Pride and Prejudice' and she resides mostly in Los Angeles.

Caroline could not deny that Klaus wasn't charming. She was actually having fun dancing with him. He was constantly making her laugh, though she couldn't stand the flirty comments he kept throwing at her. She learned that he was originally from London, England but moved to Los Angeles after graduating from Cambridge with a degree in business and finance. She was impressed when he told her he build his enterprise single handedly.

Before they knew it, they had danced for nearly an hour. Caroline thanked him for the dance and was about to leave when he stopped her. "Caroline love, how bout a drink?" Klaus asked sincerely. He was content to be in Caroline's presence, and was not ready to leave her yet.

Caroline hesitated for a bit but agreed after seeing his sincere expression. They made their way to the bar in comfortable silence. Klaus got them a seat at the corner of the bar and helped her with her seat.

"Thanks," Caroline replied coyly.

"What can I get for you today, Caroline?" The bartender asked Caroline ignoring Klaus.

"Matthew Donavan, I'm surprised to see you still working here. It's been three years since I last came here," she replied cheerily.

"You look great as always, anyways what can I get you today?" Matt asked while serving a martini to a customer.

"Scotch, make it a double for me" Klaus replied while waiting for Caroline to order.

"I'll get a tequila thanks," Caroline replied.

"Coming right up," Matt yelled while heading to the other side of the bar.

"So you are a tequila kind of girl. Can't say I saw it coming," Klaus chuckled.

"What can I say, I'm a girl who loves her tequila," Caroline winked cheekily.

Their drinks were served in five minutes and Klaus took out his credit card to pay the bill.

"What are you doing?" Caroline asked warily.

"Sweetheart, this one is on me. Please."

"On two conditions. One, please stop with flirtatious remarks and the endearments. Two, I'll buy you a drink next time," Caroline stated firmly.

"So there will be a next time?" Klaus asked amusingly which brought out a giggle from her. He took in her beauty again while she giggled. Her giggle was music to his ears and he was happy that he was the cause of it.

He noticed she shivered involuntarily. As chivalrously as a paladin, he slipped off his tuxedo jacket and reached around her to drape it over her shoulders. The garment fairly swallowed her, but it was redolent with both his scent and his warmth, and she was helpless not to pull it more closely around herself.

"Thank you," she smiled genuinely. "But now you'll get cold," she told him.

"I haven't been cold since the moment I laid my eyes on you," he replied flirtatiously.

"Klaus remember no more flirty comments," she gave him a half- hearted glare. "Thanks, I appreciate this," she smiled pointing towards his tuxedo jacket.

They finished their drink with occasionally some small talk and headed back into the ballroom. The night was still young to get drunk.

* * *

"Caroline." A familiar voice stopped her in her tracks. She knew that voice anywhere. What was he doing here, she thought angrily.

Klaus stopped walking the minute he heard a male voice calling her. He could sense that she knew the owner of the voice as she was shaking with anger.

"Caroline" the man shouted and ran towards her and grabbed her arm roughly before she could escape.

She cautiously turned around, praying that it wasn't him. There standing before her was Tyler Lockwood, her high school sweetheart and her first love. He was also the douche bag that broke her heart. She wasted three years of her life loving him until she found out that he was only dating her for a business agreement. He broke her emotionally wise and it truly traumatized her.

Back when she was a little girl, she believed in fairy tales along with her prince charming. She thought Tyler was the one, her soul mate and her price charming. She even dreamt of marrying him one day, how foolish she was then. After the Tyler incident, her perception of love changed drastically. She was afraid to put her heart out so easily again and never allowed herself to fall helplessly in love with a guy. She hated being vulnerable and she was afraid if she were to ever fall in love, she would end up getting hurt again. She was certain she would not be able to handle the emotional pain once more.

"Tyler, what are you doing here?" Caroline replied meekly. He was the last person she would have expected to be present tonight.

"I've been attending this benefit for the past couple of years, first time seeing you here though. How have you been? You look great by the way," he said looking her body up and down unashamedly.

Caroline felt nauseated; she never in a million years would have thought she would see him again. He even had the audacity to check her out. The nerve of the bastard. She felt weak at the knees; thankfully Klaus was there to catch her.

"Caroline, are you alright?" Klaus asked concerned. He grab her waist firmly, afraid she might fall the second he loosen his hold.

"I'm fine Klaus," she stammered while gripping his arm to steady herself.

"And who might this be?" Tyler asked arching his eyebrow at Klaus.

"Klaus Mikaelson, Tyler Lockwood," she introduced lightly.

Tyler offered his hand. "Tyler Lockwood, from Lockwood Intel"

Klaus returned the gesture politely. "Klaus Mikaelson, Mikaelson Global"

Caroline was desperate to leave his presence, but Tyler couldn't get the hint.

"So, are you guys together?" Tyler asked curiously.

Klaus was about to deny it when Caroline answered, "Yes, we are."

He looked at her puppy dog eyes silently begging him to play along and he obliged.

"Sweetheart, let's get you a drink. You look a bit pale. Nice meeting you Tyler," he responded hastily and encircled his arms around her waist, drawing her closer to him, holding her tight to ensure that she didn't fall.

* * *

He led her towards the foyer before stopping. He looked over at her worriedly, with a concerned expression evident on his face.

Caroline broke the silence. "Let's get a drink"

"Are you sure you want a drink now?" he asked anxiously.

"Please, I'm not sure I'll be able to keep myself together without it," she replied sadly, her eyes glistening with tears.

Klaus didn't question her further and brought her back into the bar. He noticed that Matt wasn't the bartender anymore and another guy had taken his spot. He ordered her tequila and bourbon for himself.

"Keep the tequila coming," she yelled towards the bartender.

"Sweetheart, you might want to slow down on that," he spoke worriedly after seeing her gulp the contents in one go.

"I'm fine"

"Do you want to talk about it? I'm all ears if you do."

"I'm not drunk enough for this conversation yet" she replied flatly.

After five shots of tequila, Caroline started speaking. She told him her hopes, her dreams and what she wanted in live. She told him everything about Tyler from how they met, the dates, and the fights till the break up. She even explained to him the reason they broke up and how he was just a piece of chess in his game. She told him how she didn't believe in love anymore due to Tyler and how she was foolishly willing to marry him. With each shot, she became more honest with him. She knew she was drunk after her speech was incoherent but she didn't care. She continued downing shot after shot, opening up about her past and crying her heart out to Klaus.

Klaus was equally drunk. He had consumed four glasses of bourbon while listening attentively to Caroline and five glasses of scotch after. He had to give her credit; the woman could handle her alcohol. Somewhere along the way, he started opening up about his past romance as well. He told her about Tatia and how he was played for a fool. They were quite the pair, drowning their sorrows with alcohol.

"W-whyyy can't I just have someone who loves me for meeee?" slurred Caroline drunkenly slapping Klaus arm playfully.

"I…l…don't know. I….l..love you," Klaus blurted laughing.

"I…l..love…you..tooo…," she giggled. "God, we are so damn drunk!"

"Let's get out of here," Klaus tried got off his seat and having trouble standing up.

"Where to?" Caroline asked while stabilizing herself.

"Let's get married," he said after taking a sip of scotch.

She giggled and nodded. "I'm getting married, a dream come trueeeeee, YAYYYY"

He remembered vaguely buying a pair of rings at the jewelry shop in the hotel before heading to Elvis Wedding Chapel. Everything was a blur after that.

* * *

There you have it! Hopefully it wasn't too boring.

Leave a review and let me know what you think ;)


	4. Chapter 3- Wild Night in Las Vegas

_A/N Just a few things, I need to cover beforehand._

Firstly, just letting you readers know that I've changed the rating to M due to this chapter and the rest of the story I have planned ^^

Secondly, this is my first time writing this type of genre (SMUT) , fingers cross it isn't too bad. Leave me a review and let me know what you think, whether I should continue writing it or not ^^

Warning: SMUT (for their wedding night, starts from the second line break and ends with a line break as well. You may opt to skip it, if it isn't to your taste)

Last but not least, I changed the ending of the prologue a bit. I figured it would suit better with the emotional characteristics I needed for the characters. The prologue would be included in this chapter and I've added more stuff in as well.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 3: Wild Night in Vegas**

Caroline had never felt more alive. The alcohol was working, it numbed her pain and she couldn't feel anything except freedom. She felt relaxed, all the frustration and tension relieving with each shot. Everything was a blur; she was stumbling and laughing uncontrollably.

"Let's get married," Klaus suggested after taking a sip of scotch.

She giggled and nodded. "I'm getting married, a dream come trueeeeee, YAYYYY".

* * *

The last recollection of the night she had was Elvis announcing "You may kiss the bride". She remembered Klaus picking her up and she wrapping her legs around his waist. The rest of the night was distorted as soon as Klaus attacked her lips.

She melted into the kiss as soon as their lips met. She felt a spark ignite that left her wanting more. His lips were soft and demanding against hers. He tasted like peppermint with a hint of spice and bourbon consumed earlier. She was lost in the heat of passion as he devoured her lips. She felt the smooth slide of his tongue against her lips and her arms clenched tighter around his neck as her mouth opened up to Klaus. His tongue stroked along hers caressing her, their mouths toying with each other. She moaned into the kiss as his arm around her waist tightened, pulling Caroline tighter against his body.

Klaus was in seventh heaven the moment he crashed his lips in hers. Her pink lips were soft and intoxicating. She tasted sweet like raspberries with a trace of her cotton candy flavoured lip gloss. A soft moan that escaped her lips ignited the desire in him. He wanted her and he was going to savour each moment with her.

Caroline had no idea how they managed to return to their hotel with their hands all over each other. They stumbled into the suite barely clothed. He slammed her into the wall after shutting he door. Klaus continued kissing her hungrily only stopping for breath. He bruised her mouth with an urgent connection that sparkled her belly.

Klaus trailed soft kisses along the nape of her neck. He pressed his lips on her pulse point and sucked sensually, determined to mark her as his.

"Oh…Klausss." Caroline closed her eyes, enjoying his lips on her skin. She nibbled his earlobe playfully, her hot breath dancing across Klaus's stubble covered jaw. He had never craved for a woman's touch so badly before, which aroused him further.

He nipped her collarbone sinfully, while stripping her out of her offensive dress that he tore in the process. He smirked looking at the sexy black lingerie she had on. He pulled her towards him and captured her lips. She readily opened her mouth for him; their tongues mating with one another battling for dominance.

Caroline's hands roamed wildly, sliding up his chest, trailing his hard abs, gripping his neck forcefully as his hands arched her closer, lifting her until he could grind his arousal between her. Desperate to feel his bare skin against hers, she tugged off his dress shirt swiftly before planting a trail of kisses on his chest. Before Klaus, Caroline had never desired or craved for someone's touch this desperately.

He gathered her in his arms carrying her bridal style to the bed. Klaus lay Caroline on the bed gently and hovered on top of her. He slipped his fingers into the soft curls as he began trailing kisses down her neck and to her breast. He expertly unclasped her bra and threw it aside. He starred at her admiring her gorgeous breasts.

"You're absolutely beautiful." He licked the mound of her breast, drawing his tongue slowly to the crease between the two of them. He latched a nipple, alternating between sucking, nibbling and stroking with his skilful tongue. He kept on nibbling and sucking her now hardened nipples that earned endless moans from her. He was determined to make her his, marking her.

Caroline was trembling against his exquisite ministrations. She felt the familiar heat begin to pool. He dipped his head to her neck to drag kisses along the column of her throat. One hand gently kneaded her breast, while the other began to venture lower, moving along the elegant curves of her waist and hip and thigh. Slowly, slowly, oh…so slowly, he trailed butterfly kisses along her thigh.

"More…" She whispered because she knew that the exquisite torture was not enough anymore. Klaus lunged forward, placing a deep passionate kiss that had Caroline moaning and writhing shamelessly against him as she rocked her hips against him for the desirable friction.

"Sweetheart," Klaus growled huskily. Desperate for control, Caroline flipped them over. She moved against him, feeling his arousal pressing against her thigh. Klaus instinctively wrapped his arm around her delicate waist, pulling her closer towards him. Soft and lush, she claimed his mouth, enjoying the feeling of this stubble on her cheek.

Each kiss tightened another muscle he wasn't aware he had, and increased his anticipation tenfold. She began peppering kisses lower and stopped to admire his tattoo.

Klaus took the opportunity to flip them back. He took the edge of her black g- string and pushed it aside, threading a finger into her damp, molten core. Adding another finger several seconds later. "Mmm, Klaus," she moaned. She had forgotten how delicious it felt to be this close to another human being. She had forgotten how exquisite it could be, how alive it could make her feel.

"You're so wet for me, sweetheart," he murmured against her ear, smirking with her response to his assault. He moved his fingers against her in a steady rhythm, eliciting a groan from deep inside her. Her fingers gripped the sheets tightly, as she felt her orgasm exploding within her.

Klaus withdrew his soaked fingers and licked her juices. "Mmm," he beamed. "You taste so sweet, love. You taste like a mixture of honey and vanilla." Klaus grinned continuing his assault.

Klaus stroked, her again, nuzzling her neck and nipping her sensitive pulse point. Caroline could not with stand Klaus's torturous assault any longer. She fumbled for his belt, working both it and the fly of his trousers open with trembling fingers. Klaus kicked his trousers away leaving him in only his boxers. She grazed her hand over his bulge, finding him hard and ready that elicited a groan from him.

"That's enough, sweetheart. You're killing me," he said hoarsely. As Caroline clung on his shoulders, he gently pulled down her damp panties, pushing them past her and discarding it out of sight. He swiftly took off his boxers, not able to control the lust he had longer. He deftly roll on a condom he had ready and thrust himself into her, burying himself deeply.

Klaus claimed her lips with his, when Caroline cried out at the depth of his sudden penetration. Then he began to move inside her, pulling himself completely before bucking against her again, going even deeper. She let out a soft whimper that turned into a moan when he moved his hand between her legs fingering the damp folds of her flesh and circling her clit. She felt the tight coil of heat in her belly pull tighter, until her entire body seemed ready to explode.

"Come for me, Caroline," he whispered seductively and she felt the toe- curling climax shaking her, followed immediately by his. Caroline cried out her ecstasy, feeling dizzy and exhausted.

He removed himself from inside her and covered them with the silk sheet. He turned to gaze her only to find her sleeping. "Goodnight sweetheart," he smiled before dozing off himself.

* * *

Sunlight was streaming through the window on two tangled bodies that lay on a huge king size bed, with a thin layer of silk sheet covering their naked bodies. The sudden blaring of Usher's "DJ Got Us Falling in Love" startled and snapped Caroline out of her dream. She reached out to the bedside table with half closed eyes for her mobile, in attempt to turn off the incessant music.

The music stirred the body beside her and a loud groan escaped from the person. This immediately woke Caroline up and shot her out of the bed. She was shocked to find a naked man lying beside her.

"Oh My God! Who the hell are you!" she yelled while kicking the other person to the ground. The body landed on the ground with a loud thud and jerked out of the ground.

"Sweetheart, mind turning off the dreadful music first" was the response she received. She grabbed the silk sheets closer towards her naked body while trying to remember how the heck did she ended up in bed with this stranger. She grabbed her mobile on the floor and turned off the alarm.

"That's better!" said the stranger while he grabbed his boxers that was lying on the floor and put it on.

Caroline took a better look of the stranger, and a hint of realization swept past her. "Klaus?"

"Caroline? What are you doing here?"

"Where am I? What happened last night, I can't seem to recall anything after the benefit. Do you?" asked Caroline. Caroline took a deep breath and looked around the room to realize that they were in what appears to be a honeymoon pent house suite.

"Me either, the last thing I remember is us drinking after bumping into your ex. How did we end up spending the night together?" he rubbed his temples, trying to connect pieces of memories together that could possible give an indication of what had happened last night. He remembered listening to her pour her heart out and he telling her about Tatia, the rest of the night were foggy.

"I'm suffering from the worst hangover ever! How much alcohol did I consume? I haven't had such a throbbing headache since my 21st birthday celebration." Caroline grabbed the nearest cup of water and downed it in a go. She rubbed her eyes trying to figure out what had happened, but a golden ring on her wedding finger stopped her.

Klaus was putting on his clothes when he also noticed the unfamiliar golden ring sitting on his wedding finger.

"OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD, THIS ISN'T FREAKING HAPPENING TO ME!" Caroline jumped out of bed clutching the sheet tightly with her while searching for any other evidence proving the mess she had gotten herself in.

Klaus was stunned and took a couple of minutes before he to started looking for any other form of proof. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a paper and he was once again stunned and shocked after reading the contents of the paper. In large bold writings were

**Certificate of Marriage**

**This is to certify that **_**Niklaus Mikaelson**_** And **_**Caroline Salvatore **_**have united in Marriage**

"Uhm Love, I think I just found what happened last night" Klaus carefully handed the certificate over to Caroline and watched her reaction.

"Shit, it's over, I'm officially screwed! Damon and Stefan are going to murder me when they find out that a liquor fueled one night stand ended with me getting married. Alaric and Jenna are going to kill me also. What have I done! It took me 4 years to finally star in a top Hollywood film and all the hard work would be gone due to this!" she yelled while pointing between the two of them.

Klaus was not very pleased in this ridiculous situation either; he loved his bachelor lifestyle and had never planned on getting married anytime soon. Hell, he had stopped believing in love years ago. Klaus Mikaelson was a hedonist at heart. He led an uncomplicated love life since he didn't do relationships.

"Calm down, Caroline. Panicking won't fix anything," Klaus yelled, annoyed with her constant pacing.

Taking deep breaths, Caroline tried calming herself down. She was about to speak when her mobile phone started ringing. She grabbed her phone quickly, relaxing after looking at the caller ID.

"Hello?"

"Caroline, turn on the news NOW!" shouted Jenna. "Are you insane! You got MARRIED! While DRUNK?!"

Caroline felt dizzy. Her world was starting to fall apart. She tightened her hold on the sheets concealing her naked body and turned on the TV.

"_Breaking news. America's sweetheart Caroline Salvatore tied the knot last night with famous billionaire playboy Niklaus Mikaelson. An eyewitness reported that the couple was totally wasted when they walked down the aisle at the Elvis Wedding Chapel. We have an exclusive interview below with the eyewitness."_

"_So Pete, tell us what you saw," the reporter questioned. _

"_They couldn't keep their hands off each other. They were all over each other. It was intense, I'm surprised they didn't do it right there."_

Caroline starred at the TV, tears forming in her eyes. "It's over, I'm ruined!"

"You stay right there, sweetie. Alaric and me will fix this. Call Bonnie right away. I'll be right there, okay? Don't open the door for anyone else. " Jenna replied quickly before hanging up.

* * *

Caroline mentally counted to ten, gathering herself. "You!" she pointed her finger at Klaus. "You got me in this fucking mess! Why couldn't you just leave me alone when I told you to! This is your entire fault! My world just turned upside down because of you!"

Her words hurt him, but it angered him more. "Don't be a brat, I couldn't possibly be the only one at fault here. It takes two people to get married, you made a choice, I didn't force you to do anything. Stop acting like a child, so we can figure something out. You putting the blame on me won't change the fact that we are now married and you're equally to be blame in this situation as well. At least, I'm mature enough to accept this predicament. Get it through the pretty little head of yours, we're in this together," he snapped furiously.

She was lost for words at his response. He was right, he was here being sensible and she was acting like a child. He didn't deserve what she said earlier. They were in this mess together. She approached him carefully, one hand clinging the thin silk sheet. "I'm so sorry, you didn't deserve what I said earlier. I panicked. I was afraid, I still am, but you are right, we are both equally at fault. I shouldn't put the blame entirely on you. I'm sorry," she whispered softly.

He found himself softening at the sight of her tear stained cheeks. "I'm sorry as well, I should not have yelled at you," his tone lightened.

She nodded giving him a small timid small. "My publicist and manager are heading right over here. I'm just going to call my friend who happens to be a lawyer. She will help us with this." Caroline quickly dialed Bonnie's number and relieve flooded her when she answered after the second ring.

"Caroline, where the hell are you? Lena, Kat and I just watched the news. How did this happen?" Bonnie asked in a breath.

"Bonnie, listen I need your help. I'm in one of the honeymoon suites, number..."she trailed.

"Room 2020" she heard him saying.

"Bonnie, it's room 2020. Please come as soon as possible," she begged before ending the call.

* * *

Silence filled the room, both taking each other's appearance. She had to admit Klaus looked great even with bed head. She couldn't deny he was good looking; he even had a perfect physique, lean yet tone. An image of how she trailed kisses down his fine chest last night left Caroline blushing.

Klaus gazed at her intently; she was absolutely breathtaking. The thin silk sheet she covered herself with emphasized her luscious curves. He was disappointed he couldn't remember last night's events entirely. He noticed that her neck was covered with several love bites. He felt joy stirring deep within him, proud that he was the one responsible for it, marking her as his.

Caroline broke the silence first, "I'm gonna grab a shower first." She quickly gathered her clothing that were scattered on the floor and made her way towards the bathroom.

While Caroline was in the shower, Klaus put on his discarded trousers. He made his way into the kitchen, attempting to find some food. He was starving. He gave up after only finding tea and coffee. He called room service and ordered himself and Caroline the breakfast special after making a cup of coffee for the both of them. He was desperate for caffeine.

Caroline walked out of the bathroom after some time; he gaped at the sight of her. Caroline had only a small towel wrapped around her. He could feel his composure melting away at the sight of her.

"Uhm..Klaus," she asked shyly.

"Hmmm," he gulped.

"The dress I wore yesterday is ruined. It had been ripped apart. Do you by any chance have anything I could possibly borrow?"

He looked around, noticing neither their luggage were in sight. He grabbed his crumpled dress shirt that was lying at the floor and handed it to her. "Here, I don't have my luggage with me. That's the only clothing I have with me."

Caroline accepted it gladly, thanking him quietly, before darting into the bathroom again to change. She came out a couple of minutes later dressed merely in his dress shirt. Klaus looked at her in awe, she looked like a goddess in his shirt. His dress shirt barely covered her mid thighs, her legs so beautifully smooth and naked, leaving little to his imagination. Before he could carry on with his dirty thoughts, the ringing of the doorbell brought him back to reality.

* * *

So, how did you find it?

Was the SMUT good or bad? First type writing this, so I had put in heaps amount of effort towards it.

If it's okay, I would include some SMUT in later chapters, otherwise I'll forego it entirely. It's entirely up to you, lovelies!

Leave me a review 3 They always make me smile ;)


	5. Chapter 4- New Beginnings

Thanks for the lovely reviews. You have no idea how happy I get with each notification, it motivates me to update quicker (:

I'm glad that you guys liked the SMUT, I'll continue including it in future chapters ^^

Have at it sweethearts ;)

* * *

Chapter 4: New beginnings

Before he could carry on with his dirty thoughts, the ringing of the doorbell brought him back to reality.

"Caroline," a familiar voice shouted.

Caroline made her way towards the door, heaving a sight of relief. She opened the door to the sight of a distraught Jenna, a concerned Bonnie and a distressed Alaric. She hastily ushered them in, closing the door quickly.

"Caroline, what have you done?" Bonnie asked worriedly.

"It was a drunken mistake. I had no idea what I was doing. I can't even remember what happened last night. I'm sorry," she replied ashamed.

"Let's leave it at there. We should figure out what we are going to do first. We need to minimize the damage. Damage control is our top priority," Jenna pointed out.

"What should we do?" Caroline asked, leading the trio to the living room.

The doorbell rang again while Caroline was just finished introducing Klaus to the trio.

"Who could that be?" Caroline asked confusedly. She was only expecting the three of them that were seated.

"I bet it's the room service I ordered earlier. Stay here, I'll get it," Klaus offered, he was beginning to feel uncomfortable under the scrutinizing gazes of the three newcomers.

"You son of a bitch!" yelled an infuriated male accompanied with a punch.

Klaus opened the door, only to be met with a punch on his face. Before he could recover from the impact of the blow, the intruder had grabbed him by the collar and shoved in towards the wall. The intruder was about to hit him again, when a voice stopped him.

Jenna was in the middle of explaining the damages incurred when they were interrupted with someone yelling followed by a loud thud. Caroline immediately ran towards the door, only to meet a furious and livid Damon and a rigid Stefan by his side.

"Damon, STOP!" she yelled, running towards her brother, grabbing his arm before he could swing another punch at Klaus.

Damon detached himself from Caroline's hold, "I'm going to kill you, you fucking son of a bitch!" yelled Damon punching Klaus once more, this time in his gut.

"Stefan, do something!" Caroline yelled frantically.

"Leave it Care. If Damon doesn't kill him, I'll do it myself," Stefan fumed.

Thank heavens; Alaric was there to break them apart. He grabbed Damon roughly, before he could throw another punch. "Calm down, pal. You killing him won't change a thing. Let's be civilized and talk this through like rational adults," said Alaric, shoving Damon into the seating area.

Stefan followed suit, glaring at Klaus before grabbing Caroline with him.

* * *

"You go first, I'll be right there," Caroline whispered before turning her attention back to Klaus. She felt her insides burn with guilt at the sight of him. Klaus had a bruise on his cheek, his mouth was red and puffy and a cut was evident on his lips, leaving a trail of blood over his face.

Caroline quickly grabbed a damp towel, dapping the wounds lightly. "I'm sorry, you didn't deserve this. I apologize on behalf of Damon; he is a hotheaded person, always acting on impulse. "

"I had it coming," he replied tonelessly.

"No, you didn't," she countered quietly. She opened one of the cupboards and grabbed the first aid kit, intent on finding an antiseptic. "This might sting a bit," she gently dabbed the wounds with cotton that was soaked with antiseptic. He gritted his teeth against the stinging sensations.

Klaus was speechless at her actions. She was worried for _him_, the guy that messed up her life. He watched her as she worked on cleaning his injury, surprised at the gentleness and care she used while dressing his wounds. He felt something deep in his soul stirred.

"You can sit here, Klaus. I'll handle it," she smiled faintly.

"No, we'll work this out together," he said quietly.

The pair returned to the group, ready to discuss and deal with the issue at hand.

* * *

"You sick bastard, I remembered threatening you not to touch my sister! What did you do? You end up bedding her! And to top that off, you married her!" Damon stood up, ready to strangle him.

"That's enough Damon," Caroline started.

"No, I barely started. Listen to me little sister; this guy is bad for you! You don't know him! Do you know how many heartaches he has caused, how many girls he has toyed with? You're just another plaything for him. I'm not going to just stand here and watch him ruin you, not in my watch," Damon shouted lividly.

"Damon's right Care, this guy is bad news. He is only capable of toying your feelings. I won't sit here waiting for him to hurt you," Stefan quipped.

"This is my fault, I should have kept my eye on you yesterday. I shouldn't have just assumed that his intentions were pure. His track record has proved otherwise. I'm sorry Care, but we'll fix this," Damon replied.

"Damon, this isn't your fault, or Stefan's. I made a choice, bad move on my part but I accepted the consequences of my actions. You can't blame yourself for this. Klaus's didn't force me into anything; he definitely didn't make me marry him. I made the decision and I'm going to face the aftermaths of it," Caroline answered mildly.

"There's something you're hiding. Something important, spill it Care," demanded Stefan.

It wasn't surprising Stefan figured out she was hiding something since Caroline had a close relationship with both Stefan and Damon. As Bill and Liz were always overseas due to their family business, her brothers raised her. Damon took upon the 'father' role while Stefan took upon the 'mother' role. Her brothers were always by her side, they raised her to be who she was today. They never had any secrets between them, accepting each other's strengths and flaws.

They were the ones that helped her through the Tyler debacle. They were the ones who brought her back and showed how much more she was worth. She loved her brothers unconditionally and will forever be in debt to them.

Since the Tyler catastrophe, Damon and Stefan had sworn among themselves never to let Caroline suffer from heartbreak ever again. They couldn't bear to witness Caroline depress once more.

She knew there was no point hiding. "I saw him," she whispered.

"That mutt, I'm going to rip his heart out!" Damon shouted outraged, already preparing to leave.

"Cool it, Salvatore. Don't be reckless, we already have enough on our plates," Klaus mocked.

"Shut it, you have no right to talk Mikaelson. I'm still not done with you," glared Damon.

"Him, as in the asshole, Tyler Lockwood?" Bonnie asked interrupting their argument.

She nodded. "I was so mad at seeing him so at ease, as if nothing had happened between us. He even had the audacity to talk to me after what he did!"

"The mother fucker is dead! I'm going to rip him to shreds!" Damon exclaimed.

"Killing him won't change anything. Let's focus with the damage control first," Alaric advised. "So any suggestions? We need to develop an effective strategy before this situation gets out of hand."

"I'm with Alaric on this," Jenna interjected. "Bonnie, here can help with the legal matters."

"I'll start working on an annulment. Considering that both parties were not in the right state of mind when they tied the knot, obtaining an annulment would be simple," Bonnie suggested.

"But an annulment would only cause bad publicity in Caroline's case. Getting an annulment would be seen as acknowledging she got married while intoxicated, which would further ruin her reputation," Jenna stated worriedly.

"Do you have anything in mind?" asked Stefan calmly.

"This is going to sound insane but I did have an idea. I would suggest them staying married, at least for a couple of months till this scandal dies down. We can apply for an annulment then," proposed Jenna.

"Are you out of your mind! I would not, I repeat WOULD NOT allow my sister to be stuck married to his goddamn bastard for another moment longer," Damon bellowed, his overprotective side kicking in.

"Just listen, staying married would be the most effective way to minimize this fiasco. We tell the media that this was not a drunken mistake. You are both deeply in love and have both been secretly seeing in each other for a while. Even though this wasn't your ideal wedding, you had both discussed marrying at some point," Jenna supplied.

"Look Jenna, I know you are trying to salvage my reputation, but this would never work. He is a notorious billionaire playboy, the press would see right through this," Caroline said sadly.

"Caroline, look the press already knew you were intoxicated and not in control of your actions last night, but if we can build a back story that you are both already romantically involved, this would no longer be a drunken mistake. We can turn the odds to our favor," reasoned Jenna.

"Absolutely NOT! Jenna, please don't condemn my sister to this. She doesn't deserve any of this," pleaded Damon.

"I'm with Salvatore on this! I'm not committing myself to a relationship purely for the sake of Caroline's reputation," Klaus replied indignantly. "No offense sweetheart."

"Brother, let's think this through first. Let's discuss the impact of this strategy before deciding," Stefan suggested, leading Damon to the balcony.

* * *

Stefan closed the glass doors behind him, ensuring them the needed privacy, before starting, "I know what Jenna suggested was pure lunacy, but I think she has a point."

"Oh please, not you too brother."

"Listen to my reasoning Damon, don't interrupt. The media has footage of the wedding, to top that off they had interviewed with eyewitnesses as well. It is fairly evident to everyone that she was totally wasted when she walked down the aisle. Maybe this could be the only approach to save her from further public humiliation. I'm not a celebrity but I've seen what the media can do. I won't allow Caroline to be in a vulnerable position where they can manipulate and twist the facts, destroying her reputation and her career. I understand where you are coming from, I can't stand the egotistic bastard as well, but I don't think we have much of a choice. She loves what she does and I'll do whatever it takes to keep her happy," Stefan reasoned composedly.

After contemplating Stefan's reasoning for some time, "Alright, I see your point. We'll do whatever it takes to keep our sister happy, even if it means staying married to the conceited bastard," Damon sighed giving in.

"Now, all we have to do is convinced them. You can take Care and I'll handle Klaus. I can't trust you not to hit him again."

"Nope Stefan, I'll handle Klaus and you can talk to Care. Based on his reaction to the news just now, I'm fairly certain he wouldn't budge without some serious persuasion."

"Don't do anything stupid Damon, we don't need you arrested for assault," Stefan said disapprovingly.

"Relax, I'm just going to use my persistent self and convince him with my charm. If that doesn't work, I'll threaten him, but I'm sure it won't come to that. I'm fairly certain he would agree to this with the proposition I'm offering," Damon replied with amusement.

* * *

"Care can I have a word with you," Stefan asked once the duo returned inside.

"Uhm sure, do you want to talk here or in private?" she asked, confusion written all over her face.

"Let's talk in private," Stefan responded calmly while heading towards the bathroom.

"So what do you want to talk about?" she asked after closing the bathroom door.

"Damon and I agree with Jenna, we think staying married would be the best step for you with everything going on."

"W..what…w…why?" she stuttered.

"Your reputation is at stake here, we don't want this to ruin you. The media would just portray you to be another one of those rich, spoilt and ditsy blondes. I don't want to see a headline with 'A typical scandal you would expect from an airheaded heiress'. If staying married will save your career, I'm all for it. What do you say?" Stefan asked hopefully.

"I would agree with the fake marriage as I don't want to end my career through this. I love acting but I love that I could make a bigger difference with this career. The amount of support my fans have given for the charity campaign I launched is unbelievable. I can't explain the feeling when my actions bring a significant difference in another's life. It's the best feeling ever. I want to continue helping the people in need, providing for the poor and help raise awareness," she stated, her eyes shinning brightly.

"Ok good. I'm glad you agree," Stefan smiled lovingly, pulling Caroline into a warm embrace.

"But, Klaus will never agree to this. He wouldn't allow himself to be legally bounded to me, even if it is just for a short period of time."

"You wait and see Care. Damon is talking to him right now, I'm confidant Klaus would not object to this." He opened the door, heading back to the group.

* * *

"Mikaelson, can I have a word?" Damon sneered. "Privately"

Klaus followed Damon to the balcony, curious as to what the older Salvatore has to say.

"I want you to stay married to my sister," he fumed.

"What?!" Klaus was utterly baffled; his ears must be playing a trick on him as he could have sworn Damon just asked him to stay married.

"I want you to stay married," he tried again. "Don't get me wrong, I still want to kill you for sleeping with her and loathe you for marrying her while drunk, but if this is the only solution to keep her happy, I'm willing to do what ever it takes, even it is staying married to you."

"That is out of the question. Don't get me wrong, your sister is a tasty little thing, innocent and feisty…" Before he could finish his sentence, he was met with a punch.

"Sorry Stef, the no violence rule just can't be applied on him," he muttered before grabbing him by his collar. "How dare you speak of my sister like that? You got a fucking death wish, Mikaelson?"

Klaus pried Damon's fingers off his collar. "You already pointed out that I don't do relationships and you sure as hell have a great opinion of me," he replied angrily. "Why would you still want your sister to be stuck with me?"

"This isn't my first choice either, but you got her into this mess, I expect you have the decency to help her through it!" yelled Damon agitatedly.

"You do know what this fake marriage entails? She'll have to live with me. Do you honestly believe I wouldn't harm her, touch her or sleep with her?" Klaus tried reasoning. "You're letting her walk into a lion's den, you know?"

"I knew you would never agree to it, which is why I have something to offer. The contract is yours, if you agree with this fake marriage," Damon offered, laying all his cards on the table.

Klaus pondered. This was what he wanted; he flew all the way here for this. Was he willing to sacrifice his hedonistic lifestyle as a price for it? He replayed the advantages and disadvantages in his head. The advantages would include the contract, a beautiful blonde by his side and a way to get rid of those clingy and pestering women he had one-night stands with. The only disadvantage would be his freedom. Was he willing to be linked to one woman? Was he willing to give up his sex life?

"Ok, you have a deal," he replied several moments later. "I'll stay in this fake marriage for the contract."

"Good, I'm glad we are finally on the same page. I'll get my attorneys on it right away. Oh and one more thing, if you ever hurt my baby sister in anyway, I'll kill you without a blink of an eye," he threatened before heading back to the living room.

* * *

"So how did it go?" Stefan asked once Damon was seated beside him.

"As expected," he chuckled before turning his attention towards Jenna. "So, where do we go from here?"

"I'll start writing on a press release pronto. I think the both of you should go overseas for a week, let the heat of the news die down first."

"What? Are you serious? Like some sort of honeymoon?" Klaus sneered, the idea not sitting well with him at all.

"I can guarantee that the paparazzi will start tailing you for the next few days, trying to dig up some gossip or dirt. This would be the best way to avoid them. You can take this opportunity to get to know each other better, since you would be playing the role of husband and wife from now on which includes living under the same roof," Jenna explained coolly.

"I don't think this is a good idea Jenna," muttered Caroline.

"Caroline, listen to me. This is what's best for you," she assured.

"Klaus, can I talk to you first?" Caroline asked quietly, heading towards the bedroom for some privacy.

* * *

"Why the sudden change of mind?" she asked turning to face him.

He shrugged. "I'm partly responsible for this mess, I'm just doing my part. Besides, I'm sick of receiving those clingy calls and texts from my tryst. Having a wife would put an end to it," he responded playfully, in an attempt to lighten the mood.

"Are you sure you want to get involved with this? This is serious, you can't just back out when you feel bored. Agreeing to this fake marriage would imply a monogamous relationship; you can't just have your usual casual sex anymore! How long have you gone without sex? Are you sure you are capable of being a celibate for 6 months?" Caroline emphasized, hoping he understood what he is getting himself into. "You'll also have cope with me living with you and you'll be required to accompany me to events as well, are you sure you want to sign up for this?"

"Yes love, I get it. I'm willing to give this a go because I fancy you. Is that so hard to believe?"

"Yes," Caroline felt her heart fluttered at the way he rolled his tongue when he said the word _fancy_.

"Why? You're beautiful," he said softly. "Come now wifey, we shouldn't keep them waiting," he stated cheekily.

"Yes hubby," she played along, a smile playing on her lips.

"Great, so have you guys worked what you had to out?" Jenna asked instantly when the two came back to join them.

"Yeah, I was just letting him know what he is getting himself into," Caroline replied.

"Klaus can take care of himself, I'm more concern about you sweetie. I'm going to release a statement to the press with the back-story I've created tonight. I want you out of the country by tonight, before it gets messy. Have you guys decided where you want to go yet?" Jenna questioned.

"Anywhere is fine with me," Caroline replied. "Klaus, what do you think?"

"I'm thinking Paris. I have a place there, is that ok?"

"Great, Paris the city of love. That would be a great place to travel for your 'honeymoon'. This could be even be great for publicity if they get you on camera there," Jenna responded excitedly.

"Are you sure you can just take a week off your work at such short notice? Caroline asked worriedly.

"It's fine. I'm the boss, what I say goes," he smirked. "Besides, I've been meaning to head over there for a while. I need to pay a visit to my subsidiary company located there. So, it's a win- win situation for me."

"Ok, then it's settled. Alaric would book the flights for you. Bonnie and I will start working on the press release straight away. One more thing, let's keep this agreement among us, we can't risk anyone else knowing. I'll informed Katherine and Elena about it, but no one else can know, okay? We would be facing a lawsuit if this goes out in public," Jenna emphasized, before giving Katherine a call.

"Katherine, I need you to grab Caroline's luggage to room 2020 as soon as you can. Bring Elena with you."

Ten minutes later, Katherine and Elena had joined the little group.

* * *

"I can't believe you got married without me," Katherine pouted while the three of them hugged.

"Long story, I'll tell it to you later. Anyways, this is Klaus Mikaelson, and this are my best friends Katherine Pierce and Elena Gilbert," Caroline introduced.

"Long time no see, Miss Gilbert," Klaus grinned.

"You know each other?" Caroline asked surprised.

"Yeah, I've worked with her on some cases. Miss Gilbert is a fierce competitor," he chuckled before turning his attention to Katherine. "Nice to meet you Katherine, Elijah has told me quite a lot about you," he smiled before leaving the trio to attend a impending phone call.

* * *

"Hello brother," Klaus responded gruffly.

"Brother, you dog! Getting married without your family. I'm hurt," came a sarcastic response.

"Kol, to what do I owe this unpleasant call?"

"You got married to the Caroline Salvatore! How in the world did you manage to achieve that? Did you drug her? She is a tasty little thing isn't she?"

"How do you know her?" Klaus asked cautiously.

"I've had the pleasure of working with her before. She is definitely something, the perfect combination of sexiness and innocence. Have you had a taste of her yet?" Kol replied licking his lips.

Klaus felt his blood boil at Kol's comment. "Listen Kol, you say another word and I'll tear out your liver. She is MY wife and I expect you to show you the amount of respect," he growled.

"You're not fun anymore, Nik. When do we get to meet her? Bekah is dying to see her and mother wants you to bring her home for the ball."

"If you think I'm taking her to meet our dysfunctional family, you must be utterly out of your mind!" he ground out.

"Well, if you put it that way, I'm insulted. What happened to family above all Nik? I know you can't stand father and mother, but do this for me and Bekah, please," Kol asked half begging.

"Absolutely NOT!" Klaus replied adamantly.

"Well, if you don't come to England, I'm pretty sure Bekah would be more then willing to travel to the States to visit her. Are you willing to let our neurotic and dramatic sister out on the streets of LA?" Kol asked knowing he hit a nerve.

"I'll check my schedule and hers, though I make no promises," Klaus fussed hanging up the call. What the hell did he just got himself into? Caroline and his family under one roof spelled D-I-S-A-S-T-E-R. His pestering siblings would be all over her, and he was in no mood to listen to Mikael's offensive comments. Was he willing to let her meet his family?

* * *

Caroline immediately filled Kat and Lena in her predicament and her impending honeymoon trip.

"Caroline, I never would have imagine you in this position," Katherine laughed finding the situation very amusing.

"Your brothers must have been livid," Elena laughed picturing the scenario in her head.

"You have to admit, he is gorgeous though. I guess it runs in the family," Katherine winked.

"So spill it girl!" Lena demanded.

"What?" she asked puzzled.

"Well, duh! How is he in bed!" Katherine joined in. "I'm pretty sure he is amazing in bed with his experience and by the looks of it if family genes are an attribute, I'm certain he is!"

"Kat! Not so loud," Caroline replied shyly. "I can't remember most of what happened, but from what I can recalled, he was good, definitely a sex god."

"Would you look at that, Care is blushing," Elena teased. "Do you like him?"

Caroline contemplated, "Like is a strong word, I've barely met the man for 24 hours and am already married to him."

"So, you have no feelings whatsoever towards him? Elena asked.

"I don't think I've known him long enough to develop _any _feelings but I can't deny that I'm physically attracted to him," she blushed, thinking back to last night's events.

The three talked before it was time for Caroline to catch flight.

* * *

"See you in a week, I'll call you," Caroline hugged her best friends.

"Remember Mikaelson, if you hurt a strand of hair of her pretty head, I'm make your world a suffering hellhole," Damon threatened.

Caroline hugged her brothers sadly, "I'll be back in a week, thanks for everything."

"Care, I'll send you the back- story once me and Bonnie are done with it. I expect both of you to memorize it by the time you get back, alright," Jenna reminded them another time.

"Bye Care, we'll fix this. Have a nice relaxing week off and everything will be back to normal before you know it," Bonnie smiled giving Caroline a tight hug.

The drive to the airport was silent. Both Klaus and Caroline were deep in thoughts until Alaric broke their train of thought. "We're here."

Caroline successful dodged the paparazzi and checked in. "Thanks Alaric, I'll be alright from here. I'm sorry for all this," she replied sincerely.

"Hey sweetie, no one is blaming you okay? Have a nice trip in Paris and it'll be all yesterday's news before you know it," Alaric smiled, giving Caroline a comforting hug.

* * *

Once seated beside each other on their first class seats, Klaus broke the silence.

"Can you believe around 24 hours ago, we were absolute strangers, meeting for the first time here," he gestured towards their seats. "And now we're married heading to Paris for our honeymoon," Klaus smirked amusedly.

"I know, what a turn of events," she sighed. "Do you believe in destiny?"

"Truthfully, I don't know, do you?"

"Me either, but I can't help feeling that this is some form of destiny."

"I guess we'll just have to wait and see where this journey takes us," Klaus smiled thinking of the endless possibilities ahead.

* * *

Please leave a review and let me know what you think. They always motivate me to write more ^^

I hope the story isn't moving to slow or fast for you :p

The next chapter would focus on their 'honeymoon' in Paris, any sites or activities you want me to include?

Suggestions are always welcomed ^^


	6. Chapter 5: un voyage à Paris

Thanks to all those reviewers that reviewed!

Your reviews motivate me immensely, I'm already working on the next chapter ;)

* * *

Chapter 5: un voyage à Paris (A trip to Paris)

The flight to Paris was entertaining and relaxing. Klaus found Caroline to be great company; she was witty, smart and genuine. He honestly enjoyed their conversation. He liked that she was straightforward and honest with him.

"We should probably set some ground rules with this _relationship_," suggested Klaus while sipping his wine.

"Yeah, do you have anything in mind?" Caroline asked focusing her attention on Klaus.

"Keep things simple. You'll have your own personal space and everything. We'll just be two adults living in one roof, like housemates," he stated coolly. "Your turn"

"Just no lies, if this _relationship _is going to work, we need to try to be honest with each other," she whispered.

"Deal, no lies, no deceit," he muttered. Klaus felt a pang of guilt promising her that, he was mainly doing this for the contract. He shook away the feelings as quickly as it came, she would never have to know.

"So tell me about yourself," she asked changing the subject.

"My life isn't that interesting compared to yours."

"Tell me about your family then. It's only fair since you've met mine."

"Well, I have four siblings, two older brothers, a younger brother and a sister. There's Elijah- always doing the moral thing and what not, Finn- the dullest person you could ever meet, Kol- the mischievous wild troublemaker and Bekah- the drama queen," he chuckled.

"Wow, you have a huge family. You are lucky you have younger siblings; I've always wanted a younger sister. Growing up with two older brothers is just not the same."

"I've been meaning to ask you, do you know Kol?" he asked cautiously.

"Kol…the name sounds familiar," she said thoughtfully, racking her brain for clues. "The photographer Kol?"

"Yeah, that's him," he responded gruffly.

"His your brother! I don't see the resemblance," she gaped. "We've worked on a couple of photo shoots before, he is an outstanding photographer. The only flaw would be his attention span. Besides photography, he has an attention span of a goldfish. No offense. He is great company though, we got along really well," she smiled.

Klaus felt his blood boil at her reaction. He couldn't bear the thought of seeing Kol and Caroline spending their time together. "Well, based on the slight age difference, I'm sure you have loads in common," he said almost roughly.

"Really? How old is Kol anyway?"

"He is twenty six, four years younger than me."

"Wait, your thirty?" she exclaimed surprised.

"I thought you knew?" Klaus frowned.

"No, well you certainly don't look like it. So there's an eight year gap between us," she mumbled.

"Is my age a problem for you? Am I too old for your taste?" Klaus smirked.

"It's just I've never dated guys that were that much older than me before," she flushed, thinking about the amount of experience he had on her.

"So, have you been to Paris before?" Klaus asked changing the subject. He was still tad annoyed the way she smiled when she spoke about Kol.

"Yeah for business though. We had to shoot a commercial here once. I didn't have the opportunity to travel much then, but I do now. There's so many places I want to see," she squealed happily.

"I'll take you," he smiled.

Their eyes met. Gazes locked for a brief moment.

"You don't have to, I thought you have some business to attend to," Caroline said quietly.

"I insist, sweetheart. Besides the business won't take more than a day or two, we have a whole week ahead of us," he grinned.

"Really, that would be great! Well, I definitely want to visit the Eiffel Tower, the Notre Dame Catheral, the Arc de Triomphe, the Opéra de Paris Garnier and so many more," she replied dreamily.

"I'll take you to all of them and more," he replied, suppressing a grin.

* * *

It was the late morning when the plane landed in Paris. Upon landing, Klaus called his butler George to come and pick them up.

"I thought you were based mostly in LA, why the need for a butler in Paris?" she asked interested.

"Paris happens to be one of my favorite cities, I tend to come here often when I'm on vacation. It's sort of my vacation home," he shrugged.

"I never pictured you to be the romantic type," she teased.

Caroline was speechless when George parked into the driveway. This wasn't just a typical house, it was a freaking mansion, the type of villas you see on soap operas. "This is magnificent," she awed.

"Well, welcome to my humble home," he gestured, taking her hand with his.

"When you said you had a place, I assumed it would be those English cottages, this is amazing." The Victorian era architecture of the mansion left Caroline in amazement. The house was as beautiful on the inside as it looked from the outside. The walls were a balanced combination of paintings and contemporary art sculptures. There was a huge chandelier hung on the ceiling that lit up the hallway. At the end of the hallway, there was a spiral staircase that she could only assumed led to the upper floors. The place was truly breathtaking.

"Come, I'll show you to your room." Klaus led Caroline up the stairs and stopped at the last door. "This is your room, sweetheart," he said while opening the door.

The bedroom was beautiful. The walls were built from richly stained wood and a wide stone fireplace rose up to kiss the peak of a vaulted, exposed beam ceiling. The décor was French Provincial- style with comfortable looking furnishings in deep hues of primary colours, and thick, braided rugs covered the deeply polished wood floor. It was stylish, yet warm and welcoming.

At the opposite end of the room was a set of double doors that Caroline assumed led to the ensuite bathroom. The room was decorated with burgundy furniture and there was a huge four-poster bed sitting in the middle. The walls were covered with several paintings and there was a private balcony that overlooked the entire estate.

"The house is amazing. Thank you, this is beautiful," she said softly.

"Well, my room is just across from yours. You know where to find me if you need anything."

"Thanks."

"You must be exhausted, I'll let you rest for a bit, and I'll take you out for lunch later. I'll get George to bring your luggage up and if you want a drink or anything, there's a mini fridge inside the walk in closet. I'll give you a tour of the house later," he smiled before leaving her room.

* * *

While waiting for her baggage to be brought up, Caroline took the opportunity to explore her room. The bathroom was massive. There was a large marble whirlpool tub beside the twin sinks. There was a separate shower in one corner with no surround but a plughole in a beautifully tiled white floor. The decor consisted of white and gold vines painted on the walls around the top. A huge mirror was fitted on one side of the wall and the black marble floor was covered with a soft white fluffy rug.

The balcony gave a gorgeous view of the mansion. She had the complete view of the garden from her position. The garden was well tended, with lilies, roses and lilacs everywhere. There was also a pavilion in the middle of the garden. The view was astounding.

A rap at the door stopped her.

"Come in."

George came in with her baggage. "Miss Caroline, I hope you like your room and enjoy your stay here. If you need anything, you could just give me a ring by pressing 1 with the phone located on the bedside table. I've asked Martha our housekeeper to make some light refreshments, just head on down when you feel like it," he smiled, leaving Caroline alone.

She fiddled with her suitcase and started unpacking. Since the weather was fairly warm, she opted for a purple strapless sweetheart neckline dress and headed to the bathroom to take a warm bath.

She felt her muscles relax she settled herself into the essential oil bath she fixed. She took her time recollecting her thoughts- _I'm married….I have a husband who happens to be absolutely gorgeous_. The word _husband _sounded so foreign to her.

When she felt the bathwater tuned cold, she proceeded to take a hot shower. She took a quick shower and slipped into the bathrobe she found before blow-drying her hair.

She felt refreshed after the shower. She took her time changing into the dress and applying some light makeup. She decided to let her hair down in their natural loose curls and put on a beige cardigan. As she was applying her favorite cherry flavored lip-gloss, a knock on the door stopped her.

"Caroline, are you ready? Can I come in?" Klaus asked.

"Yeah come in," she responded.

He took a cautious step towards the room. "Caroline?" he called.

"I'll be out in a minute," she yelled from the bathroom. She took a final glance at mirror, satisfied with her look before heading out.

Klaus stood frozen looking at the sight of her. Even in a simple dress, she was spectacular. Her makeup was light, which highlighted her natural features. The dress she wore showed a little cleavage, the perfect combination of sensual innocence. He was met with a smile that melted his cold heart, "Klaus, let me just get my heels and we can leave."

She was glad she wasn't over dress seeing that Klaus had dressed casually, a grey Henley t-shirt with a pair of jeans. "Okay, I'm done, let's go," she grabbed her handbag before following Klaus.

* * *

"So, where are we going?" she asked.

"It's a surprise," he winked. Klaus led her to the foyer, "Wait here, I'll get the car," before disappearing what Caroline could only assume was the garage.

A couple of minutes later, Klaus was parked in the driveway in his red Ferrari. He got down from the drivers seat and opened the passenger door for her. He ensured she had her seat belt on before heading back to the drivers seat.

"I'm taking you to the one of my favorite restaurants. They have the best French patisseries," he explained while driving.

"Sounds great," she beamed.

Caroline hopped off her car once Klaus parked his vehicle. They made their way into the restaurant and Caroline felt her jaw dropped at the sight. The restaurant was a chocolate heaven! There were so many assortments of desserts ranging from croissants, macaroons, brownies and so much more. "This place is amazing," she said in wonder.

The waiter escorted them to a corner booth and handed them the menus. Caroline flipped through the menu, "What do you normally get?"

"Since it's your first time here, I recommend going for the macaroons," he replied while closing the menu.

"Yup, I'm fine with whatever you decide," she replied.

"Hi, we'll get one of the macaroons, one in each flavor. Can we also get a chocolate croissant and a hot-fudge brownie," Klaus ordered.

"Any beverages with that, sir?" asked the waiter.

"I'll have an Americano and for the lady…" he trailed.

"A caramel macchiato would be great, thanks," Caroline replied flashing the waiter a smile.

"So where are we going next?" Caroline asked while they waited for their order.

"How does the Notre Dame Catheral sound? It's not far from here," he said.

Before Caroline could reply, a French accented voice stopped her.

"Hi, are you Caroline Salvatore?" asked the voice.

"Hi, yes I am, what can I do for you?" she replied nicely.

"I'm a huge fan. Would I be able to grab a picture with you?" he asked hopefully.

"Uhm sure, why not," she answered while standing up.

The fan shoved the camera towards Klaus, "Can you please take a picture for us?" Before waiting for his reply, he was already standing beside Caroline, a hand wrapped over her shoulder.

Klaus took the photo unwillingly before handing the camera back to him.

"Can I have your autograph as well?" the fan asked while grabbing a pen.

"Yeah sure, where do you want me to sign it?"

"The back of my t-shirt is fine, make it to Tony," the fan squealed happily.

"There you go," Caroline said while handing him back his pen.

"Thank you and congratulations on your marriage," the fan smiled before leaving.

"That was unexpected," Klaus snorted.

"It's actually a pretty common scenario," she shrugged.

"You're joking right? So there will be more of this? Can I start collecting service fees for my photographing services?" Klaus responded sarcastically.

"Well, don't put it that way. Think of it on the bright side, we are in Paris, at least we are not swarm by the press," she replied half- heartedly.

* * *

Klaus was glad that they were not interrupted throughout the rest or the meal. He understood that it was part of her job, but he couldn't stand it. He had no idea why he had the urge to mark her every time a guy talks to her. _Territorial much, he was turning in to a possessive freak. _

They spent the next few hours visiting the Notre Dame Catheral and walking around the streets in Paris.

"Enjoying yourself?" Klaus asked making small talk.

"Absolutely! It's so different than the States. It's a really beautiful city. There's so much art and history surrounding it."

"It's getting late, let's make a move. We can have dinner at home," he stated walking towards his car.

"I'm still getting the tour once we get back right?" she asked at some point during the drive.

"Of course, I did promised you and I always keep to my word."

"Great! Where are we going tomorrow?" she asked hopefully.

"Sorry sweetheart. I have to drop in at the office tomorrow but I'll get George to drive you around," he said apologetically. Klaus wanted so badly to drop his work and accompany her around, but the sooner he completed his business, the sooner he could spend the remaining of their trip with her.

"Oh, that's fine," she murmured. Caroline knew that Klaus was here partially due to business, but she couldn't help but feel disappointed at his response.

"I'm sure you'll have a great time without me," he assured her, parking his car into the garage.

Klaus led Caroline back inside. "I'll just quickly give you a tour, so you can make yourself comfortable. So, firstly we have the basement that is also our wine cellar. You are more than welcome to have a taste. The first floor consists of the kitchen, the living room and also the dining area," he explained while showing her around.

"The second floor is where all the bedrooms and guestrooms are situated. The top floor consists of my home office and also a theatre room. Before I forget, there's an indoor pool and a Jacuzzi if you are up for a swim. You're more than welcome to explore the grounds yourself," he gestured.

"It's beautiful, thank you," Caroline flashed him a faint smile.

Dinner was delicious. Martha was a fantastic cook. Caroline was definitely enjoying her time in Paris.

"Do you want to watch a movie?" Klaus asked once she finished her dessert.

"Oh yeah sure."

* * *

Klaus led her into the theatre room and turned off the lights. "What movie do you have in mind?" he asked while making himself comfortable beside her. He was careful to leave a safe distance between them.

"I don't really mind," she shrugged.

Klaus grabbed the remote and browse through his playlists before deciding on 'The Dark Knight'.

They watched the movie in silence. Caroline felt his glance on her every now and then making her just a bit self-conscious.

Klaus knew he risked offending her, but couldn't seem to help himself from continuingly stealing peeks of her. He had never been in this position before. Sure, he had been with many _women _before, but those were strictly a physical relationship. This was different, he didn't know what to expect or do.

Every now and then her eyelids closed, and for a few seconds she seemed to be dozing. Then with a little start she would wake up again. He found her actions cute and attractive. Hell, everything about her was attractive. He knew deep down that since the moment he laid eyes on her, he was captivated by her beauty. She was so different then those women he had meaningless one-night stands with. He was able to engage in an actual conversation with her. This blonde angel intrigued him.

Klaus felt a sudden pressure on his shoulder only to find Caroline asleep on his shoulder. She must have been exhausted with everything that had happened in these past two days. He smiled, loving the way her blonde locks draped around her face and his shoulders. He turned off the TV and took his time studying her features.

He slowly lifted her arms placing it around his neck then he scooped her into his arms and carried her to the bed. He froze when she stirred slightly but was relieved when she continued sleeping. He carried her bridal- style down the flights of stairs as gently as possible. He quietly opened and closed her bedroom door behind him. As he gently laid her down on the bed, he eased her footwear off slowly before pulling the silk sheets over her body.

He tucked a strand of her blonde hair behind her ear. "Goodnight sweetheart. Sweet dreams," he whispered gently, placing a soft light kiss on her forehead. He took one last look at her before walking out of the room.

* * *

It was late afternoon when Caroline woke from her deep slumber. For a few seconds, she was confused as to her surroundings. The last thing she remembered was watching 'The Dark Knight', she must have fallen asleep. She smiled knowing Klaus was responsible for carrying her back to bed. She hopped out of bed, ready for a great day ahead. She took a hot shower eager to start the day fresh and alert. She decided to dress casual again, opting for a floral blouse and a pair of dark skinnies.

George was already waiting for her when she got down. "Morning, Miss Caroline," he greeted politely.

"Morning George, is Klaus still here?"

"Mr Mikaelson left early this morning. He specifically told me to escort you wherever you want. Oh, and Mr Mikaelson left you this note," said George while handing her a fancy envelope.

"Thanks."

Caroline carefully tore of the seal to find a note.

_Morning sweetheart,_

_I hope you had a good night's sleep. Sorry I couldn't accompany you today, but I've arranged George to drive you wherever you want ;) I've made a reservation for us at Le Meurice for dinner tonight. Wear something fancy as I've also got us two tickets for 'The phantom of the Opera' showing tonight. I'll be home to pick you up by half past five. Have a fantastic day and I'll see you soon Caroline. _

_Yours truly,_

_Klaus_

Caroline couldn't explain the flood of emotions she felt after reading the letter. It was a touching gesture and she was moved by it. She looked at the grandfather's clock realizing that it was already almost two in the afternoon. Klaus would be back soon.

"George, I think I'm just going to stay at home today."

"Of course, Miss Caroline. Can I get you anything else then?"

"Some lunch would be great," she smiled feeling a pang of hunger.

"I'll get Martha on it right away," he replied before taking his leave.

* * *

Whilst waiting for her lunch, Caroline went back upstairs to explore the other rooms. There were a total of eight rooms in the second floor. Each room was decorated differently. The first room she walked into, she assumed it to be the library. The room was covered with floor- to- ceiling wall- to- wall bookshelves, full of great books. The second and third room was similar to her room, guestrooms. She was contemplating whether she could take a quick look of Klaus's bedroom. Blame it on her curiosity. After having an internal debate, she pushed the double doors of his bedroom open. Her eyes widened as she entered his bedroom. His bedroom was huge. In the center of the room stood a large four-poster king sized bed made of polished dark cherry wood. There was a huge plasma television hung on the wall opposite the bed and the rest of the room was furnished with antique objects and paintings. "Wow, this is truly something," she said taking in the surroundings.

There was another door near the fireplace, her curiosity getting the best of her. She pushed the door to find a room filled with paintings and sketches of all sorts. "He paints," she mused. His work area was covered with a range of paintings from portraits to landscapes. She flicked through each sketch, thoroughly looking at the detailed paintings. She lingered around for quite awhile, taking in the beautiful masterpieces before her growling stomach that needed immediate attention extracted herself away. She made a mental note to ask Klaus about his secret passion for art later.

She headed to the dining room to find Martha setting down a plate of pasta and some stew. Caroline ate quietly enjoying the serenity of the home. By the time she was finished, it was still fairly early. She decided to make use of the Jacuzzi and maybe a quick swim. She slipped onto her halter neck Brazilian black and gold bikini, tying her hair up into a loose ponytail before heading down to the pool.

The underground indoor pool was incredible. It was designed to look like a private lagoon with a mini waterfall. It reminded her of the Malibu mansion her family used to spend together during the summer holidays.

She removed the bathrobe she had, before slipping down into the bubbling water. The hot tub provided her with the much-needed relaxation. She was so relaxed that she dozed off.

* * *

Klaus had been busy at his office the entire day. There was just so much stuff that he had to go through for this upcoming investment deal. By the time he was done with all his meetings he was exhausted. He decided to clock off early, eager to see Caroline again.

"Where's Caroline?" he asked George the moment he walked in.

"Miss Caroline is downstairs using the pool facilities," George replied while putting away Klaus's coat.

Klaus made his way downstairs in an attempt to surprise her. His jaw dropped a little at the sight before him. He saw Caroline walking over from the bar in a tiny black and gold bikini, flaunting her voluptuous curves.

"Klaus, you're back," she stated after noticing he was standing rigidly beside the pool.

He gulped before handing her a towel. "Hi, you should probably start getting ready," he responded roughly before leaving.

Caroline was taken aback at his unfriendly response but shrugged it off. _His probably just exhausted from working. _

* * *

Klaus practically ran up into his room. He relaxed once he locked his door; he looked down to see a rather big bulge in pants. Klaus found himself extremely aroused at the sight of her, noting the water droplets dripping off her cleavage. The tiny Brazilian bikini barely covered a thing. The sight called up vivid memories of her body from the night. He was aroused with a huge erection much to his inconvenience. How the hell was he going to withhold sex for six months when everything she does practically turns him on! He was sexually frustrated. He sighed; he needed a very cold shower to get rid of his erection and his desire for her.

* * *

I hope you like this chapter, let me know what you think ;)

Thanks to all the reviewers that reviewed! Caroline meeting the Mikaelson's would be coming up soon.

The next chapter would be focus on the remaining few days in Paris and their building relationship.

Leave a review, thanks 3


	7. Chapter 6- Take a Chance

Thanks to all the lovely reviews ;)

It means so much to me :p

Have at it sweethearts ;)

* * *

Chapter 6: Take a Chance

By the time Caroline arrived downstairs, Klaus was already waiting for her, all ready to leave.

"Sorry to have kept you waiting," she whispered.

"That's fine, let's make a move," Klaus replied coldly, barely glancing at her when he spoke.

Caroline was surprised by his sudden change of demeanor. Klaus was cold and distant all of the sudden. She tried remembering whether she had said anything to offend him or anger him, but she couldn't think of any. She really didn't have much to say because she was afraid to overstep the boundaries of their _relationship_.

Throughout dinner, the atmosphere felt incredibly awkward, as Klaus was silent throughout it.

"Klaus, is everything alright?" she asked softly, wanting to break the awkward tension.

He didn't answer. "Klaus," she said it more softly this time, anxious because he hadn't answered.

He raised his eyes and looked directly into hers. He noticed her distraught features, and sighed, exhaling a deep breath.

Klaus had left his bedroom with one goal in mind. He was going to distance himself from Caroline. If he didn't look at her, he would be less inclined to touch her. He was determined to not be affected by her appearance tonight. He would not be seen walking around with an erection.

The instance he met those intense greenish blue orbs that had captivated him, he felt his control resolved. He was stupid to think that he would able to ignore her.

Caroline steeled her heart against those intense blue orbs starring at her. It was the first time Klaus had laid his eyes on her tonight. She felt her heart skip a bit under the intensity of his gaze.

"Did I say anything I shouldn't have said? I'm sorry if I did anything to offend you," she asked agitated and confused.

"Not at all. Why would you think that you had?" he asked surprised.

"You've been all distant and cold since I saw you this afternoon. Are you mad at me? Did I do something wrong?"

"No sweetheart," he replied in a soft velvety tone. "I'm the one that should be apologizing. I'm just drained from work. I'm sorry for making you feel uncomfortable in anyway."

Klaus felt dejected with what he saw before his eyes. He was so concerned with his personal issues that he had hurt her unintentionally. It was a dick move to ignore her and now she was clearly upset because of him.

"Phew, I thought you were upset with me," she beamed him a warm smile.

"I'm terribly sorry Caroline, you have my word that this won't happen again," he replied earnestly.

"I forgive you, it's not a big deal."

"I'll make it up to you sweetheart," he gave her a faint smile.

"No, you don't have to, seriously."

"I insist," he countered.

* * *

Caroline thoroughly enjoyed herself throughout the rest of the night. The food was delicious and the musical was amazing. She was in awed at the talented crew. She was glad that they managed to resolve the _misunderstanding _earlier, as Klaus was back to his gentleman self.

"That was amazing. I really enjoyed watching it. It sort of reminds me of Beauty and the Beast," she smiled contently while they made their way out of the theatre.

"Well, I'm glad you enjoyed it," Klaus's heart plummeted, as it did every single time she smiled at him.

"Klaus Mikaelson, is that you?" a male voice asked.

"Marcel, how have you been?" Klaus greeted the familiar newcomer.

"What brings you back to Paris?"

"Business. It's been way to long mate," Klaus smiled pulling him into a friendly embrace.

"I've heard on the news that you got married! I never would have thought you to be the type that would settle down," Marcel grinned.

"Where are my manners? Marcel, this is my wife, Caroline Salvatore," Klaus introduced grabbing her hand and entwined their fingers.

"Nice to meet you, Caroline. I'm Marcel Davis," he introduced, offering his hand.

"Pleasure to meet you," she replied returning the handshake.

"Dude, you scored the jackpot, she's a true beauty. She looks like a tasty little thing. You got to let me in on your secret man," Marcel stated out loud unashamedly.

Caroline noticed Marcel had an amused look on his face. She frowned at his behavior and shifted uncomfortably beside Klaus.

Klaus felt Caroline shifted uncomfortably at Marcel's response, Klaus instinctively nestled her closer to his side. "Mind your tongue mate."

Marcel felt the change in tone of Klaus's voice and was wise enough to change the subject. "I'm hosting a party tomorrow at my place and I would love it if both of you would be able to attend."

Klaus looked at Caroline to gauge her reaction. She returned a timid smile and a slight nod. "Thanks for the invitation, we'll be there," Klaus replied before turning to leave.

"How do you know him?" Caroline asked once they were in the car.

"He was one of my buddies from Cambridge," he said while driving. "He is a pretty decent guy, once you get to know him."

"I see," she replied. Caroline didn't like Marcel, not because he was mean or anything, she didn't like the way he spoke about her. She hated the way he looked at her, like she was a piece of meat.

"I'm gonna go to bed. I'm worn out; it's been a tiring day. Good night, love," Klaus said when they got back home.

"Good night Klaus," Caroline replied retiring to her room as well.

* * *

When Caroline awoke the next morning she was not surprised that Klaus was at work. She took a quick shower, dressed and put on her makeup, brushed her teeth and was ready to face the day.

As she sat and drank her coffee, George passed her an envelope.

"Mr. Mikaelson wanted me to hand you this," he replied with a smile.

_Caroline love, _

"_I was hoping you would be able to join me for lunch today. Meet me at my office at noon. I'll see you then. _

_Fondly, _

_Klaus_

Caroline spent the rest of the morning sightseeing with George. George took her to the Arc de Triomphe, the Concorde, the Madeleine Church and the Place des Vosges. She was glad that George was there to accompany her. Caroline took heaps of pictures at each location and also managed to purchase souvenirs for her friends and family.

She was exhausted and famished by the time she arrived at the Mikaelson headquarters.

"Thanks George," she smiled gratefully, getting off the vehicle.

* * *

She made her way towards the receptionist. She observed that some people were glancing at her and whispering to each other.

"How may I help you?" the lady at the reception asked.

"Hi, I'm here to meet Klaus Mikaelson," she smiled politely.

"And you are?" the lady asked not looking at her.

"Caroline Salvatore, his..w..wife," she stuttered shyly.

That immediately got the attention of the receptionist. "Mrs. Mi..Mikaelson," she stammered.

"Yeah, is Klaus here?"

"I thought you looked familiar, it's a pleasure to meet you Mrs. Mikaelson. You're even more beautiful in person than on TV! Mr Mikaelson is in his office. It's on the 15th floor, I'll let him know you're here."

"Thanks," she smiled.

Klaus was going through some files in his office when he heard a knock on the door. "Come in."

"Mr. Mikaelson, the reception just called to inform that you wife is here," said his secretary.

_Caroline was here._ Klaus stopped what he was doing, grabbed his leather jacket and left his office.

* * *

"Hello love."

Caroline stepped out of the elevator to stand in front of Klaus.

"Hey," she smiled. Caroline looked him up and down, taking in his casual attire a forest green Henley t- shirt paired with black jeans.

"Shall we?" he gestured towards the elevator.

"We shall," she chuckled playfully.

Klaus took her to an elegant wine bar for lunch. The ambiance was different to the restaurants they had visited previously. This place was simpler compared to the fancy restaurants. It was a nice change.

"So how did you spent your morning?" he asked interested.

"Well, George took me to the Arc de Triomphe, the Concorde, the Madeleine Church and the Place des Vosges," she smiled sweetly.

"I'm glad you had fun," he smiled.

Caroline enjoyed having lunch with Klaus. He told her about his work, which she had fun listening to. Caroline had enjoyed conversing with Klaus so much that she was upset when it came to an end.

"Where do you want to go next?" he asked.

"Huh? Don't you have to go back to work?" she asked confused.

"I'm taking the rest of the day off, I want to spend time with you," he grinned.

Caroline couldn't help but smile at his response.

"Do you have a gown for tonight?"

Caroline had forgotten about Marcel's invitation. She was so immersed in her earlier activities that it totally slipped her mind. "Actually no, I don't have anything fancy with me. I didn't think I would need any."

"It's settled then, I'll take you shopping," Klaus stood up from his seat making his way towards the exit.

Klaus took her to one Paris's most famous boutique.

"Take your pick, sweetheart," he gestured towards the racks of dresses.

Klaus took a few sips of the champagne provided while waiting for Caroline to try on the dresses.

She came out in a deep red sleeveless bead embellished dress first. She looked beautiful in it but he didn't want to make a choice before she had tried on the others.

An hour later, they finally agreed on the perfect dress. It was the last dress she had tried on, a light sea blue gown with straps that hung loosely off the top of her shoulders.

"What do you think?" she asked twirling around to give him a full view.

Klaus couldn't take his eyes off her. This dress was made for her. It was striking against her creamy porcelain skin. The back of the dress exposed plenty of skin, leaving her back bare to her waist. The skirt was ruffled, falling to mid thigh, showing off her toned and curvy legs that made him want to fall to his knees in front of her.

"You look positively entrancing, love," he answered hoarsely.

"Thank you," a slight blush crept her face as she glanced over at him.

Whilst Caroline changed back into her original clothes, Klaus took the initiative to pay for all the dresses she had tried on. He was already carrying all the shopping bags when Caroline met him at the door.

"Why are there so many bags?" she asked pointing to the bags he was holding.

"I bought the dresses," he responded dismissively.

"Dresses? I thought we agreed on the last dress?" she questioned.

"You look great in all of them, so why not get them all," he shrugged putting the bags inside his black DBS Carbon Edition Aston Martin.

"You shouldn't throw your money around like that," she said pointedly.

"Come on, sweetheart. It's a gift. I insist," he said pleadingly.

"Klaus…,"she started.

"Take it as me redeeming myself for my behavior last night," he said while delivering his best attempt at puppy dog eyes.

"Alright," she sighed. She couldn't stay mad at him when he was giving her that lost puppy look.

* * *

The rest of the day went by smoothly. They had coffee and went sight seeing the La Maison Carrée together. Klaus was explaining the history of the Roman temple to her when a guy suddenly bumped into her.

The impact caused her body to jerk and fall over. Luckily Klaus was quick enough to catch her.

"Are you alright?" he asked concerned, helping her on her feet.

"Oh yeah, I'm fine" she replied regaining her balance.

"What a dick, he didn't even have the decency to apologize," Klaus swore angrily.

"It's not a big deal, Klaus. I'm fine," Caroline reassured.

"No, you're not." Klaus blinked into view a large, red and purple bruise that was starting to form.

At first, Caroline didn't know what he was talking about, but when he lightly touched her shoulder, she knew he was referring to the bruise she could feel forming.

"It's not his fault, I wasn't looking at where I was going," she mumbled.

"Caroline, how could you possibly think that?" he asked frustrated.

"Can we just leave it like this, I don't want to argue with you over this," she said softly.

"Ok, let's just get you home and get you some ice."

* * *

When they got home, Klaus lead her to the living room.

"Stay here," he instructed before he headed towards the kitchen.

Klaus was back by her side a minute later. "I put the ice in a bag and wrapped it in a towel so you don't have to worry about it melting and making a mess." He gingerly set the towel with the ice on her bruised shoulder.

She flinched and he swore. She was surprised by how much he had cursed this evening. It was a new side of him that she didn't know existed.

"I know it's cold, but trust me, it will help," he promised.

Caroline studied him as he moved the cold compress around the bruise. He was right, the ice was numbing the pain and easing some of the ache from her bruises.

Klaus continued to shift the ice pack delicately around the bruise until almost all of the ice had melted. He removed the compress and studied the bruises. "It's still going to hurt, but it looks better."

"Thank you," she whispered. She gave him one last look, then retired into her bedroom.

* * *

Caroline closed the door, breathing a sigh of relief. Klaus was so gentle towards her, she felt her heart swell at the memory of his touches. He was so different from all the guys from her previous relationships. He liked her for who she was as a person and not the heiress of Salvatore industries or Caroline Salvatore the actress. He made her feel special and unique, like she was the only thing that mattered to him.

Caroline knew she was starting to develop feelings for him; he was so tentative towards her, tremendously different from all her ex- boyfriends. She had no idea what to do, as she wasn't sure whether her feelings were on sided or were they reciprocate. She was scared at this newfound realization.

She decided a bath was in order to clear her thoughts. After a warm relaxing bath accompanied with some relaxing music, Caroline felt refreshed with a clear mind. She refused to dwell on the unbelievable pleasure she had discovered in his arms. She got dressed, and then she carefully applied her flawless makeup. Afterwards, she curled her hair into soft flowing waves and applied her favorite lip-gloss. She finished her look by adding a dash of her favorite perfume to her pulse points.

Klaus was leaning by the staircase when she made her way down. He looked dashing in his suit. She couldn't help but imagine how he would looked without it though, the few memories of that night coming back to her. Unaware that she had gotten so lost in her thoughts, her face warmed with a blush as she glanced over at him. "Hi, you look great in that suit," she smiled shyly.

Klaus steeled himself, taking in a deep breath when he heard her room door opened. His breath hitched, the instance his eyes melted into her intense greenish blue orbs. He thought he had control over his urges after already seeing her in that dress. However, his instinctive urges overpowered his control at the sight before him. She was the most beautiful, desirable woman he had ever laid eyes on. Her scent was overpowering whatever control he had left. Lust clouded his brain. Having her was all he could think about. He wanted to touch his tongue to her tender porcelain skin, wanted to rip her dress down the front and drag his mouth from her throat down to her toes.

He knew deep down inside of his gut that he was falling for this blonde angel. He thought about her constantly and couldn't get her out of his head. Plus, the thought of her with someone else made him feel sick. He had no idea what to do with his desire for her, he had never felt such raw emotion and pure infatuation with any woman before. He took a long deep breath, calming himself. "Good evening," he spoke huskily.

* * *

The party was already in full swing by the time they arrived.

"Klaus, I'm glad you came," Marcel greeted when they stepped into the venue.

"Marcel," Klaus grinned.

"Caroline, you look bewitching in that dress," Marcel said eyeing her up and down.

"Thanks," she replied uncomfortably at the way he was looking at her.

Klaus clasped her hands in his and gave her a reassuring smile.

"Come, Niklaus. I have some acquaintances I'll like you to meet," Marcel ushered them towards a huge group.

* * *

The party was a blast. Klaus stayed by Caroline's side the entire evening, tensing whenever she slipped away especially when he saw her in conversation with a group of guys.

At that moment, no fewer than five idiots were fawning themselves over her. Klaus wanted to rip their fucking throats out. A deep, dark vitriol roiled in his gut. He recognized it as jealousy but knowing that really didn't help. What he wanted to do was grab her and whisk her away. Away from this ridiculous party. Away from the line of perverts drooling over her. He knew he held no emotional claim on her, but he couldn't help but feel anger surging through his veins at the thought of another man touching her.

He couldn't stand it anymore, he marched forward and grabbed her hand roughly. "We're leaving NOW," he growled, glaring at the other men.

"K..Klaus, what's the matter?" she asked frightened at his tone.

He didn't answer but dragged her with him.

"K..Klaus, please let go of me, you're hurting me," she quivered.

This immediately stopped him in his tracks. He looked at her trembling figure and loosened his hold on her wrist. "I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me earlier," he replied ashamedly.

"I don't get it, what happened?" she asked, looking perplexed.

"I didn't like the way they were looking at you. Those idiots were drooling all over you," he yelled enraged. He took a long calming deep breath, "I'm sorry, did I hurt you?" he asked distressed while checking her wrist.

"It's fine," she mumbled.

"Do you want to stay or leave?" he asked.

"I thought you wanted us to leave?"

"I'm giving you a choice here Caroline. I don't want to force you to leave if you want to stay."

"Let's leave," she gave him a slight smile. "I wasn't very comfortable with their flirtatious comments anyway," she replied referring to the guys that were fawning over her.

"Are you sure? It's fine if you want to stay."

"It's been an exhausting day. I just want to fall into bed."

"Okay, sweetheart. I'll just let Marcel know we're leaving, then we can go."

* * *

Caroline waited for Klaus while he parked his Austin Martin in the garage.

"Thanks for everything today, Klaus. I had a great time at the party tonight," she smiled at him faintly.

"Caroline," he called stopping her.

She turned to face him.

"I'm truly sorry for my abrupt behavior. I lost all control in the moment of weakness," he said regretfully.

"Seriously Klaus, I don't blame you. You actually save me from the uncomfortable position. Good night Klaus," she said softly.

Without thinking, he leaned forward and kissed her cheek softly. "Good night sweetheart."

* * *

There you have it ;)

Leave me a review and let me know what you think ;)

Your lovely reviews tend to always brighten up my day, motivating me to update quicker.


	8. Chapter 7- Back to Reality

Hey guy, before I go on with the story, I just like to clear up some things.

Firstly, the reason why they are not are not jumping to bed together despite the thick sexual tension is because I want them to connect at a deeper emotional level when it happens again ;) I'll definitely make it worth the wait though ;)

Secondly, a reviewer asked whether Caroline would be pregnant in this story. Read on to find out, don't want to ruin it for you ;)

Anyways, here's another chapter.

* * *

Chapter 7- Back to Reality

The next few days passed in a blink of an eye. Klaus was busy with work most of the time, leaving Caroline sightseeing in the company of George.

It was sadly the last day of their _honeymoon._ Klaus had made very extensive plans for the day. He was finally finished with his work and was determined to spend the last remaining day with her company. He was up bright and early, dressed in a grey Henley t-shirt paired with black jeans, excited about the day he had planned ahead.

"Caroline, love. Are you up yet?" he knocked her bedroom door lightly.

He tried again when his efforts were met with silence, "Caroline…"

Caroline awoke to the sound of someone lightly knocking on her door. She got up from her bed, looked in the mirror making sure she was presentable in her short pajama shorts and a spaghetti strap tank top, then opened the door.

"Morning love," Klaus smirked, leaning against the door.

"Hi, morning," she replied sheepishly.

"Nice outfit you got there," he grinned. "Get ready, we're gonna explore Paris today. I'll be waiting downstairs."

Caroline showered and dressed casually, a maroon top with a pair of dark colored skinny jeans. She applied light makeup and tied her up into a loose ponytail.

Klaus was having his regular morning coffee when Caroline skipped down the stairs. "Coffee?" he offered, amused by her perkiness this morning.

"I'll grab one later, so where are we going today?"

"You'll see. It's a surprise," he chuckled.

* * *

The first stop of their date today was the Chez Georges, a fancy French bistro where they had their breakfast and coffee.

The next destination was the Louvre Museum. Everything was so beautiful, leaving Caroline in awed.

"You know, this happens to be one of my passions," Klaus said.

"Yeah, I figured," she smiled shyly, thinking back on how she discovered his passion.

"What do you mean?" he quirked an eyebrow.

"Well, don't be mad but I kind of went into your room while I was exploring the house," she replied timidly.

He chuckled, "So what do you think?"

She looked at him confused.

"The paintings. My art, sweet Caroline," he asked her nervously.

"They are beautiful, you're really talented," she smiled genuinely at him.

Klaus looked at her in fascination. He was silently glad that she felt that way, as art was a huge part of his life. Only his family members knew about his hidden passion, she was the first person he had ever opened up to.

Klaus gave her a private tour of the museum, explaining to her the history of the artworks.

"So which masterpiece was your favorite?" he asked interested after showing her the whole museum.

"I know it's a bit biased and common, but I have to say my favorite would be the Mona Lisa," she beamed. "It's truly remarkable, what about you?"

"Mine would be The Raft of the Medusa."

"Why, doesn't it look depressing?"

"It does on a certain level, but it also placed emphasis on the strong emotions and feelings of the object. It sort of represents hope."

Caroline could see his blue eyes sparkle when he spoke about his interest. She was fascinated by the way he spoke about his passion.

The fact that Klaus had the day planned out perfectly touched her. It was the perfect date. The most memorable part was the dinner. They dined at this restaurant that gave a perfect view of the Eiffel Tower. She didn't know how he did it, but he managed to reserve the entire restaurant for them. It was utterly romantic to dine in the heart of Parisian nightlife with a candlelit dinner. It was most definitely the best memory she had of Paris.

* * *

It was close to mid night when they returned home.

"That was amazing. Thank you so much for taking me," she smiled contently.

"Anything for you sweetheart," he answered softly.

She gave him a soft kiss on the cheek that felt like a feather. "Good night."

* * *

The next morning was hectic as they had a plane to catch. It was time to say goodbye to Paris. Caroline bid farewell to Martha, thanking her for her help throughout the past week.

George drove them to the airport. "Mr. Mikaelson, Miss Caroline, hopefully both of you would return to Paris again soon," George smiled sadly, bidding them a safe flight back.

It wasn't long before they were seated and was on the flight back to LA.

"I guess it's back to reality," Klaus broke the silence.

"Have you gone through the press statement Jenna sent you yet?"

"You mean our _love _story on how we met at a party and it was _love at first sight_?" he grinned.

She nodded. "I know, it's pretty far fetched."

"It will be fine," he shrugged dismissively. "You're a remarkable actress, you've got nothing to worry about."

"This is serious Klaus," she pointed out, annoyed at his nonchalant attitude.

"I get it, I promised I'll behave," he chuckled at her reaction.

"Please don't screw this up," she mumbled.

"So, when are you thinking of moving in? It was part of the agreement right?" he whispered.

"Urm…."

"Don't worry, I have a couple of guest rooms at my apartment. You'll have your own private room like before," he reassured her. He was slightly upset at her hesitancy.

"Oh okay, I'll get Damon and Stefan to help me with it then. You don't mind right?"

"It's fine," he replied lazily.

"That reminds me, how do you know my brothers?"

"We've worked on some business deals together in the past."

"Oh…"

"Out of curiosity, where do you live?" he asked.

"Beverly Hills."

"Do you live by yourself?"

"Of course not, I'm actually still living with my family."

"Seriously?" he asked incredulously.

"Yeah, I didn't really want to get a place of my own especially with my career choice," Caroline murmured.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I have been stalked before by fans and believe me, it's absolutely terrifying. There was one period of time when I was stalked by this crazed fan, it got up to the point where I could sense his presence everywhere I went. I was so paranoid; that I kept looking behind me wherever I went. I was so frightened by his behavior that I filed a restraining order against him," she shuddered at the memory.

"I'm sorry for bringing it up," he tried to comfort her but did not know what he could do. He reached for her hand that was on the armrest, "We're in this together now, I won't let anything happen to you," he said reassuringly, cupping her hand in his.

She felt a spark of something at his touch, but he probably hadn't noticed. "It's fine," she said gently, but Klaus wasn't listening to her.

Klaus's mind was already working in overdrive when he heard about her past. He was thinking of ways that he could ensure her safety in his apartment suite. He knew that his building was fairly safe with a private elevator that only a handful of people had accessed to and a doorman and all, but he couldn't help but feel the need to add extra security measures as a precaution. _I should probably get a closed- circuit television (CCTV) installed, that way I can monitor those who come and go, he thought. _

"Klaus, are you alright?" she asked worriedly.

"What?" he asked dazed, mentally adding _extra security measures _into his to do list once they land.

"You kind off zoned out for a bit."

"It's nothing you need to worry about," he replied dismissively.

The flight back was fairly entertaining. Klaus and Caroline shared stories of their family, laughing at the fond memories of their childhood.

"That reminds me, my family is hosting their annual ball around sometime next month. I was wondering whether you would be able to attend as it's all the way in London," he asked hopefully, afraid of her rejection.

"I'll love to meet your family," she smiled. "It's been ages since I last saw Kol, it would be nice to see him again."

He frown at her mention of Kol, "I'll let you know the details later as you'll probably have to run through it with your manager, I presumed?"

"I'm pretty certain it will be fine. I'll check my schedule with Alaric when we get back, just to be sure though."

* * *

The whole airport was in chaos when they checked through security. There were flashes of cameras everywhere trying to get shots of them. "Well, our scandal obviously did not die down," she sighed exasperatedly.

"This is utterly ridiculous, can't these people grasped the notion of personal space!" Klaus was in disbelief at the amount of people hoarding around them.

"Don't mind them, Alaric just texted me. He's waiting for us at the back entrance, let's go," she tugged him towards the opposite direction.

"Caroline!" Alaric shouted when he saw the pair.

"Hey Alaric! They just don't give up!" she shook her head.

"GET IN, we'll talk later," Alaric instructed, stuffing their luggage into the vehicle.

"Is this a norm for you?" Klaus asked, referring to the chaotic crowd.

"Well, it's usually not as bad. The _scandal _we got ourselves into kinda amplified it."

"How was Paris, Care?" Alaric asked, breaking their conversation.

"Don't get me started, it was A-M-A-Z-I-N-G!" she replied in a singsong voice.

"Well, I'm glad you enjoyed the break as things are going to get a bit ugly for the next few days. Jenna has already arranged interviews, talk shows and photo-shoots for the both of you. I'm assuming both of you had already memorize the back-story she sent you?" he questioned.

"Yeah, we did," she answered on behalf of Klaus.

"Good, we're heading to the recording studio now. Both of you will be the guests on The Oprah Winfrey Show tonight. Jenna's already there waiting for the both of you. She's already compiled a list of questions that would most likely be asked, please go through it before you go on," he instructed.

It was two minutes before show time. Klaus couldn't remember much after getting on the SUV dropped off at the studio. Everything was a blur after that. He vaguely remembered Katherine handing him a suit to change into.

"_What is this?" he asked._

"_A suit," Katherine stated obviously. "Hurry and put it on." _

"_And how did you know my size?"_

"_Elijah gave me your measurements. Just put it on," she demanded. _

_Klaus grumbled but he did what he was told. For Caroline, he mentally chanted. This was all for Caroline. _

"Klaus," Caroline called, snapping him out of his thoughts.

"Hmm.."

She took his hand in hers. "It'll be fine, don't worry."

* * *

The interview went well. Most of the questions asked by Oprah were on the list Jenna compiled, thus it wasn't difficult for either of them to answer.

"So, how did you two meet?" Oprah asked.

"I met Caroline at a party one night. I never believed in love at first sight before and didn't believe it existed until I met her," Klaus smiled while entwining their hands together.

"How long have the two of you been dating? Why keep it a secret?" Oprah questioned.

"We've been together for about a year," Caroline replied confidently. "This is a whole new experience for me and I wanted to keep my love life private. We agreed to keeping our relationship under wraps as didn't want to make a big deal out of it."

"Why the sudden Vegas wedding?"

"We've been discussing marriage for sometime now. I didn't want to rush into things especially with Caroline's new movie releasing soon," Klaus offered.

"Do you regret tying the knot so abruptly?" Oprah asked the multi million-dollar question.

Klaus kept his eyes locked on Caroline, gazing intently into her glistening blue orbs. "I've never regretted any of my actions since I laid my eyes on her. She was everything I had ever wanted and everything I would ever need. I admit that the wedding occurred in the heat of the moment, but I've never been happier about the outcome. This beautiful woman here has captivated and bewitched me."

Even though Caroline knew that this was all a façade, she felt her heart beat faster and her stomach fluttered at his confession.

"What about you, Caroline?"

"The moment I laid my eyes on him, I knew he was different. Klaus is everything I've ever wanted in a man. He is sweet, kind, gentle, loving and everything. I love every single aspect of him. I love him so much that I'm certain I cannot live without him," she leaned her head on his shoulder.

"I'm glad both of you found each other. It's rare to see couples so deeply in love with each other," Oprah smiled warmly.

After answering a couple more questions, they were finally finished with the recording.

"Caroline, he's a keeper," Oprah whispered before turning to leave.

Caroline smiled, making her way back to the dressing room.

* * *

"That was incredible," yelled Jenna once Klaus and her entered the waiting room.

"Thanks to you Jenna. Most of the questions asked were in the list you compiled," she shrugged.

"No, it was intense and emotional. The both of you pulled it off perfectly. Are you sure it was just an act or are you starting to fall for each other?" Jenna asked pointedly.

An uncomfortable silence ensued until Caroline cleared her throat," You're making assumptions, Jenna," she stuttered.

"Am I? You've both been alone together the past week. A lot can happen in a small time frame," she murmured cautiously.

Klaus was confused at Caroline's reaction. Was she shuttering because of the truth behind it? Was it not a one sided infatuation on his part? Did she have feelings for him? He shook his head to clear his thoughts; he was probably just over thinking it. There was already tons of man queuing for her affections. Why would she like him or choose him? He was nothing special compared to the attractive people that surrounded her on a daily basis.

* * *

The next couple of days were truly full on. By the end of the week, Klaus had appeared in eight talk shows, five magazine interviews and three photo-shoots. _How the hell does she do it? _ He was physically drained by the end of each day. He was glad when it was finally all over.

It was the weekend and Klaus finally had the day to himself. _Caroline was moving in tomorrow. _Klaus spent the day ensuring that his place was in mint condition for her arrival tomorrow. He even got the guest room refurnished and redecorated for her. He was pleased that his housekeeper did a decent job keeping the place in shape while he was away.

One of the downsides of being a workaholic bachelor was that he rarely ate from home. Dining out was always the easier and quicker option. He was surprised when he opened his fridge, as the contents were fairly disturbing. There was only alcohol in his fridge. Klaus took the initiative to purchase basic groceries from the supermarket not far from his place. He had no idea what she liked, so he bought the basics such as bread, milk, snacks, biscuits and others. He was pleased with himself after looking at the stocked fridge, the end result of his efforts.

After that, he looked into the security measures.

"Hello Mark," he called his assistant.

"Boss, you're back."

"I need security cameras installed at my place right away."

"Did something happen?" Mark asked confused at his sudden demands.

"Just do it, I expect the security camera to be functioning by tonight," he huffed, ending the call.

Mark was one of Klaus's favorite employees. He was capable and competent with his job as by the time Klaus got back home in the evening, the security cameras were already up and functioning.

Klaus spent the night ensuring that everything was perfect before heading to bed. Even though it's been only a day since he last spoken to Caroline, he missed her. He missed the sound of he melodic velvety voice, her shinning green blue eyes and her sweet smile. Oh…how he missed her already. He knew he would sleep with a smile on his face tonight.

* * *

Caroline awoke bright and early in the morning. _Today was the day she would be moving into her fake husband's home. You can do this Caroline, she mentally assured herself. _

"Damon! Stefan!" she yelled.

"What?!" Damon shouted back annoyed.

"I need help packing and moving all my stuff," she rolled her eyes.

"I can't believe you are moving up to live with that scumbag. Are you sure you can't just stay here?" he asked.

"Yeah, it won't be the same without you, Care," Stefan joined.

"I'll still see you often. Besides, it's only an act, don't worry too much," she shrugged simply.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Damon asked seriously.

"Yes, I'm sure. I'm a big girl Damon. I can handle myself. Besides, I have two amazing brothers who have my back," she grinned playfully.

"Why are you taking these much stuff with you?" Stefan asked pointing to the handful of packed suitcases. "You'll be back in six months, are you sure you need this much stuff?"

"You'll never understand it. It's a girl thing," she smirked.

"Let's get a move on," Damon grunted grabbing a suitcase in each hand.

After unloading all her luggage into Damon's silver Porsche, the siblings made their way to Klaus's apartment.

* * *

"Care, get Mikaelson on the line," Damon demanded retrieving her luggage from the boot.

"Why?"

"He can put himself to use by helping us carry your stuff," he chuckled.

"Ugh..fine!" she huffed.

The phone rang twice before Klaus answered.

"Hello wifey," he chuckled in amusement.

Caroline rolled her eyes, "Are you busy?"

"No, why?"

"Can you please come down to the lobby? We just got here. I kind of need help bringing all my stuff up," she said pleadingly.

"Aren't your brothers helping you?"

She sighed, "Damon wants you to make yourself useful by helping me."

"I'll be right down, love," he replied before hanging up.

"Caroline, love," he called walking towards them in the lobby.

"Good, he's here," Damon smirked tossing two suitcases at Klaus.

Klaus caught the suitcases with ease, "Thanks," he muttered sarcastically.

Damon and Stefan took the left over baggage respectively, leaving Caroline holding her handbag and her makeup bag.

"Lead the way, Mikaelson," Damon huffed annoyingly.

"Play nice," Caroline reminded Damon, giving him a reprimanding stare.

"This way," Klaus led them towards the private elevator at the furthest corner. He swiped his iPhone against the lock and entered a combination of numbers onto the electronic lock before the elevator door opened.

"Good, you have decent security here," Stefan said getting on the elevator.

The elevator opened up right into his apartment foyer.

"An apartment suite, impressive," Stefan said as they got out of the elevator.

"Good, your place has a high level security. I don't want any candid shots of Caroline taken. She needs the privacy," Damon said sternly, putting down the luggage.

"It's a nice place you have here," Caroline smiled, taking in the surroundings.

It was an open, spacious, luxurious and all glass window penthouse suite.

The living room was extravagant, with pure white marble floors and modern furniture including a stand-alone fireplace. There was also a white grand piano in the corner of it.

"I'll show you to your room," Klaus said walking down the hallway. He pushed open the cream doors," Here you go, love."

The bedroom was a dreamy mix of sky blue and creamy vanilla. There was a fireplace next to an elegant chaise lounge. Rich ivory curtains were draped over the large windows. The hardwood floors were covered in a pale blue oriental rug and there was a huge black four-poster silky plush bed covered with blankets and pillows.

"This is beautiful," Caroline looked towards Klaus in awe.

"I'm glad you like it, sweetheart," he smiled. _She will never know that he had the whole room redecorated just for her. _

After leaving all of Caroline's stuff into her new room, Klaus led them into the living room.

"Nice place you got here, Mikaelson. I'm impressed," Damon grinned, checking out his house.

"Do you want something to drink?" Klaus asked walking towards the kitchen.

"No, thanks. We're leaving soon," Stefan replied.

"You're leaving?" Caroline asked surprised.

"Yeah, Damon has a date and I have a college reunion," Stefan answered.

Both Damon and Stefan stayed for another ten minutes or so. Before leaving, Damon once again threatened Klaus to behave, "I'm watching you, Mikaelson," he glared at Klaus before leaving.

Once seeing Damon and Stefan off, Klaus made his way back to Caroline. "What do you think?" he spread his arms pointing at the surroundings.

"It's Perfect," she replied popping the 'P'

"I'm glad you like it."

"So, would I get a tour like last time?" she asked.

"There's not much to show. The whole penthouse suite basically consists of the kitchen area, the dining room, the living room and a couple of bedrooms," he shrugged. "There are a few fancy amenities that you might enjoy in this building. There's a spa, an indoor pool and a gym. You're more than welcomed to make full use of the facilities available."

"Sounds great already."

"I'll leave you to unpack," he said before returning into his own bedroom.

* * *

The next few days passed by fairly smoothly. Klaus was absent throughout the day, which Caroline didn't really mind as she had the whole apartment to herself. She even invited her best friends over. She chuckled at the memory of their reactions to Klaus's place.

"_Oh My God! This is Amazing!" Katherine squealed once she stepped into the suite. _

"_I know right," Caroline exclaimed. "The high tech security is a bonus as well!"_

"_Show us your room," Elena urged. _

"_I'm so jealous of you. This room is incredible. It's like a fairytale dream come true," Bonnie sighed in awe. _

"_I'm still stunned that he did all of this for you…" Katherine trailed on._

"_What do you mean?" Caroline furrowed her brow in confusion. _

"_Well, he obviously redecorated this whole room for you," Katherine replied in a "isn't it obvious' tone. _

"_What?!" she asked stunned._

"_I'm confident this room did not originally looked like this. Look at the color schematics, it's your favorite color blue," Katherine rolled her eyes at Caroline. _

_The woman was so innocent and gullible at times. _

"_I'm with Kat on this," Elena and Bonnie quipped. _

"_I don't understand. Why would he do all of this for me- a fake wife?"_

"_I'm positively certain Klaus- Mr. billionaire playboy is into you," Katherine grinned._

"_What! Are you crazy!" Caroline yelled, a blush climbing up her neck across her face. _

"_Oh My God! You like him!" Bonnie grinned. _

"_No I do not!" Caroline insisted. _

"_Enough with the lies, you are in denial. I know that look Caroline, you like him," Elena smiled knowingly. _

"_Guys, I'm not in denial! Are you forgetting we are talking about Klaus? The billionaire playboy who sleeps around," she sighed exasperatedly. _

"_Caroline, its okay if you like him. We won't judge," Katherine reassured her gently. _

"_Something must have happened in Paris, tell us!" Elena pushed. _

_Caroline looked at the concerned looks of her best friends and resolved in defeat. "Fine, I do like him," she whispered softly. _

"_I KNEW IT!" Katherine jumped giving Elena a high five. _

"_HOW? NO why? NO NO WHEN?! Bonnie yelled excitedly. _

"_It all happened in Paris. He was so sweet, kind and gentle. He took me to all these fancy restaurants and dates. He even took me on a candle lit dinner facing the Eiffel Tower!" Caroline smiled dreamily. _

"_You lucky girl!" Elena shrieked happily. _

"_Anything else happened in Paris?" Kat quirked her eyebrows and smirked. _

"_If you mean anything intimate, the answer would be no," she mumbled. _

"_And you were disappointed that nothing else happened?" Bonnie asked._

"_Truthfully, I don't know. I don't know how he feels about me! For all I know, this could be a one sided affection on my part," she sighed. "He's been giving me some mixed signals as well."_

"_What do you mean?" Elena asked confused. _

"_One minute he is this perfect gentleman and the next he's all cold and distant. I'm really confused."_

"_Well, if it makes you feel any better, I'm pretty confident he has feelings for you," Katherine smirked. "A billionaire playboy wouldn't go through all this trouble just to get into your pants."_

"_See, that's the problem. I don't think we are on the same page. I don't want to be just another one of his sex toys or another one night trysts." _

"_Trust me, he likes you," Katherine replied in certainty. _

"_I think so too," Bonnie and Elena chimed in. _

"_Just give it time and take it slow. You've got six months to live together, who knows what might happen!" Bonnie advised. _

* * *

It was the late evening when Klaus got back home. "Any plans for tonight love?" he asked walking into the living room.

"Nope," she replied dismissively turning her attention back to the reality TV show airing.

"Let's go out for dinner," Klaus suggested.

Caroline turned to face him, "Why?"

"It's a Friday night, let's not lounge around at home," he reasoned.

"Okay, where do you want to go?" she answered.

"Wherever you want to go."

"Okay, how bout the new Italian restaurant in Hollywood Boulevard?"

"Sounds good. I'm just gonna take a quick shower first," Klaus responded before heading into his room.

* * *

Caroline changed into a light peach summer dress quickly. After fixing up her hair and makeup, she continued watching the reality TV program. The opening of the elevator doors startled her. _Who could that be? It must be someone close to Klaus, since the intruder had access to the suite. _

Caroline made her way towards the foyer. She was shocked at the sight in front of her. Standing in front of her was a gorgeous curly haired brunette. Caroline stood unmoving glancing at her while the other woman just smirked at her. Caroline frowned at her lack of clothing but remained still.

"Caroline Salvatore, how nice to finally meet you!" the woman sneered. "Is Niklaus here?" she asked snobbishly.

"He's taking a shower," Caroline replied quietly. "You can wait here, he'll be ready in a bit."

"That's alright, I'll just go and look for him myself," she smirked pushing Caroline out of the way.

_What a bitch, Caroline thought. The nerve of that woman! Who the hell did she think she is! _

Caroline followed the woman determined to stop her, but the woman was quicker. She was in Klaus's room before Caroline could stop her.

Klaus was just finished with his shower. He came out of his bathroom wrapped only in a towel. He stopped at the sight in front of him.

"Niklaus!" the woman said flirtingly.

Caroline stopped herself at the sight of a half naked Klaus in front of her.

"T..Tatia,"Klaus scowled. "What the hell are you doing here?"

* * *

There you have it! Sorry for the wait!

Leave me a review and let me know what you think ;)

I'll update quicker with your lovely reviews 3


	9. Chapter 8- Start of Something New

I'm still shocked at the support received by this story! I can't thank you all enough ^^ I hope I don't disappoint :P

Thanks to all my lovely reviewers, you guys absolutely made my day!

Enjoy, have at it sweethearts ;)

* * *

Chapter 8: Start of Something New

The opening of the elevator doors startled her. _Who could that be? It must be someone close to Klaus, since the intruder had access to the suite. _

Caroline made her way towards the foyer. She was shocked at the sight in front of her. Standing in front of her was a gorgeous curly haired brunette. Caroline stood unmoving glancing at her while the other woman just smirked at her. Caroline frowned at her lack of clothing but remained still.

"Caroline Salvatore, how nice to finally meet you!" the woman sneered. "Is Niklaus here?" she asked snobbishly.

"He's taking a shower," Caroline replied quietly. "Who are you?"

"I'm surprised Niklaus hasn't told you about me. I'm the woman he has only_ ever _been in loved with," she smirked confidently.

"I presumed you are Tatia?" Caroline countered.

"So he has told you about me! I heard about this little stunt the both of you pulled, I'm sorry that you had to be collateral damage."

"What do you mean?" Caroline asked confused at her statement.

"Niklaus would never love you. I know this is just a hoax. I watched the news, the back-story you guys told the media is complete and utter bullshit. Niklaus doesn't do relationships so he would never commit himself to just one woman. He pulled this stunt just to make me jealous, how childish of him. No offense honey."

"I don't have to stand here and be insulted," Caroline said frigidly. "Niklaus is in the shower. You can wait here, he'll be ready in a bit."

"That's alright, I'll just go and look for him myself," she smirked pushing Caroline out of the way.

_What a bitch, Caroline thought. The nerve of that woman! Who the hell did she think she is! _

Caroline followed the woman determined to stop her, but the woman was quicker. She was in Klaus's room before Caroline could stop her.

* * *

Klaus was just finished with his shower. He came out of his bathroom wrapped only in a towel. He stopped at the sight in front of him.

"Niklaus!" the woman said flirtingly.

_That voice, he knew that shrilling voice. Oh please be wrong…he thought turning around. _

"T..Tatia,"Klaus scowled. "What the hell are you doing here?"

_Who the bloody hell did she think she was? Strolling in here without a care in the world. _

Klaus let out a frustrated growl," What are you doing here?"

"I've missed you, silly!" Tatia answered coyly, flaunting herself at him.

Klaus took a step back, pushing Tatia away from him as though she was filth. "LEAVE," he snarled.

"Niklaus, why the sudden hostility?" Tatia purred.

"I'm not going to repeat myself again, LEAVE," he growled furiously. "It's over, we're done!"

"What did you say?" Tatia asked, her voice and face both dripping in shock.

"Whatever we had between us, I want out. It's over. I don't want anything to do with you anymore!"

"Did you just say _no _to me?" she asked in disbelief.

"See yourself out and don't even think about stepping foot in here ever again," he yelled furiously.

"IT'S NOT OVER UNTIL I SAY IT'S OVER. YOU HEAR ME?! I SAY WHEN IT'S OVER. I SAY. NOT YOU. I SAY!" Tatia shouted stomping her foot. "You'll rue this day I tell you," she shouted before turning to leave, shoving Caroline out of the way.

* * *

Klaus pinched the bridge of his nose before taking a deep breath and turning to face Caroline. He took in her appearance- _Of course; Caroline would be standing there to watch the catastrophe unfold. _

Caroline was standing rigidly with a deep frown watching the scene before her. So, this here was the infamous Tatia, the only woman that he's been in a relationship with. Of course she was beautiful, she had big brown doe like eyes and a figure to die for. _What a slut, strutting around in a barely there red mini dress, she thought as an unexpected wave of jealousy enveloped her. _

"Caroline, love," Klaus started. "I'm sorry you have to witness that."

After a moment of silence Caroline replied, "So that's Tatia, the woman you are in love with?"

"_WAS," _he emphasized. "It's all in the past."

"Why was she here then?"

He sighed, deciding to be honest with her," It's complicated, as I've mentioned to you during _that night_. We've been in an on-off non-committed relationship for the past four years, but I'm over her. I'm done with the non-exclusive affair."

"It didn't seem like it though" she frowned.

"I'm sorry for letting you witness that. I have a very complicated life," he admitted. "Why don't you go ahead and wait for me in the living room, I'll be right out."

Caroline blushed remembering his half naked state, "Let's just stay in and order take out. I'm not really in the mood to head out anymore."

"You sure? Cause you look beautiful in that dress," he grinned, enjoying how the light peach summer dress contrasted well with her pale creamy skin.

"Yeah, I'm positive. We can watch a movie or something," she smiled turning to leave.

* * *

Klaus was clothed in a pair of black sweatpants and grey Henley t-shirt, sprawled on the sofa five minutes later. He smiled as Caroline came out of her room wearing a light blue tank top and a pair of black & white polka dot pajama shorts. _She was exquisite even in her pajamas. _

Klaus moved a bit letting her slide beside him on the couch. "Do you still want Italian?"

"Urm sure."

"Spaghetti good for you?"

"Sounds good."

"Wait here, I'll go and make a call."

While Klaus went over to his home office to order their takeout, Caroline browsed through his movie selection.

"Do you have a preferred movie?" she yelled out once he was back in sight.

"Whatever pleases you, sweetheart," Klaus replied heading into his alcohol cabinet to grab a bottle of champagne and two flutes.

"So what movie are we watching?" Klaus asked settling down back on the couch.

"My all time favorite 'Pride and Prejudice'!" she beamed.

"Didn't you just finish filming for the movie?"

"Yeah, I've seen all the previous adaptions as well, but this edition is my all time favorite! Matthew Macfayden was incredible in portraying Mr. Darcy," she responded, playing the movie.

* * *

It was the scene where Elizabeth first met Mr. Darcy. Caroline was curled up, watching intently at the movie when the intercom interrupted them.

"Mr. Mikaelson, the delivery guy for your takeout is here? Should I send him up?" their doorman Jason asked through the intercom.

"Yup, send him up," Klaus replied, getting up from his spot.

Caroline pulled him down back on the couch, "Stay here, I'll go."

Klaus looked at her with a raised eyebrow, "Hell no. You're not opening the door wearing that," he says as he pushes her back down.

"Klaus, I'm wearing shorts and a tank top," she said annoyed.

'You're wearing _tiny _shorts and _tiny _tank top that doesn't even cover your stomach," Klaus growled. The thought of other men undressing her with their eyes enraged him.

"Seriously?!" she looked at him disbelievingly. _She couldn't believe it. This guy was infuriating with his constant mood swings. _

Klaus cursed silently. There he was going all _territorial _on her again. He was never this possessive about a woman. He knew he had no emotional claim, but the thought of another man eyeing her inappropriately angered him.

They stared at each other for a moment before Klaus caved, seeing her pout. "Fine, but put this on," he huffed in defeat, throwing his jacket towards her.

Caroline smiled in victory, pulling on the leather jacket over her. Caroline took in the scent of the jacket. It was his scent- the smell of a combination of musk, leather, cinnamon and his cologne and aftershave.

She grabbed the one hundred note that he had roughly handed to her and made her way towards the foyer. She came back carrying their meals not a minute later.

* * *

She handed him his order, snuggling back on her spot eating her pasta. They ate and watched the movie in silence till it ended.

"Klaus," Caroline started as she shifted from her snuggled position beside him. "Are you ashamed of me being your wife?" she asked quietly.

Caroline had been analyzing Klaus's sudden outburst throughout the movie psychologically. She ended up with various reasoning. _He definitely couldn't be jealous, which rules out reason one and I'm pretty certain he likes women dress like this- based on how Tatia was dressed, which rules out reason two. That left her with one last conclusion; he was ashamed of her, she thought sadly. She knew deep down that she wasn't his type and the chances of him liking her back were slim to none, but she didn't know it would hurt this much. _

Klaus looked at her bewildered, as if it was the most absurd thing he has ever heard. How the hell did she come up with that? He was hurt at her assumption. How could she even think that?

"Caroline, why would you think that?" he asked incredulously.

"You didn't want me opening the door…."

Klaus cut her off, "And you came up with that?" he groaned out in frustration. "Sweetheart," he sighed taking a deep breath. "How can you even think that?"

Before Caroline could respond, Klaus continued, "You're perfect, just the way you are. I can never be ashamed of you. I just didn't want other people to eye you like meat. You tend to tempt the male population in general, especially in that outfit." Klaus_ mentally cursed himself. Get a grip of yourself man! You are acting like a bloody hormonal teenager. _

"Oh," she said out loud, looking down at her attire.

"I just didn't want other men to look at you inappropriately."

"Klaus," she smiled at his protectiveness. "You're starting to sound like Damon. I'm a big girl, I'm fully capable of taking care of myself."

"I apologize if my behavior offended you or make you feel uncomfortable in anyway. It was never my intention," he replied like a true gentleman.

"It's no biggie. I'll pay more attention with my attire next time," she answered with a small smile. "By the way, I checked my next month's schedule with Alaric and everything is good. I'll be able to accompany you to your family's annual ball."

Klaus felt himself smile. Caroline was willingly agreeing to his company. Even though, the thought of her and Kol together did not settle well with him, he was still happy at her decision. There was so much he could show her back in England.

"I'll be gone for the next couple of weeks before the ball though," she told him.

"What do you mean gone? A couple of weeks? Where are you going?" he asked out of his daze.

"I'm attending the promotional events for Pride and Prejudice."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I thought you knew," she replied simply. "I'll be travelling to Asia and Europe to promote the movie."

"No I didn't," he replied lowly. The thought of being away from Caroline upset him. They had been in each other's presence for the past month, and the thought of not being able to see her daily unsettled him.

"I'll be back before you know it," she smiled encouragingly. "Don't worry."

"When are you leaving?" he asked after processing this new development.

"The day after tomorrow," she replied timidly.

"What?!"

"I'll be back before you know it. You wouldn't even realized that I'm gone," she tried.

"Fine," he grunted out. There wasn't anything he could do to stop her anyway. This was part of her job.

"Good Night Klaus," she whispered getting up, leaving Klaus to his own thoughts.

_Caroline would be gone for the next couple of weeks, he sighed unbelievingly. He was just getting used having another person around the house. He loved the feeling of waking up to her presence. She was a breath of fresh air, so full of light. He couldn't imagine how he was going to survive the next few weeks without her. _

Klaus shook his head. _Get a grip of yourself! You sound like a lovesick puppy! It's pathetic! _ Klaus made his way into his bedroom, but was too weary to undress himself. He lay down on his bed fully clothed and tried to sleep but unconsciousness refused to come. Instead, his mind was full of images of Caroline. The way she smiled, the way her presence lighted up the whole room and the feel of her lips brushing against his cheek.

* * *

The next day, Klaus took Caroline to a romantic date. He was determined to make it memorable for the both of them.

"Wow," Caroline started. "This is fabulous," she smiled at the picnic Klaus had laid out on the beach. "When did you even organize this?"

"You'll be gone for the next couple of weeks, so I thought I would make today memorable for us," he grinned, taking a seat on the blanket.

Caroline settled down beside him. "Everything is just so peaceful here," she said looking at the waves.

"Here," Klaus offered Caroline a champagne flute.

"Thanks," she extended her hand for the champagne flute.

Her fingers brushed his and lingered. A wave of heat washed over him at her touch. Her skin was soft and velvety just as he remembered. He gazed at her intently, thinking how much he wanted to touch her. He wanted to touch her silky luxurious golden hair. He wanted to feel the hallow at the small of her back as it gave way to the gentle curve of her hips and feel the plump heaviness of her breasts. Now in this moment he wanted to touch her. He was also painfully aware how much he wanted that touch to lead to another and another, and in the end he knew nothing short of complete exploration of all her physical pleasures would satisfy.

Trying to ignore his arousal, his gaze drifted to her mouth as she raised the glass and her full, ripe pink lips parted. It would be a simple matter to ease her hand aside and lower his mouth to hers. Her eyes closed as the flute brushed her lower lip.

With a fierce, almost primal need, he wished it were his tongue, not the glass caressing her lips. "Klaus," she said softly, stopping his dirty mind from wondering further.

"Yes, sweetheart," he snapped out of his daze.

"I'm really grateful for your cooperation with this fake marriage idea."

"Why are you bringing this up?"

"I know that I'm not your type and getting married to me was something you never would have expected, so I really appreciate it," she gazed to look at him intently, a genuine smile playing on her lips.

"Did Tatia tell you something?" he asked, agitated even at the thought of _that attention seeking bitch _manipulating Caroline.

"She did, but it was all the truth I already knew," she confessed.

"Caroline, love, for the first time in my life, I'm actually taking responsible for my actions. You've changed me to be a better man, so don't feel guilty about this arrangement."

"But.." she trailed.

"Listen to me," he grabbed ahold of her shoulders and shook her lightly. "I've not the same person I was a month ago, but I like who I am now."

_He hasn't been womanizing his way for the past month. Maybe he has changed. _She stared at him for a moment.

* * *

"Come," he gestured standing up. "I've got one last surprise for you."

Klaus took her hand in his and led her. They walked in comfortable silence enjoying the presence of each other and listening to the sounds of the waves. Klaus stopped when they reached the pier.

"What are we doing?" Caroline asked, looking around the surroundings.

"Not here," he led her onto a private yacht. He got onboard first, tightening his grip on her hand when she climbed onboard.

"Of course you would owned a yacht," she smiled amusingly.

"A man loves his toys," he shrugged.

The yacht was simply gorgeous. It was pure pristine white and sparkled with freshness. The interior design of the yacht was lavish. There was open glass everywhere offering a vast panoramic view of the pier. The furnishings on the yacht impressed Caroline. They were superbly lavish to say the least. _He sure does live luxuriously and in style. _

"Wait," he stopped grabbing a scarf that was folded on the lounge chair. "I don't want to ruin the surprise," he then blindfolded her, taking her hand carefully and leading her up the deck.

When Klaus took off the blindfold and she saw the candlelit dinner he had prepared, she held both hands up to her mouth, and gasped while walking closer. There in front of her was an intimate romantic candlelit dinner setting for two. There was a waiter standing at the corner waiting to serve their meals and a violinist playing soft music.

He pulled out the chair for her and waited for her to take a seat. Only when Caroline was relaxed against the back of the chair did he go around the table and sat opposite her.

"You never ceased to surprise me," she whispered in amazement.

"I'm glad you like it, love," he smiled, handing her a rose.

"This is beautiful, thank you," she took a sniff of the rose.

The Mediterranean food served was delicious. Caroline thoroughly enjoyed the meal especially the appetizers. Klaus had everything planned out flawlessly. Everything was perfect, Caroline couldn't have wished for a better date.

Caroline ate slowly, savoring the taste of the exquisite meal. She felt his occasional glances at her, making her self-cautious of herself.

Klaus couldn't help himself but stare at her when Caroline wasn't looking. He couldn't keep from stealing frequent glances at her. She was the most beautiful creature he had ever seen. She was more beautiful in the nighttime glow than ever before. In the moonlight, her skin shone as if it were fine porcelain. The violet dress she wore clung to every curve, accentuating her tiny waist and full bosom.

* * *

Trying to rid away his mind from wandering further, Klaus stood up. "Dance with me," Klaus offered his hand.

Caroline nodded slightly and took the hand he offered her. Sizzles of heat snaked up her arm from their joined hands as she followed him to the deck lounge. There, he turned, pulled her into his arms and began to sway against the soft music. Klaus took her hand in his and put his arm at her waist. Swaying, their bodies touching, she let her mind wander, giving herself over to the sensation of being held by him.

After a few moments, Klaus pulled her hand close to rest against his chest and tightened his arm around her tiny waist. Her smile faded and she stared at a spot at the base of his throat, swallowing hard, then slowly she looked up at him. The warm expression in his mesmerizing blue orbs took her breath away.

He pulled her closer and she went willingly, resting her cheek against his shoulder and sliding her hand around the back of his neck. Caroline closed her eyes and everything faded away as she knew nothing but the wonderful feeling of his arm around her and the scent of him as he held her.

As Klaus held Caroline in his arms, he felt a strong surge of emotions. Caroline was soft and yielding, warm and cuddly. He nestled his face in her golden blonde silky hair and inhaled the delicious aroma of her perfume. His mind whirled with the music; the perfume and the wonderful feel of Caroline's body crushed against him. They swayed gently together under the stars in a long moment of enchantment.

They were almost unaware when the music ended, pausing for a moment in their embrace, looking intently at each other. The world suddenly disappeared and Klaus leaned down and kissed her beautiful lips.

Klaus could not look away from her, before he could stop himself; he was leaning over. Without saying a word, he kissed the sweet velvety lips he had been craving for. He felt a surge of electric charge when his lips met hers.

When she responded, he deepened the kiss just to taste the sweet nectar of her sweet mouth. Caroline was a glorious kisser, her lips were so warm and soft that left Klaus desiring for more.

Caroline felt a wave of excitement coursed through her when his lips crashed down to hers. His kiss was demanding, enticing and she returned it. A wave of longing rippled, tearing at her while she lost herself in his passionate kiss. She was lost, consumed in his kisses that were magical, that set her on fire. His kisses were earth- shattering, rocking her world. She moaned softly, the sound taken by his mouth on hers.

Hearing her soft whimpers and moans, Klaus deepened the kiss. Her tongue tangled with his and she tasted so delicious, felt so good melting against him. He wanted to ravish her. He wanted her _now. _

Just as he was ready to make the next move, take it to the next level, he felt Caroline's hands on his chest applying gentle but steady pressure, and he realized that she was pushing him away.

She broke the kiss, lips still parted as she backed away, "S..sorry K..Klaus, I can't do this."

Caroline broke the kiss when she felt his hands roaming over her. She mentally slapped herself for losing herself in a moment of weakness. _This was billionaire playboy and notorious womanizer Klaus Mikaelson! How could she let herself fall for his charm! Falling for him would just end up hurting herself. _

"What's wrong?" he backed off, hurt at her confession.

"This isn't right. I can't do this," she stammered. _We acted in the heat of a moment she reassured herself._

Klaus stared at her blankly; her words hurt him like a knife that stabbed through his heart. _How could she say that? How could she deny the chemistry between them? He thought she had liked him by the way she responded to the kiss. Was it really all his imagination? Was it still and would be his one sided infatuation towards her, his unrequited love towards her? _

"Can we just pretend this didn't happen? I don't want this to ruin what we have between us," Caroline whispered pleadingly.

Klaus was hurt and angered by this turn of events but the when he looked at her large, pleading eyes, he knew he would resolve to her pleas despite everything. "I fancy you Caroline. You're beautiful, you're strong, and you're full of light. I enjoy you. You _know _how I feel about you now, if pretending the kiss never happened is what you truly want, I'll pretend it never happened," he said hoarsely.

Caroline's eyes grew wide at his confession, surprised at his declaration of his love for her. _Klaus fancied her? How? Why me? She was nothing special compared to all the women he had slept with. She couldn't believe at what she was hearing. It wasn't her unrequited love towards him. Was she willing to put herself at risk of a heartache again? Was she ready to be in a relationship since the Tyler debacle? Caroline had given up on love since that incident, was she willing to love again?_

"Caroline," he whispered, snapping her out of her mental debate. "You don't have to give me an answer now. I'm willing to wait for you, however long it takes," his words were spoken softly.

They stared at each other's gaze for a moment longer, Klaus looking at her with adoration while Caroline looking at him in befuddlement.

"It's been a long day, let's head home," he cleared his throat, breaking the silence.

There was an awkward silence in the car as they drove back home. Once they got home, Caroline ran towards her room locking the door. She needed space from him and she needed time to clear her thoughts.

That night, Caroline couldn't sleep as Klaus plague her thoughts. She kept thinking of how his lips were soft, warm and inviting against hers. _Kissing him felt so good. So right to be held in his arms. She loved the taste of his mouth, the feel of his lips on hers, the bold invasion of his tongue, the hot wetness of the inside of his mouth. _She laid underneath her covers as she tried to go to sleep.

* * *

The next morning, Klaus awoke to an empty apartment. "Caroline?" he looked around her bedroom, and then went to check her bathroom. He checked every room of his apartment before coming to the awful realization that she had left without saying goodbye.

He felt hurt and sad at her departure. Was she freaked out by what happened yesterday? Did she leave before saying goodbye because she was disgusted by him and couldn't fathom him? Did he destroy their relationship?

Klaus sulked and cursed as his made to the kitchen. _He needed a drink, a strong one. _He downed a glass of scotch in a go, wanting to numb away the pain.

He grabbed the bottle of scotch and made himself comfortable on the counter. It was then did he notice a piece of folded paper. He opened it slowly, knowing that it was from her.

_Dear Klaus,_

_I'm sorry I left without saying goodbye, but I didn't think I would be able to face you since what happened last night. I was shocked at your confession last night and am still trying to absorb it now. I think that these few following weeks apart would benefit both of us. You should use this time and decide what you really want. Is this just lust or do you truly have feelings for me. I'm not what you are looking for if you are only after sex. _

_I need you to understand this, my last boyfriend Tyler broke my heart. I was with him for a couple of years and it was all a damn lie. I've never fallen in love with anyone else since. I need time to really get to know the next person I let my heart and life that way again. I hope you understand this. Klaus, I just want you to know that I do have feelings for you though, and I want to see you more. I just want to take it slow, if that's okay with you. _

_I'll be back in three weeks. If you want to talk, you can reach me on my mobile anytime. Take care Klaus. I'll see you when I get back. _

_Yours Fondly,_

_Caroline_

* * *

Leave me a review and let me know what you think ;)

Next chapter would be on the Mikaelsons!

I'll update quicker if you lovelies review ;)


	10. Chapter 9- Meet the Mikaelsons

Hi sweeties! I'm still overwhelmed at the amount of response received! As this is my first time writing, I'm really thrilled that you guys like reading it ^^

I know the story is moving a bit slow, but the emotional buildup is essential for the latter part of the story ;) Keeping in mind that Caroline had never been in another relationship since the Tyler disaster, she is still conflicted with her new found feelings. Same goes for Klaus, he has never felt such strong feelings for a woman before, he is still trying to wrap his head around it.

I understand that people then to express their thoughts freely these days, but I find it hard to truly let someone in again after being hurt. As the story unfolds, you will be able to see their relationship develop and their characters maturing.

Have at it sweethearts ;)

* * *

Chapter 9: Meeting the Mikaelsons

It had been three long infuriating weeks since he last saw her. Klaus thought about her every waking moment and dreamt of her every night. _What was she doing? Was she thinking about him? _

They had spoken on the phone several times over the past weeks, but it was never enough. The conversation they had were always brief due to the time difference. Many times he would stay up until the wee hours of the morning in hopes of having a longer conversation with her.

He couldn't wait to see her again, her beautiful face, her captivating eyes and her presence overall. He smiled, recalling the note she left.

_Klaus couldn't believe it! Caroline liked him! He reread the letter a several more times just to make sure he wasn't imagining the contents. By the end of each reading, he felt ripple of happiness surged past him. Caroline wanted to be with him! She was willing to be with him! He couldn't believe it! _

Since that day, Klaus couldn't wait to see her, as it was aggravating that she was away for so long. He even counted the days until her returned. He was prepared and willing to do anything to keep her happy, even if that meant taking things slow.

'_Caroline, his little blonde angel,'_ he thought dreamily while he used his tablet and searched for her news. He couldn't stop the wave of anger and jealousy from engulfing him every time he came across a picture of her co-star touching her. _Galen Vaughn, how he hated the man! Couldn't that bastard keep his hands to himself! _His anger preceded him like a palpable wave when he saw the photograph of Galen's arm wrapped around _her _waist and whispering into her ear. He knew that Caroline was a professional, that it was all just a way of promoting the movie, but he couldn't stand it. He slammed his tablet on the counter, heaving heavily as the jealousy fully took over him.

Taking a deep breath, he mentally reminded himself that Caroline was flying back at this exact moment. He would be able to hold her in his arms again in less than twenty-four hours.

* * *

"Caroline," Klaus shouted happily when she walked through the airport security gates.

"Klaus, what are you doing here?" she asked while flinging herself into his embrace.

Klaus hugged her back, her slender, petite body fitting just perfectly in his arms. It felt absolutely right to be there, hugging her. _How he had missed her. _He hugged her tighter. Her perfect curls tickled his cheek. Her hair was the softest he had ever felt. Her vanilla scent was intoxicating, a scent he would never forget. He didn't want to let her go. He had waited so long, and now that she was here, he was having a hard time grappling his control.

As Caroline felt his warm embrace, she just melted in his arms. She realized how much she missed felt so right in his arms, as if she had always belonged there.

"I've missed you," she murmured.

"Sweetheart, you have no idea how much I've missed you," he reluctantly pulled away. "So how was your trip? Did you enjoy it?"

"It was great. The red carpet event was pretty amazing, especially the after party," she smiled thinking about the night.

"So, this Galen Vaughn guy…"he trailed, trying to keep his tone light.

"What about him?"

"He couldn't seem to keep his hands to himself," he grunted.

"What do you mean? He has been a very considerate co- star. I really enjoyed acting alongside him."

"I've seen some shots of him touching you," he seethed.

"Klaus, you're not jealous of Galen, are you?" Caroline asked, trying not to smile.

When he didn't reply, she continued. "Klaus, it's all for the movie, nothing of it is real! You don't have to be jealous! Galen's just a co- star, nothing more."

Klaus listened in stony silence. "You're sure it was all an act and he doesn't have feelings for you?" he asked skeptically.

"I'm serious," she sighed exasperatedly. "We're professionals! Besides, I'm a married woman and he has a girlfriend."

Klaus brightened up at her response. _Good, that mutt has a girlfriend he sighed in relieve. God, Klaus Mikaelson pull your shit together man! When did you become one of those typical jealous husbands! _He became intensely jealous of anybody who approached or talked to her. He had never felt this vulnerable before; he had never been this out of control.

"I trust you Caroline. I really do, it's just him that I don't trust."

"Then trust me Klaus, you have nothing to worry about. It's not Galen, it's you that I like," she spoke in a soft caring voice, gazing into his eyes.

He sighed and pulled her into his arms once again. He held her closely, caressing her shoulder, gently sweeping back the straying wisps of her hair, brushing his lips against the top of her head.

Caroline closed her eyes, relishing his touch, having missed him so much in the last few weeks. "Let's go home," she smiled contently.

* * *

The next few days passed quickly for Klaus and Caroline, both returning back to their hectic lifestyle. During the day, Klaus would bury himself with work in his office while Caroline would attend her schedules. As they spent most of the day apart from each other, they cherished their remaining time together.

Klaus had been taking her on dates every night. They would go to dinner and do what regular couples do, but he was always considerate by taking them to discreet places for her privacy.

Caroline loved being with Klaus; he was caring, attentive and considerate towards her. He made her feel special, wanted and desirable. She loved going out on dates, but when it came down between going out and staying at home, she always chose to stay at home. She wanted her private life to be kept away from the public and for some reason Klaus seem to understand this. She smiled remembering that perfect night.

"_I'm drained, do you just want to order takeout?" Caroline asked slumping on the couch. _

"_I've got a better idea," he grinned making his way towards the fridge. _

"_What are you doing?" she asked confused. _

"_I'm going to cook dinner for you."_

"_You cook?" she asked surprised._

"_Of course, love. How does French sound?"_

"_Are you sure? I seriously have no problem with having takeout."_

"_Caroline, I insist," he stated firmly. _

_Caroline was surprised at his culinary skills. In a short time span of two hours, Klaus had prepared a full course French meal. He made them a French bistro salad, a classic French stew of chicken with vegetables and some soup. _

"_Wow, this is unbelievable," she gaped at the dishes placed he had placed on the counter in front of her. _

"_This is nothing, really," he shrugged. _

"_When you said you knew how to cook, I assume it would be pasta. This is incredible!" she smiled in awe. _

"_Sweetheart, any guy would be able to whip out a plate of pasta," he scoffed. _

"_These are delicious," she exclaimed, taking a bite. _

"_I'm glad you like it," he replied pleased. "I can cook for you every night, only if you want me to."_

"_Klaus, you don't have to. Seriously, I don't want you to go through all this trouble just for me. You don't have to impress me, I like you for you," she spoke gently. _

"_I just want you to be happy, every day, all the time."_

"_I am happy Klaus. I can't even remember the last time I felt this happy," she looked at him lovingly. "You have been so considerate and so kind towards me. I know that it isn't your style to go to discreet places for dates and you've only chose to go there because of me."_

_Klaus gently cupped her face in his hands, "Caroline, love. I'm willing to do almost anything for you." _

* * *

_The look in his eyes so full of affection and adoration that Caroline felt her heart pounding so hard it might explode. None of her exes had ever looked at her in that way before. Without thinking, she leaned over and kissed him gently on the mouth. She felt him hesitate a moment before he was kissing her back with force and urgency. The kiss soft and gentle at first began to heat as Klaus devoured her lips._

_Caroline felt Klaus deepened the kiss, caressing her lips with his tongue where she instinctively opened her mouth to him. His tongue invaded her mouth with such urgency and when their tongues met, they melded together in the intimate ritual of desire and passion. She was lost in the sweet sensation of the kiss. The kiss went on and on. When he finally pulled back, they were both gasping for air. _

Every time she thought back to that night and the way his velvety voice _'I'm willing to do almost anything for you'_, she felt her heart skipped a beat. He was so different than her previous boyfriends. He would take her out to dinner and to the movies, and he was always the perfect gentleman, with her being his priority.

All this time, they had done nothing more than kiss and hug and hold hands, nothing more intimate. Caroline wanted very much to be with him and to take the relationship a step further but she had been hurt far too many times before meeting him, and needless to say, she was still afraid to give him her heart. She didn't want to be one of Klaus's one-night stands. She wanted the next time they jump into bed together to be emotional and not just due to the heat of the moment.

She knew that Klaus was in love with her, even though he had not said it out loud, it was evident in his actions. She was touched that he never pushed her for sex and was waiting patiently for her to make the first move. Klaus was perfect, she knew with each passing day she was falling deeper and deeper into the way she felt about him.

* * *

"Caroline, are you ready? We don't want to be late and miss the flight!" Klaus shouted from the living room.

Caroline gave her appearance a final check. They were heading to London tonight. Part of her was excited to finally meet his family, while another part of her was afraid his family would disapprove of her. _Caroline Salvatore, you can do this, she mentally prepped herself. _

"Yeah, I'm all ready to go," she said coming out of her room with her luggage.

Klaus instantly made his way towards her to help her with her luggage. "Come on, love," he smiled while taking her luggage from her.

Ben- Klaus's driver dropped them off at the airport. "Come on, we better hurry," he said.

The flight to London was peaceful, since they were the only two boarding the first class cabin.

"Will they like me?" she asked wringing her hands nervously.

"Sweetheart, are you nervous?" his voice laced with concern. "You have nothing to worry about. My family is going to love you."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm positive. Besides, you've already met Kol, so one less sibling to worry about. Rebekah has been pestering to meet you since we got married, so she'll be easy to handle as well. Elijah and Finn should be the least of your worries."

"What about your parents? You've hardly ever mentioned them…" she trailed carefully.

Klaus stiffened at the mention of his parents. He had a very bad relationship with his parents especially his _father _Mikael. "It's complicated," he said.

"It's alright, you don't have to tell me about them, if you don't want to," she whispered.

He hesitated and pinched the bridge of his nose. _Was he willing to let her in? What would she say? Would she look at him differently? Mikael's words rang through his head 'No one will ever love you boy'. _He looked at her, transfixed and mesmerized at her exquisite blue green eyes. He knew he was going to let her in, Caroline was different than any other women, he loved her, he could trust her.

"Caroline listen, there's something I haven't told you," he started grabbing her full attention. "My mother had an affair back when Mikael was away on a business trip and I'm the result of that love affair. I'm a bastard child. Elijah, Finn, Kol and Rebekah are only my half siblings. Since I was wrong, Mikael had already hated me. He was violent and abusive even before he knew I was an illegitimate child. After finding out that I wasn't his biological son though, he was furious and wouldn't want any connection or association with me. He had my trust fund frozen leaving me to fend for myself. Elijah was the one who helped me through it all. I've never depended on him since. Everything I have now has no connection with him. I made the way on top, I made the person I am today."

Mouth gaped slightly opened, she looked up at him. A fresh set of tears glistened in the bottom of her eyes. "Oh Klaus, I, I…" she struggled to find the words.

Tears glistened and when one slipped from the cradle of her lower lid, with his fingertips Klaus gently wiped away her tears that had fallen down her cheeks. "Why are you crying?"

"Klaus…"she whimpered. "You had such a horrible childhood. I'm sorry you have to go through all of that," she cupped his cheek with her hands.

"Caroline, you don't need to cry silly. I'm not affected by him anymore."

"But, how could he do that to you? Even if he wasn't you biological father, he was still your step- father. How could he abuse you?" she sobbed.

Klaus heart dropped at the sight of her. He pulled her closer to him as if to merge her heart with his own. "It's okay, love. I'm fine," he nuzzled her hair and the side of her cheek.

He held her tight, letting her softly cry on him until he heard the even breathing. _That compassionate blonde angel cried herself to sleep. _He sighed, looking at her sleeping face, what did he do to deserve her? She was light to his darkness, the angel to his devil. He gently rested her head on his shoulder, ensuring she was comfortable before drifting to sleep.

* * *

The sound of the pilot announcing their arrival at the London Heathrow Airport woke Klaus. Caroline was still snuggled up to him and appeared to have a big smile on her face even while sleeping.

Klaus caressed her cheek, "Caroline, love."

Caroline stirred, but did not awaken.

"Love, we're here," he gently nudged her shoulder. "Wake up."

This time Caroline's eyes fluttered open, focusing on him slowly. "Klaus?" she asked sleepily.

"We've landed, sweetheart. Come on," he held her hand helping her up.

"Are we catching a cab?" she asked once they got past airport security.

"No, one of my siblings is coming to pick us up."

"Oh okay," she responded following him out of the gates.

"Nik! Nik!" a voice shouted.

Klaus turned to the sound of the voice, seeing a familiar face he missed. _Out of all siblings, why was he the one that came to pick them up?! _

"Kol," he replied gruffly, making his way towards him.

"Well, I'm glad to see you too Nik," Kol responded sarcastically. Turning his attention to the blonde beauty beside his brother, "Caroline darling, it's been ages since I last saw you. I would never have dreamt meeting you again as my sister- in – law," he smirked pulling her into a friendly hug.

"Kol Mikaelson! I've missed you. How have you been?" she smiled returning the embrace.

Klaus stood still, watching her hugging his brother. He knew that she had no feelings for Kol except friendship, he was still jealous at the sight of her touching another man besides him.

Kol noticed Klaus's rigid stance and unsubtle glare when he hugged Caroline. _Someone was jealous already; he smirked loving how he could easily aggravate his older brother. _"We can catch up later, let's get out of here. The car's this way," he grabbed a suitcase in each hand and led the way.

"So Caroline, how did this happened? I was flabbergasted when I saw the news of the both of you married!" Kol shouted excitedly while driving.

"Kol.."Klaus growled.

"Come on Nik! How could you keep this a secret from your family! You've dated her for a year and you couldn't find a chance to break us the news?"

"You know why I kept my mouth shut. I don't want any of you to go around pestering her."

"Nik, that's sad. We're family and Caroline is now family as well, right sister?" he turned his attention to Caroline.

"Urm yeah right," she stammered.

"Oh Caroline, don't need to get all shy on me! I've already seen you almost naked

a number of times, there's no need for shyness. We're beyond that, especially seeing you are my sister now," Kol smirked.

"What the hell did you just say?" Klaus growled, his control snapping.

"What? The naked part or the sister part? There are both true.." he snickered.

Klaus looked at Caroline wanting to confirm his suspicions.

Caroline sighed, noticing the thick tension. She grabbed his arm tightly to reassure him, "Klaus, don't let your mind wander, it's not what you thing, nothing happened. Kol was the photographer for the shoot, and I was the model for it. I had to wear a very tiny bikini for the shoot, that was what he meant by almost naked."

Klaus relaxed at her explanation. _He was frustrated at himself for having such little faith in her. Of course Kol would say things to aggravate him, he had been doing that since birth. _Klaus pulled her closer and whispered in her ear, "I trust you, I'll be a complete fool if I ever doubt you." He leaned down and placed a feather light kiss on her lips.

"Urgh," Kol groaned from the drivers seat. "Will you two stop making googly eyes at each other. I'm trying to drive here," he announced.

"I think someone is jealous," Klaus smirked, wrapping his arms tighter around her waist.

"Get a room! The sight of the two of you is disgusting."

"Yup, he is definitely jealous," Caroline replied playfully.

'Hasn't it been close to two months since your drunken weeding?"

"Yeah, why?" Klaus asked dismissively.

"Haven't you grown tired of each other yet? I really don't want to spend the next few nights listening to the two of you go at it," he whined jokingly.

"Kol, say another word and I'll tear out your liver," Klaus threatened, not even bothering to look at his trouble making brother.

"Always with the death threats Nik. No need to pretend brother, I understand completely how insatiable you are," Kol smirked at Klaus, amusement in his eyes.

"Another word and I'll rip your throat out," Klaus snarled.

"Caroline, how's Nik in bed? Kol asked grinning, raising his eyebrows.

Caroline shifted uncomfortably in her seat, "Our sex life is absolutely none of your concern."

"Kol, not another word," Klaus roared.

"Alright, alright…don't need to get all worked up about it!" Kol replied surrendering.

"So, Kol how have you been lately?" Caroline asked changing the subject.

"You know, the usual….shooting bikini shoots, flirting and shagging up models," he winked.

"Urgh, too much info there," Caroline replied disgusted.

"Well, what can I say. The female population adores me. It never ceases to amaze me how willing they are to throw themselves at me," he grinned mischievously. "Nik should know…"

Caroline could feel Klaus tensing beside her, ready to strangle Kol. "Ok, let's talk about something else please," she said wanting to break the tension.

"Bekah's excited to meet you. She has been going on about you for the past few days. You're gonna be in for the time of your life," Kol chuckled at the double meaning.

"I'm excited to meet your sister too," she smiled.

"That's what people tend to say before they meet her. Our darling baby sister is the most annoying and demanding person in existence. Your gonna be in for one hell of a trip," Kol grinned.

Caroline was glad that both Klaus and Kol were in good terms when they arrived at his mansion. She didn't want to be the peacemaker between again. Their constant bickering reminded her of her brothers. Damon and Stefan used to butt heads in everything when they were young. _She missed her family deeply; living with Klaus was just not the same. _

* * *

"Nik!" Rebekah ran towards Klaus pulling him into a tight embrace.

"Woah…woah, slow down there Bekah. You are going to crush me," Klaus chuckled. He was happy to see his baby sister, as it had been too long since he last saw her.

"Bekah, what about me? I thought I'm your favorite brother?" Kol joked.

"When pigs fly," Rebekah snickered.

"Bekah, I want you to meet Caroline, my wife," Klaus introduced the two blondes.

"It's so great to finally meet you. I'm Rebekah, you can call me Bekah if you want," she said smiling.

"Nice to meet you Bekah. I'm Caroline, you can call me Care if you like," Caroline responded sweetly.

"You're way more beautiful in person. I can't believe I'm standing in front of a celebrity," she beamed excitedly.

"Don't say that, I'm just a regular person like you," Caroline responded modestly.

"You're Caroline freaking Salvatore. Oh My God, you'll have to tell me everything about Hollywood! Were you actually dating Galen Vaughn?" she asked pulling her into the house, leaving the two men in the foyer.

"Would you look at that? Rebekah has found a new playmate! You won't be seeing Caroline anytime soon anymore," Kol chuckled looking at Klaus.

"Just grab the bags," Klaus huffed, making his way inside with their suitcases.

* * *

"Niklaus, how nice of you to finally grace us with your presence."

"Finn, brother. Well some of us actually lead an exciting and hectic lifestyle. Still living a dull life and being a bore I see," Klaus countered.

"Mind your tongue, Niklaus," a female voice lectured.

"Mother," Klaus nodded in acknowledgement.

"I'm glad you finally decided to return to London. I can't even remember the last time we gathered as a family," Esther replied.

"I'm only here for the ball, mother. I lead a perfectly content life back in the States, I don't see myself moving back to London in the foreseeable future."

"And where is my daughter- in- law, the wife you suddenly have?" she questioned.

"Bekah has her somewhere," he shrugged.

"I still don't understand why you kept all of this a secret. We found out through the media for God's sake and we're supposed to be FAMILY!" Esther said, her voice trembling with anger.

"It's all in the past now. Let the past be the past."

"Is she pregnant?" she asked scrutinizing.

"WHAT? CAROLINE'S PREGNANT? How did this happen? Did you not use protection?" Kol shouted surprised.

"Lower your damn voice, the whole of London could have heard you," he hissed at Kol. Turning his attention back to Esther, "No. What gave you the idea?" he asked bewildered.

"Niklaus, you are never the one for commitment not after the Tatia scandal. Why would you commit yourself to a life long marriage if she isn't carrying your child? What changed?" Finn asked curiously.

"Can the three of you stop analyzing me? Let's get one thing straight, I'm not going to stand here and let you insult her. She isn't _pregnant_! She is my wife; I expect all of you to show that amount of respect. Especially you Kol, I'll knock your teeth out if you pester or annoy her again.

"Someone's getting all worked up…" Kol waggled his eyebrows playfully.

"Kol Mikaelson, Niklaus is right. Mind you manners during their stay here. Stop annoying your brother and his wife. They are guests here and I expect you to treat them like one," Esther said.

"Thank you," Klaus replied roughly.

"I can see that you care about this girl. Now where is she?" Esther asked clasping her hands together happily.

"Bekah," Klaus groaned out.

"What?" Rebekah asked, coming out of a room with Caroline in tow.

"Mother, this is my wife, Caroline. Caroline, love, this is my mother Esther," Klaus introduced.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Mikaelson," Caroline smiled brightly.

"Please dear, call me mother. We are a family now, welcome to the family Caroline."

"Mother," Caroline said shyly. She moved to shake her hand but Esther opened her arms wide and hugged her.

"It's nice to finally meet you. I'm sure it's been an exhausting flight for the both of you. I'll let the both of you rest, we can talk later when you both are well rested," Esther smiled. "Kol, Finn help them with their luggage, will you boys?"

"Yes, mother," the two replied.

* * *

"Come love," Klaus took her hands in his and led her upstairs. He led her to the room at the end of the hallway, pushing the burgundy double doors.

Klaus's bedroom was the same size as his bedroom in Paris. It included a large ensuite bathroom and a separate dressing room with walk- in wardrobe. The bedroom furniture was made of antique mahogany: the four-poster bed, the chest of drawers, bedside tables and bookcase. Half of the room was given over to a sitting area with a cozy expensive looking couch, armchair and coffee table arranged around a fireplace. The bedroom was lit by several old- fashioned lamps- standard lamps, table lamps and bedside lamps- to create a soft, soothing light. There was a television, entertainment system and even a tiny bar at the other end of the room. There were also landscapes and modern artworks hung around the room.

"Wow," Caroline said not hiding her awe. "It's so old fashioned…not in a bad way though," he stuttered.

"What can I say love, I'm an old fashioned type of guy."

"It's beautiful," she said, stifling a yawn.

"Let's get you some rest. You can have the bed, I'll sleep on the coach for our stay here."

"No, I can't do that to you. I can't put you out of your bed!" she started.

"No, sweetheart. I am a gentleman, I'll take the couch," his eyes were tender.

"Klaus, it is a king sized bed. I could share the bed with ..you."

There was a pause. Caroline wanted to look up, to read the expression on his face, but she was scared. His warm, callused fingers tug her chin up. Caroline felt her heart throbbed when their eyes met.

"Caroline, are you sure?" he asked softly. "It's okay sweetheart, you don't owe me anything at all. I don't mind sleeping on the couch."

She touched his cheek," Klaus, I'm positive." She took off her footwear and lied down making herself comfortable.

Klaus look at Caroline in his bed; all he could think about was joining her there. Not leaving time to hesitate, he slipped off his shoes and climb into the bed beside her. Klaus reached his arm over and wrapped it around Caroline's waist, and nuzzled his nose into her hair to smell her scent once again.

"Sleep sweetheart," he murmured gently.

* * *

It was late afternoon by the time Klaus woke up. He was thrilled that Caroline was still sleeping soundly beside him. He stared down at her sleeping form on the bed, taking in her exquisite beauty. _God, she was beautiful, Klaus thought to himself. _Her skin had a glow about it that made her seem angelic. Reaching out, he touched her face gently, careful not to wake her as he studied her perfect features. Not once was her ever so enamored and attracted to a woman. Feeling the weight of his stare, Caroline slowly fluttered her eyes open and there staring into her eyes were those blue windows of his souls.

"Hi," she smiled contently.

"Good evening, love."

"How long had we been asleep for?" she asked sitting up.

"Almost the entire day. It's almost evening now."

"Oh, we should probably head back downstairs then," she suggested getting up.

He grabbed her wrist stopping her, giving a soft, quick kiss, "Now, I'm ready to go," he smirked.

They walked down the staircase hand in hand, walking towards the sitting room.

"Nik, guess who's here?" Kol asked.

"Klaus Mikaelson, missed me?" a female voice asked.

Caroline turned to face the owner of the voice. She was gorgeous with long dark blonde hair and soft grey eyes. She was wearing a simple floral print dress paired with boots. Caroline felt Klaus letting go of her hand upon seeing the newcomer.

"Klaus!" the woman smiled throwing herself in his arms.

"C.. Camille what are you doing here," Klaus asked stunned.

* * *

There you have it! Sorry it took longer to update! Leave me a review and let me know what you think! I'll update faster with more reviews ;)

Hopefully this chapter didn't disappoint ;)


	11. Chapter 10- Seeing Green

So sorry for not updating sooner!

Here's an extra long chapter as compensation ;)

* * *

Chapter 10: Seeing Green

"C.. Camille what are you doing here," Klaus asked stunned.

"Klaus, nice to see you, you ungrateful douchebag. It's been way too long. The last time I saw you were when we graduated from Oxford together. It's been nearly seven years," the blonde chuckled, lightly punching him.

"Ouch, seven years and you're still the violent girl I remember. It's nice to see how much you missed me," he grinned rubbing his arm.

"So, how have you been? I was shocked when I heard the news of you getting married! You didn't even have the decency to tell me! I'm hurt, old friend!" she joked.

"Well, Camille if it's any consolation, you weren't the only one kept outside the loop. We were all left in the dark as well," Rebekah replied annoyed. "You know Nik, I would understand you keeping your love life from our family, but I would never have imagined you keeping me in the dark as well," she replied slightly hurt.

"Enough, I don't really need to have the two of you gang up on me. Just leave it, it's all in the past now anyway," Klaus said lowly. "Moving on, Camille this is Caroline, my wife. Caroline, this is Camille my child hood friend I grew up with."

"It's nice to finally meet you Caroline. I'm a huge fan of your work," Camille smiled.

"Thanks. It's nice to meet you too," Caroline replied politely.

"Camille here majored in psychology as well. She is currently working in one of the best psychiatric institutions here in London- The Bethlem Royal Hospital," Klaus explained to Caroline.

"That's great, I majored in psychology in Yale, but I never did managed to pursue a career in it. I seem to enjoy acting more."

"What a coincidence. It's nice to meet a friend from the same field," Camille replied gleefully.

Caroline was about to reply when Rebekah stepped in. "I'm sure the two of you can acquaint yourself another time. Nik, I like to borrow Caroline for a bit," Rebekah said already dragging her away from the living room.

"Good Luck Caroline!" Kol smiled wickedly. "You're going to need it!"

"I can hear you, you retard!" Rebekah countered, pulling Caroline up the stairs.

"Well Nik, you might as well get used to being alone, especially for the duration of your stay here. Rebekah isn't going to let her out of her sight, by the looks of it," Kol said loudly, before leaving the two of them alone.

* * *

"So what have you been up to? Still single?" Klaus asked Camille taking a seat beside her and disregarding Kol's comment.

"Nope, not anymore. I actually just started dating someone," she trailed off.

"That's great. What does he do?" Klaus asked.

"Urm, he is actually a guy you know."

That immediately peaked Klaus's interest, "Who?"

She hesitated one a moment, "Marcel, I'm dating Marcel.."

Klaus jaw dropped at her revelation. _Camille was dating Marcel, how the heck did that happen?! _ "Sweet Lord, how did that happened? And why didn't any of you tell me?"

"We're only started dating, it's still in the early stages. We didn't want to make a big deal out of it, not yet anyway," Camille responded in an '_it's not a big deal' _tone.

"How long?"

"Bout two months, like I said, early stages."

"Well, you could have given me a hint. I can't believe Marcel didn't tell me when I saw him in Paris!"

"Wait, you were in Paris?! What for?"

"Honeymoon," he grinned. "Anyways, I want you to be careful, Marcel's not exactly a one woman type of guy.

"Geez, Niklaus. Don't worry; you are going way overboard here. We are not even that serious yet. Besides, if you Klaus Mikaelson, billionaire playboy and womanizer can change your ways and settle down, I'm sure Marcel would be capable as well. Enough about me so tell me about her. She looks beautiful by the way," Camille smirked.

"I don't even know where to start. She's absolutely beautiful and I mean not just appearance wise. She has the purest and kindest heart. She is compassionate, caring and loving. I've never felt so strongly about for a woman before. It's scary how deeply I have fallen for her. She is the light to my darkness. She is everything I've ever wanted," Klaus stated in a breath.

Camille was silent for a moment before breaking into a smile. "I'm so happy for you Niklaus. You deserve happiness especially since that Tatia incident. You were never the same after that _manipulating and conniving bitch _broke your heart. I'm so glad you finally learnt to love again. Caroline sounds like a lovely woman," Camille smiled genuinely.

"I know, I don't know what I did to deserve her. She is too good for me."

"Klaus don't say that, you deserve her love. You are a great guy, an annoying jerk at times but I still love you."

"You love me?" Klaus smiled eyes twinkling in mischief.

Camille hit his arm playfully, "As a friend."

They talked for a bit more, reminiscing their days in Cambridge. "I really have to thank her for bringing back my best friend," Camille said.

"Can I ask you for your advice?" he asked cautiously.

"Yeah, if I can help. What do you want help with?"

"It's about C..Caroline," he whispered.

"Klaus Mikaelson asking me advice on women?! I never thought this day would come!" Camille stifled a laugh.

"Come on, I'm being serious here!" he grunted out.

"Okay okay, what does a womanizer like yourself need help with? Hopefully this isn't about your sex life, as I can't help you in that department. "

"Camille," he growled intimidatingly. "That's enough, are you going to help me or not?"

"Okay, okay. I swear, no more laughing. I'm all ears now."

Making sure no one was lingering, Klaus spilled his situation. He told her everything- the drunken wedding, the one night stand and the contract. He knew that he wasn't supposed to tell a soul about the contract, but it's Camille he is opening up to. He knew he could trust his old friend.

Camille was speechless after listening to Klaus's story. _What the hell did he get himself into! _"Ok, let me get this straight. So the whole back story, love at first sight crap was a hoax?"

"Well, I wouldn't put it that way. I definitely felt something for her the moment I laid eyes on her."

"So the two of you had not met before the benefit? The whole dating secretly to keep her private life away from public was just a lie?" she asked a bit loudly.

"Sssh, not so loud. I don't want anyone else finding this out," he hissed. "What am I going to do?"

"Just to get everything straight, you stayed in this false marriage for the contract?" she asked frowning.

"Yes, I'm not proud of it, but it's the truth. But I never thought I would fall for her. What am I going to do?" he asked worriedly.

"You do love her right?" she asked.

He nodded. "Of course, I thought it was just lust and attraction before but I realized it wasn't just that. I care deeply for her."

"You bastard, how could you do that to her especially after she told you about Tyler?" she snapped, pointing a finger at him accusingly.

"Camille, I know I fucked up. I don't need a lecture to know what I did was wrong, I want to know what to do," he sighed desperately.

"Okay, I'll tell you what I think you should do, even if you might not be happy with it," she paused. "I think you should tell her the truth."

"What?! Why?" he asked.

"If you truly love her, I think you should be the one telling her. It would be horrible if she found out some other way later."

"But she won't forgive me if I do. Can't you think of something else?"

"Listen to me Niklaus," she looked at her sternly. "She would hurt even more if you kept this from her. You said so yourself, that you guys have not had been intimate since the wedding night, as Caroline wanted to take things slow. Tell her so you can gain her trust. I know she would be hurt and disappointed when she knows the truth, but you can earn her trust again."

"She will hate me when she finds out. I'll lose her."

"Are you going to keep her in the dark due to your selfish desires. A lasting relationship is based on trust; you need to let her trust you. From what you told me, I gathered that she has really low faith in men since Tyler, that's why she is hesitant to let you fully in. I know it's hard Klaus, but I really think you should be honest with her. What if she found out the truth through someone instead?"

"I know, but I'm scared she won't forgive me. I can't bare the thought of losing her, not when I have her this close."

"She'll forgive you eventually. You said so yourself, she is kind and compassionate. She might need some time to get through it, but if she really loves you, she will forgive you," Camille said patting his shoulder in reassurance.

"I'll think about it," he said after a moment. "Can I ask for a favor?"

"It depends, what do you need?"

"Do you think you can perform a psychological profile on Caroline?" Klaus asked slowly, afraid to look into Camille's eyes.

"I don't understand, why do you want me to do that?" Camille asked perplexed by his sudden request.

"I think there was more to the Tyler incident than she led on. Her brothers were furious when they found out. One of them threatened to kill me if I upset her. I want to know what happened when she found out the truth about Tyler. "

"Are you sure? She studied psychology as well; she would probably know I'm profiling her," Camille explained carefully, feeling slightly uncomfortable at his request.

"Please, I need to know before I even consider telling her."

"Fine," she sighed giving in. "But I'm not making any promises. If she doesn't want to talk about it, I won't push her. I'll only ask her as a friend."

"Thanks, I owe you one."

"Okay, I'll try talking to her," Camille replied getting up.

Klaus sat there alone deep in thought. _What was he going to do? He knew that telling her the truth was necessary, but he didn't want to risk losing her trust. Not after spending two whole infuriating months earning it. He sighed, why was his life so complicated! Why couldn't he live a simple life with her?_

* * *

Caroline had been busy conversing with Rebekah since they left Klaus. The conversation they had was a bit awkward at first, but they grew more comfortable in each other's presence with each passing minute. It was easy to talk to the other blonde as they were both twenty-two and had similar interests. Caroline learnt that Rebekah was an event planner mostly organizing parties and auctions.

"Tell me more about what you do," Rebekah pushed. "I've always wanted to know how it feels like to live as a celebrity."

"It's nothing special, really."

"I've seen your latest movie, 'Pride and Prejudice', it is truly remarkable," Rebekah gushed.

"Thanks, that means a lot. I'm a huge Jane Austen fan and was a bit worried whether I could pull the role of successfully. I was worried I couldn't pull off the character."

"Your portrayal of Elizabeth Bennett was _perfect! _ It was amazing, I really enjoyed watching it, being a huge Jane Austen fan myself," Rebekah said sheepishly.

"Thanks, I'm glad you like it."

"Galen Vaughn played the role of Mr. Darcy perfectly. The chemistry between the two of you was magical. It really looked that the two of you were madly in love with each other"

"Yeah, Galen is a great co- star. I truly enjoyed working with him. We hit it off really well."

"You know before the news of your drunken marriage broke out, there were rumors stating that you and Galen were actually an item. Apparently, the both of you were so great on screen because you were already dating off screen," Rebekah stated carefully.

"The media tends to exaggerate all the time. We are just good friends, nothing more."

"That was why I was surprised when the news broke out about the marriage between you and Nik."

"Were you upset by the news?" Caroline asked timidly.

"What, no of course not! I've always wanted a sister and couldn't have hoped for a better one!" Rebekah smiled. "I'm so happy for the both of you. Nik deserves to be happy, he deserves happiness than most of us after what he had been through with Tatia."

"Klaus told me about once about Tatia, but I feel that he only gave me a brief explanation of what really happened." Caroline whispered.

"Nik was just different after the whole ordeal. He used to be this fun, caring and loving person but I think he lost hope in love after the betrayal. He was always cold and distant after that. He used women for pleasure, always shagging and bedding different women as he pleases until you came along. You've changed him, Caroline. I can see that he isn't as broken as he used to be before and I want to thank you for that," Rebekah clasped their hands together. "Thank you for saving him."

"Bekah, you give me too much credit," Caroline replied modestly. "Klaus has changed me as well."

"I'm really glad the two of you are happy together. You two are perfect for each other."

"Can I ask you something," Caroline asked cautiously.

"Yeah of course."

"About Camille…is she and Klaus just friends?" Caroline asked her curiosity getting the best of her.

"Yeah they practically grew up together. I think she had a huge crush on him a long time ago, but they didn't get together or anything. Wait, are you jealous?" Rebekah grinned, raising her eyebrow.

"What! No," Caroline defended a bit loudly.

"You don't have to pretend in front of me," Rebekah smiled gently. "And you don't have any reason to be jealous, Niklaus wouldn't cheat on you. He obviously loves you, only you."

* * *

It was dinnertime when the two blondes made their way out of Rebekah's room.

"See, I told you, Nik. You won't be seeing Caroline much with Bekah around," Kol snickered.

"Kol, behave. She is a guest here," Esther warned.

"I hope you enjoy your stay here Caroline. If there's anything you need, don't hesitate to inform me," Esther smiled warmly.

"Madam, dinner is ready," a servant bowed.

The group made their way towards the dinning room. Esther sat at the head of the table, with Kol and Klaus on each of her side. Caroline instinctively took the seat beside Klaus while Rebekah took her spot beside Kol.

"Nik, how long are you going to stay in London for?" Rebekah asked.

"Roughly a week, we're leaving after the ball."

"You're only staying for a week! Can't you stay longer? There's so much stuff that I want to show Caroline, we just started being friends!" Rebekah whined.

"Sorry, but I can't take that long out of work."

"Would you be able to stay longer Caroline?" Rebekah asked hopefully.

"I'm sorry, I wish I could but I can't," Caroline replied sadly.

"Oh.."

"You can always come and visit us though," Caroline suggested brightly.

"Really?" Rebekah beamed.

"Yeah, it would be great. I'm sure Klaus wouldn't mind."

"Can I please Nik?" Rebekah pleaded giving him her puppy dog look.

"You're always welcome, Bekah," Klaus replied with brotherly affection.

"Great, I can't wait to see what you do first handedly," Rebekah exclaimed excitedly.

"Do you just like me because I'm a celebrity?" Caroline joked.

"Of course not!" Rebekah replied serious.

"I'm just messing with you! I'm sure it's fine if you want to tag along."

Caroline found the dinner entertaining as she watched Klaus and Kol continuous bickering throughout the entire meal. Though her brothers bicker occasionally, it wasn't as amusing as the Mikaelsons.

* * *

Klaus was glad when dinner was finally over. It was a disaster he never ever wanted to sit through again. Kol was incredibly annoying throughout it; he was this close to strangling him. He was worn out when they retired into their rooms. Klaus dropped down tiredly on the bed, thinking of what Camille had said earlier.

"I'm going to have a shower first," Caroline said, leaving him in his own thoughts.

Klaus could hear the shower running a few minutes later. He lay there listening to the sound of the water then he began to think of her naked in the shower. He could picture her beautiful body with water running down her chest in between her breasts and cascading down over her body, her skin agleam, driving himself completely crazy. He shut his eyes tightly and groaned. He was beyond hard and his jeans felt two sizes too small. He really needed to stop going there, shaking the erotic images from his dirty mind. Gritting his teeth, he shifted the bulge in his pants to relieve some of the pressure.

Caroline turned off the shower, stepped out and dried herself briskly with the large, soft bath towel. She felt refreshed after the shower, just what she needed to wind down from her crazy day. She slipped on a matching set of pajamas- a blue tank top and blue pajamas bottoms before exiting the bathroom.

Klaus heard the bathroom door squeaked open. Caroline was dressed in blue pajamas and her hair was wet. Her skin was slightly flushed from the hot shower; he gulped at the sight of her. He could feel the hardness of his erection again. _Damn! Aroused again! _How was he going to sleep beside her when all he could think about is ravishing her.

Klaus got up and made his way towards the bathroom quickly trying to hide his erection. He didn't want to freak her out or made her think he was just after sex. Klaus took a long cold shower, briefly succeeding in dampening some of his arousal. Making sure he was in control of his desires, he slowly walked out of the bathroom.

Caroline was lying on her side on the bed, sleeping quietly curled up. He noiselessly crawled into bed behind her, and gently wrapped his arms around her, pulling her tightly to himself. She looked peaceful as he delicately ran a finger down her cheek and observed her beautiful face. He placed a lingering kiss on her forehead and whispered slowly, "Sleep, my little angel. Sweet dreams."

* * *

Sunlight streamed into the bedroom through the window, and as the rays of the sun came across the figure of the bed. Klaus stirred, squinting as his eyes fluttered open, adjusting to the brilliant light streaming into his bedroom. Klaus reached for her, liking the way her distinctive scent was on the pillow, but not liking it so much when his outstretched hand found an empty bed beside him.

"Caroline?" he sat up groggily. He glanced at the clock on his bedroom nightstand. It was slightly past nine. _Where could she have gone? _He glanced at the bathroom, half expecting to see her, but it was empty. _She's probably downstairs having breakfast. _He launched himself out of bed, pulling on a clean pair of jeans and a grey Henley.

He spotted Rebekah roaming the hallway when he exited his bedroom. "Sister, have you seen Caroline?"

"I was just going to look for her. She wasn't at the dinning room, so I assumed she was with you. Hmm, strange," Rebekah muttered.

Klaus shook his head wondering where could Caroline have gone. He made his downstairs to the living room in hopes of finding her.

"Niklaus," Finn acknowledged looking up from his newspaper.

"Good morning brother. By any chance have you seen Caroline?"

"As a matter of fact I did. She was just here about an hour ago."

"Do you know where she went?" Klaus asked.

"She said something about accompanying Kol to the airport to pick up Elijah and his girlfriend Katherine," Finn replied turning his attention back to the newspaper.

"Oh," Klaus frowned slightly.

"So where is she?" Rebekah asked joining him in the dinning area a little while later.

"Apparently she has accompanied Kol to the airport," he said harshly, taking a sip of his coffee.

"Why are you so grumpy this early in the morning?" Rebekah asked taking a seat beside him.

Klaus ignored his sister's question, turning his attention back to his tablet.

"Well, just to let you know, I'm taking Caroline shopping later," she stated simply.

"No, you're not. I've already made plans for us today," Klaus stated firmly.

"Oh come on Nik, don't be a jerk," Rebekah huffed. "I really like Caroline, why can't you let me spend more time with her. She is only here for a week."

"See, this is the reason why I didn't tell any of you about her," he stated annoyed, retreating back to his room. Klaus needed a distraction to keep his mind from wandering to _her_. _He couldn't bear to think what his brother and her could be up to. He knew they were both just friends, but he didn't like how comfortable they were with each other. _ He went through some client files hoping to focus on something else and he succeeded. He was so focused on his work at hand that he didn't hear the opening of his bedroom door.

* * *

It was noon when Caroline reappeared in their bedroom. "Hi," she smiled sweetly walking in. "Klaus?"

Klaus looked up from his laptop when he heard her melodic voice calling his name. He smiled as he laid his eyes on her. _How could someone be so beautiful? _She was smiling and as always he was stunned by her beauty. She was wearing a beautiful blue dress that seemed to sparkle in the light. Her dressed showed off her curving features and just a hint of cleavage from the neckline of the dress.

Caroline walked up to him, "Klaus, sorry for leaving…." She couldn't finish before lips claimed hers in a drugging kiss.

Caroline leaned fully against Klaus's tall masculine frame, molding perfectly to him as she eagerly returned his kiss. When they finally broke apart and Klaus caught his breath, he said, "I've missed you, love."

She pressed her forehead to his chest, "I've missed you too."

"You are so beautiful," he breathed, kissing her lightly, on the top of her head, then tipping her face up so he could kiss her nose, her lips and her chin. He held her tightly, not wanting to let her go.

"Klaus," Caroline whispered after a moment.

"Hmm.." he mumbled breathing in her scent.

"I need to change. Kol is waiting for me downstairs." Klaus tightened his grip on her at the mention of his brother.

"Where are you going?" he asked hoarsely.

"Baseball. Your brother is playing a friendly match with a few of his friends and asked me whether I wanted to tag along. Do you wanna come?" she asked pulling out of his embrace.

"Do you want me to?" he asked softly.

"You don't have to if you don't want to," she said on her way to the bathroom. Caroline came out dressed in a pair of black skinny jeans and an over sized t- shirt. "So are you going to come?" she asked.

"Yeah ok, why don't you wait downstairs first, I'll be down in a moment."

"Hey Caroline, so where is Nik taking you?" Rebekah asked when she spotted Caroline walking down the stairs.

"What are you talking about?"

"Where are you going?" Rebekah asked.

"Baseball with Kol," Caroline answered simply.

"Wait, what? Isn't Nik taking you sightseeing?"

"No. Klaus never said anything about that…He is actually coming along as well, do you wanna come?" Caroline offered.

"Okay, I'll just go get change," Rebekah said, running back upstairs.

"There you are, what took you so long?" Kol asked. "I've been sitting here for half an hour."

"Sorry, hope you don't mind I've invited your siblings."

"Why would you do that?" Kol huffed.

"The more the merrier and its only Bekah and Klaus."

"Great, you invited the Drama Queen and Mr. Grumpy. Just great," Kol mumbled sarcastically.

"Kol.." Klaus growled.

"See, what did I tell you grumpy all the time!" Kol exclaimed.

"Come on, it'll be fun," Caroline half pleaded.

* * *

Once they were seated in the car, Caroline regretted her decision. The two younger Mikaelsons butted heads in every single thing. She had never seen such quarrelsome siblings. They seem to have an opposite opinion for everything. She felt a migraine forming as she tried playing peacemaker for the tenth time.

"Enough, the two of you," Klaus howled from the drivers seat.

"Nik but he/ she started it," they complained.

"Shut it. I don't want to hear it. Not another word from the both of you," he said lowly. "I'm this close to snapping, don't tempt me." Klaus pinched the bridge of his nose, annoyed at his siblings. "Are you okay sweetheart?" he turned his attention the blonde beside him.

"It's fine," she mumbled. "Are we there yet?"

"Almost."

Caroline took a deep breath, relieved to finally leave the confined space of the vehicle. She couldn't stand their incessant bickering anymore. Their excessive and pointless squabble was taking a huge tow on her sanity.

"Are you sure, you are alright?" Klaus touched her cheek concerned. "You looked a little pale."

"Yeah, I'll be fine," she gave him a small smile.

Klaus led her to the bleachers. "Sit, I'll get us some water." He was back in a bit. He handed her the bottle, which she took a smile sip.

"Thank you, "she said quietly. "How do you stand them? Has it always been like this?"

"Pretty much. Kol has always been this annoying. He has been grating my nerves since birth," Klaus let out a small laugh.

"You must missed them terribly," she chuckled.

Klaus slid his arm around her waist; Caroline leaned against his shoulder, comfortable with his closeness. They watched the entire match with their hands linked together. It was nice change to finally have a quiet time together. They watched as Kol played pitcher and Rebekah played catcher. It was fun watching the siblings enjoy themselves.

"You were great," Caroline handed Rebekah a bottle of water when the game ended.

"What about me? No fair," Kol whined like a ten year old.

"Here," Klaus threw a bottle at him. "When are you going to start acting your age? You're not a kid anymore Kol!"

"Ouch!" Kol faked hurt, touching his heart. "You hurt me Nik."

"Can we go now?" Rebekah wailed. Rebekah regretted tagging along. She only agreed to it thinking she could spend some time with Caroline, which didn't even happen since she had to spend the whole game replacing an absent team mate as catcher. She couldn't wait to run a warm, relaxing bath. She was exhausted, both mentally and physically.

The drive back home was quiet since the younger siblings had both fallen asleep due to exhaustion.

"Today was fun," Caroline smiled contently.

"It definitely was an _unforgettable _experience, but not one I would want to suffer again."

"Don't the two of them looked so peaceful asleep?" she looked at the two sleeping form.

"I would give anything if they could remain that way," Klaus chuckled to himself.

* * *

The four of them got back just in time for dinner. The Mikaelsons took their respective seats at the dining table. Caroline took a seat beside Klaus and Katherine. She was ecstatic that Katherine was here. She was in desperate need of a girl's night. Since moving in with Klaus two months ago, they rarely hung out anymore, especially since she started dating him. She had so much to tell her best friend, she couldn't wait to get her alone tomorrow. The dinner ended on a happy note with everyone maintaining a light and happy atmosphere. Whilst they were enjoying some crème brûlée for dessert, their butler unexpectedly came in and whispered something to Esther.

"It seems we have another guest here, Camille is here. Tell her to join us for dessert," she instructed the butler.

"Hi, I really don't want to intrude," Camille started.

"Nonsense, take a seat," Esther stated firmly. "We've know you since you were a child, , no need for formalities, come seat," Esther gestured towards the vacant seat beside Klaus.

Caroline felt something stirred deep within her seeing Klaus laughed at something Camille had say. She couldn't stand the way Camille would touch him when they laughed. Caroline felt a prick of jealousy when she heard them reminisced about their past memories. About a dozen different scenarios played out in her mind. _Did Camille still have feelings for him? Did Klaus know about it? _Klaus's voice interrupted her train of thought. It was only then that she realized that dinner was over and only the three of them were left.

"Sweetheart, why don't you go up to our room and freshen up first, I'll be right up. I'm just going to have a quick chat with Camille here," he said standing up.

Caroline nodded, before slowing making her way upstairs. _Why was Camille looking for Klaus again? What are they talking about? Why couldn't she listen? _Caroline wasn't normally the jealous type, or at least she didn't think she was until now. She shocked herself with his feeling of jealousy, because she had never been jealous of another woman before. She was appalled at her own horrible, jealous thoughts. She was not a petty, jealous person, and she was not going to start being one now. _A relaxing warm bath is what she needed to clear her thoughts.  
_

"So did you tell her yet?" Camille demanded once they were out of earshot.

"Of course not, it's only been a day," he argued.

"I thought about what the favor you asked…and I'm sorry, I don't think I'll be able to follow through it," she replied apologetically.

"Why?" he asked confused.

"I think it would be better if you asked her yourself what happened. She needs to let you in, not me. You need to let her trust you. I think you need to be honest to her first, tell her the truth, before you can expect her to open up to you," Camille said gently.

* * *

He could hear the shower running when he entered his bedroom. He lazily made his way to his mini bar. He needed a drink if he was going to be honest with her. He could hear her singing in the shower. He could picture her long hair dripping on her shoulders, her pale body soaped and slippery, and water sluicing between her breasts. The sheer thought of her in the shower made him ache with need. He groaned and took another swig of bourbon as the shower stopped running.

Caroline came out of the shower clothed in a pale pink bathrobe. "You're back. I'm done now, you can use the bathroom now," she said sensing his presence.

Caroline was seated comfortably on his bed flipping through a magazine when she heard the bathroom door opened. Klaus came out of the shower clad only in his boxer shorts. Water droplets trickled down his chest, and the light reflecting on his skin made him glisten. Caroline felt her cheeks turning a bright red when Klaus caught her staring at him.

"Sweetheart, can I ask you something?" Klaus carefully slid into the bed beside her, one arm draped around her waist and holding her hand with the other.

"Yeah, what do you want to know?" she snuggled into his warm embrace, tucking her head into his shoulder.

"It's about Tyler…" he said slowly hearing her take a sharp breath. "What happened to you after you found out?"

A long moment of silence passed as Caroline pondered the question. _How would he react when she told him the truth?_

"It's ok if you don't want to talk about it. I'm sorry for bringing it up," he whispered gently after a while.

"Klaus," she whispered looking into his eyes. "I didn't cope very well when I found out the truth. It was a very dark time of my past where I even suffered from depression. My brothers and friends were the ones that helped me through it. Even though, it took a whole year before I recovered from it, they never gave up. The part of me that believed in true love shattered after the ordeal. I was scared to love again," she sobbed quietly.

Klaus pulled her closer to him, her face buried in his chest. He caressed her hair with his hand. "Sssh, sweetheart. It's all in the past now. You have a full life ahead of you."

"But you have made me want to love again. The men in my past life have all hurt me so deeply I've been afraid to let anyone in until I met you." At that moment, Caroline broke. She was ready to give in to her true feelings. Lifting her head from his naked chest, she kissed his brows, his cheeks, his nose and his stubble.

"Sweetheart," Klaus growled, claiming her soft mouth with savage possessiveness as he pinned her beneath him.

His kiss was electric, like sensual fire. She felt the smooth hot satin of his lips, felt the roughness of his stubble, the powerful strength of his arms around her. He opened his mouth and nipped at her lower lip gently before slowly soothing the sting away with his tongue. He ravaged her mouth, his tongue exploring every contour of her mouth. The heat of his tongue was like liquid silk softly stroking inside her mouth. Sparks of pleasure spiraled down her body, making her breasts taunt and heavy, tightening a coil of tension low and deep in her belly. Her nerve endings sizzled from her fingertips to her toes.

When he pulled away, she heard the low, hoarse gasp of his breath. "I need to tell you something," he said huskily.

Caroline ran her hands up the ripples of his hard abs and across his muscular shoulders. She nuzzled his neck and nipped his earlobe before whispering seductively in his ear. "You can tell me later." Caroline wrapped a finger around one of his necklaces and pulled him back down to her.

* * *

Taking the hint, Klaus reclaimed her lips without another word. His hands were everywhere as he kissed her swollen lips. His embrace deepened, became hungrier and harder as his mouth pressed against hers, so hot and wet. His tongue twined with her own, and his hands cupped her breasts over the thin fabric of her nightgown that she had changed into, causing a gasp at the back of her throat. He stroked her waist, caressing her bare arms. Finally he cradled her face and kissed her again with deepening fervor. She kissed him back with all the reckless passion. _She wanted this. She needed to feel him. _

She gasped as his hands move beneath her satin nightgown to her naked breasts. Her nipples tightened to hard points, sharpening in exquisite pleasure as he squeezed each of them gently between his fingers. His lips were hot against her skin as he moved down, nibbling her chin, licking her throat. Suddenly, Klaus yanked her nightgown down, causing the spaghetti straps to snap as the fabric surrendered, leaving Caroline bare except for her lace panties. He showed rough brutality to her dress, but he caressed her body as if she were a precious, fragile treasure.

"You're so beautiful," he stared, taking in her perfect figure and pert breasts.

Caroline moaned as his large hands covered her full, naked breasts, squeezing each nipple, holding each as a delicacy for the pleasure of his mouth. When he lowered his head, she felt the moist heat of his breath against her nipple and gripped the cream silk bedspread beneath her.

"Oh..Mmmm. " She whimpered as his entire mouth enfolded her nipple, suckling gently, his tongue swirling against her tight, swollen peak. She inhaled in tiny, desperate gasps as his hot, wet mouth moved to suckle the other breast in turn.

Klaus drew a nipple into his mouth. With a knowing tongue, he manipulated the delicate bud until it peaked. He dragged the tender nub in deeper, devouring all the rose- colored flesh, sucking, nibbling and swirling, he lashed her into a frenzy of want. "Klaus," she whimpered, grabbing at him with greedy fingers. He repeated the same slow patient treatment with her other nipple, sucking, nibbling and flicking till her nipples were hard pebbles.

Satisfied that her breasts were wet and swollen, her nipples red and distended, he shifted his attention to lower parts of her body. His hand stroked up her bare leg in a slow sensual manner. The heavy weight of his hard muscular body pressed her down into the softness of the bed, and she felt his fingertips languidly explore up her bare calf to caress the hollow behind her knee. As he suckled her breast, his hand continued to move upwards. Stroking her outer thigh and her inner thigh.

Her head fell back with abandon as he kissed down her throat, kissing the valley between her breasts to the soft curve of her belly. She felt the swift flick of his tongue inside her belly botton, but before she could fully grasps what he was doing, his teeth were gently pulling down the top edge of her panties.

Klaus pushed her legs apart and she felt his breath against her thighs. She shivered as he kissed up her legs. He gave a teasing lick beneath the bottom edge of her panties, and her fingernails gripped into his shoulders.

"Please Klaus," she whimpered. She held her breath; eyes squeezed shut, as his hand cupped the mound between her legs. He sucked her most sensitive spot through the lacy fabric, and she cried out. "Klaus..."

Klaus slid his long fingers in a bold trail below her soak panties and groaned with anticipation. "You're so wet and ready for me, sweetheart," he purred sexily.

Caroline felt him ripped off her panties and the next second she was crying out in pleasure. Klaus was licking her, spreading her wide with his fingers so he could taste every slick fold. Caroline was hugely turned on at the sight of Klaus buried between her legs. She felt the pleasure building inside of her as she felt his skillful tongue on her clit and his thumb circling her nub. His tongue played with her, teasing her, one moment lapping her with its full width, then moving to flick her sensitive nub with the tip. She was being sucked into a maelstrom of ecstasy, drowning in waves of pleasure. Her hips lifted of their own accord to meet his mouth as the tension in her deepest core built higher and higher.

"Oh Klaus," she moaned. Caroline couldn't halt the scream that erupted from her when he licked her. Her juices were running wildly. She could hear his hungry gulps as he lapped her up, and she was gone with it. He sucked and lapped at her until she was blinded with ecstasy.

Caroline tasted so sweet, so hot Klaus couldn't help but moan in pleasure. Her heat flowed over him, ensnared him. He lapped at her like he never had for a woman before, enjoying the sweet muskiness of her essence.

"Oh god," she moaned as she bit into her bottom lip.

He thrust his tongue right up as far into her as he could reach. Lapping at her a minute, he then withdrew, causing her to groan. Circling his tongue around her tender clit, he eased a finger into her wet heat. Curving and probing, he found her G- spot and ran the tip of his finger over it again and again.

"Oh…Oh…Klaus," she screamed and began to shudder. He continued to lick her clit, rubbing her G-spot gently now, and lap her juices, enjoying her unique flavor- she tasted like sweet ambrosia to him. He could lap at her pussy all night.

Caroline moaned louder and louder with every glide of his tongue over her pussy and it didn't take long before she threw her head back and cried out as her first orgasm claimed her. Klaus slowly licked her down from her orgasm induced high, enjoying every last drop of her sweet juice.

She had just started coming down from the high of her released when she felt Klaus kissed her swollen pussy lips gently, raised his head and moved slowly back up, trailing butterfly kisses along the way.

"Mine," he growled possessively. He nipped her earlobe teasingly and then sucked the junction of her shoulder and neck into his mouth, pulling at the skin, wanting to mark her as his. He pressed his mouth full on the curve of her neck on her pulse point and sucked the spot with deep, hard tugs. His teeth grazed the delicate skin and nipped until bruises formed marking her. His mark. He felt her nails in his back as she cried out with pleasure and pain.

"I'm sorry if I hurt you, love," he murmured placing a gentle kiss on the red passion mark his mouth had made on her neck. He caressed her chin, lifting her face up so he could gaze at her. He stared intensely into those mesmerizing and captivating blue green eyes, feeling so incredibly, intensely, deeply in love with her. "I love you, Caroline Salvatore."

For that single moment, it felt as time had stopped. She looked up into his intense blue orbs and, when she saw what she knew to be love, she smiled. She caressed his cheek, her eyes shinning with happiness and love, "I love you too, Niklaus."

Klaus felt his heart soared in his chest at her confession. _She loved him! Caroline loved him! _Klaus kissed her again, his mouth hot and hard against hers. The kiss grew hotter, deeper, more and more intense with every second their lips and tongues collided. He caressed her face ad slide his hands into the waterfall of her hair. His body trembled with need as hers quivered in anticipation.

"I love you, sweetheart. You are mine," he said huskily. He claimed her mouth in another possessive kiss. A kiss that became more urgent still as his arousal hardened further when Caroline pressed herself against him. Flesh to flesh, tantalizing, searing.

For a brief second, reason entered his mind again. He lifted his mouth from hers, his eyes heavy. Desire suffused her face. But he needed to hear the words- to make sure. He didn't want her to regret it tomorrow.

"Are you sure?" He held his breath. His nerve endings ached with need. He didn't think such a passion could exist, but it did, maybe because of _love_, he had never loved a woman as much as this blonde angel before him. It frightened him, awed him, and thrilled him at the same time.

"I've never been more sure of anything in my life," she whispered, love and desire made up her face.

Slowly, Klaus peppered her forehead, eyelids, cheeks, nose and chin with gentle, seductive kisses. He then continued dropping kisses all over her shoulders and stomach, leaving a hot trail of desire all over her body. His fingers slid through her slick, saturate slid of her pussy again. He parted the swollen folds, his fingers circling the swollen nub of her clit with tortuously slow strokes.

"Klaus, please I need you," she whimpered. Caroline impatiently tugged the waistband of his boxers, her body couldn't stand his ministrations a moment longer.

"Caroline," Klaus growled, sliding a finger into her. He withdrew his finger, coated in her juices, and inserted two. She moaned, wiggling against him. He pushed his fingers deeper until he found her swollen G- spot, then he rubbed it mercilessly.

She cried out as she climaxed for the second time. Her pussy tightened, clutching at his fingers as she came. She drenched his fingers with her juices. "Bloody Hell, sweetheart," he groaned out as he hurriedly got rid of his boxers, flinging them on the floor, leaving both of them gloriously naked.

Klaus attacked her mouth with fervent passion again as he positioned himself to enter her. His shaft swelled at the feel of her moist center touching the head of it. He closed his eyes, trying to ensure that he would always remember the image of his breathtaking blonde angel lying naked beneath him. Caroline instinctively spread her legs further and looked deeply into his eyes. He was struck by not only the desire and hunger for him that he saw clouded in her eyes, but the love he could see as well.

He eased his manhood into her slowly, a little at a time, reveling in the feel of her body adjusting to the size of him. "Oh, Klaus," she cried out at his penetration. He moved his hips back until just the head of his shaft was left inside, then began to push back into her slowly, marveling at how warm, and tight she was.

"Fuck Caroline…" He groaned into her mouth, unable to hold it in. She fit him like a wet leather glove, soft and silky and tight. She took him easily, as if she had been made for him. She was tight and hot, fitting him perfectly, gripping his cock like a silken glove and making him work to fit the entire length inside her. No matter how slick and wet she got she was fist tight around his bursting erection.

Each time he pulled back, Caroline nearly cried out in protest, but he did not make her wait long as he entered her a bit more quickly with each stroke. She hooked her legs behind his and moved her hips up as he eased his way back inside of her. He bent his head, again capturing one of her full nipples in his teeth. He was rewarded by her inner walls tightly clenching him, pulling him deeper inside her velvety warmth. He increased the pace of his thrusting, needing to be as far inside of her body as he could possibly get.

Caroline responded by completely wrapping her legs around his middle and grinding her pelvic bone hard against his. His cock felt wonderful against the innermost part of her cunt as he thrust, even harder now from the new angle.

"Klaus," Caroline cried out as this new position allowed him to reach places she hadn't dreamed existed. It took only a moment for them to find a rhythm that brought them each closer to the edge. Their eyes remained locked on one another's as Klaus plunged into her deeper with more force.

Then he slowed for a time, not wanting her pleasure or his to end too soon. He teased her with long, slow strokes, and watched as her face became more flushed, her eyes darker and her features contorted in pleasure. She matched him in his movements and it wasn't long before he felt the need to once again sink into her hard and fast. Her fingers dug into the flesh on his shoulders as she felt her impending climax begin again deep within her. He felt the beginnings of it as well as he increased his movements so that they would reach it at the same time.

"Klaus," Caroline cried out his name, when the earthshattering orgasm washed through her, shuddering violently, clenching her muscles down hard on him. Klaus's manhood pulsed inside of her, filling her with his essence, as he watched her entire body become taut, her neck bent back. He could not resist sinking his teeth into the exposed tendon of her throat as she came. His arms shook with the effort of holding himself up, as the last of his seed spilled into her womb.

_Mine, _he thought to himself as he collapsed on top of her, barely recalling the need to move his body a little to the side so that he did not crush her with his weight. Klaus started to move, afraid of crushing her, but Caroline wrapped her arms around him more tightly. "That was incredible," she gushed, nestling in his arms with the after glow of sex scenting her skin.

He kissed her tenderly several times as they both tried to find calm after the storm. His cock softened inside of her as they lay together basking in the afterglow of great sex.

"I love you." He whispered those three words again.

She ran her fingers through his dirty blonde curly hair. "I love you too."

* * *

There you go. So what do you think? I sincerely hope the entire wait was worth it for this smut filled chapter.

I'm already working on the next chapter, hopeful to have it up in the next couple of days ;)

Please leave me a review and let me know what you think ;)

You know how much they mean to me ^^


	12. Chapter 11- I Love You

Hey there lovely readers, thanks for all the reviews last chapter. I'm really glad you guys like it.

Warming: More SMUT in this chapter

Anyways, have at it sweethearts;)

* * *

Chapter 11: I Love You

Slowly, he withdrew from her and fell over on his side of the bed, pulling her gently into his side, encircling her within his arms. "I love you." He whispered those three words again.

She ran her fingers through his dirty blonde curly hair. "I love you too." Her eyes were dazed with passion, her mind clouded with pleasure.

Klaus touched her mouth, swollen and bruised from the savagery of his kisses. She sighed at his touch and he gathered her gently into the circle of his arms, needing to hold her closer. He began to rain slow kisses on her face and neck, gently laving the red marks with his tongue. The evidence of his brutality punched him in the gut. He had to be more careful with her soft skin, though some primal part of him was pleased to see his mark on her. "Does it hurt? I'm so sorry," he whispered.

"I'm fine, I'm more than fine," she reassured him, gracing him by the most beautiful smile he had ever seen. She looked into his eyes, astounded at the depth of emotion she saw there. Reaching up, she kissed him again, almost desperate to wipe away the remaining doubt he felt.

It was a soft gentle kiss then his passion took over. Caroline could feel Klaus starting to get aroused again; she could feel the thick length of his arousal pressed against her thigh. She started to push at his chest, prodding him to move away slightly from her. "My turn," she purred seductively.

Klaus felt his manhood leapt in response to her throaty growl and she pushed him onto his back, as she lightly traced along his shaft, which was already hard for her again. Her orgasm alone had gotten him hard, but her demand for control got his manhood pulsing with anticipation. _He wanted her again. He wanted to pour himself into her and hear her cry out his name in ecstasy. _She held him firmly between her fingers, stroking him, caressing him. She let her breath caress his length, her lips hovering but not touching him. She heard him take in a deep breath, but did not hear him let it out, and she smiled. She licked the head of his cock agonizing slowly. "Caroline….." Klaus moaned. _She was a little vixen!_

Hearing Klaus's moans encouraged her; gently she tasted him, taking his length deeper, bit by bit, delighting in his musky flavor against her tongue and the sounds of his quiet groans as she moved her mouth. One of her hands rested on his taut stomach while the other gently cupped his balls. Tenderly she squeezed them as she sucked him. "Mmm," she started to hum.

She took him in as deeply as she could, then pulled back, swirling her tongue over the rounded tip. A drop of seed beaded at the tiny opening and she sucked it off, savored the salty sweet tang of Klaus's essence.

Klaus gasped. "God, Sweetheart, you can't keep that up," he rasped in a tight whisper.

His obvious appreciation spurred her on and she wanted to give every ounce of pleasure she could to the man who had waltz into her life, made her believe in love again and fallen irrevocably in love with.

She sucked his shaft tighter in her mouth, increasing the speed and depth of her movements. His manhood pulsed in her mouth, pressing deliciously on her tongue as she swirled and licked the very sensitive ridge. Klaus could feel his member pulsed inside her. He was going to come.

"Christ! I can't take anymore," he groaned. "Come up here," he said raggedly, pulling her up across his chest. "Sweetheart, not yet. I intend to full ravage you tonight," he groaned out, pinning her beneath him.

Klaus took her mouth in a kiss that spoke of not only passion, but possession. The kiss was hot and demanding but tender at the same time. His mouth took possession of hers, demanding, coaxing, invoking once more the familiar fiery passion low in her belly that rapidly spread through her system like an intoxicating drug. Gradually, he caressed the side of her neck, stroked his fingertips throughout the length of her naked spine and traced a line of kisses along her shoulder blade.

"Mmmmm…Klaus, "she croaked out as he placed soft kisses and gentle licks down her abdomen, his one hand fondling her breast, gently tugging at her nipples, as the other one was ever so lightly caressing along her thigh until it finally rested on her heated swollen feminine folds, separating them. She moaned and groaned in passion fury, lifting her hips towards him.

His hold was firm but gentle. Wide shoulders spread her thighs apart as he feasted on her. Tortured her would be more like it. Caroline rotated her hips, trying to put her sweet spot in the path of his lips and tongue, but he only gave it a brief flick. His tongue went to work on her swollen clit. He held her in place for his taking. "Klaus," a cry ripped from her as his tongue swept into her pussy with a precise move. Her muscles clenched and she pressed hard against his tongue. He pulled out, lapping at her flowing honeyed juices.

"I want it all, everything Caroline. Give me more, every last succulent drop," he urged, only lifting his mouth away from her for a moment so she could see the dark lust in his eyes. She met his hooded eyes, felt the heat of her body responding to the look.

His tongue stabbed into her, swirling and gathering every bit of her essence. The tip of his tongue stroked along her inner walls. She pushed her hips, needing to feel more of that talented tongue. His mouth moved back to her clit. He lapped at it, giving it his full attention. Tension tightened low in her belly and she knew just a few more strokes and she would have come. He drew her clit between his lips and sucked at it. Her muscles tightened and she shuddered as a rolling wall of heat hit her. Her thighs tightened and she arched into the tongue still battling the sensitive flesh. Each stroke sent a dart of sensation that added to the mass boiling inside her leaving even her toes tingling with pleasure.

"Caroline, you're driving me crazy." His voice was a husky whisper. "I want you _NOW_."

The climax burst through her, wave after wave of bliss rippling out from her center. And even as the tremors faded, he kept up his efforts, licking and gently suckling her swollen flesh, lapping up all of her juices.

"Klaus," she panted, tugging on his hair. "Klaus, _please_."

Klaus unthreaded his arms from her legs and kissed his way up her belly before sitting back on his heels. "I want you." He pushed her knees wide. He wedged his hips snugly between her thighs, then positioned himself between her legs. As he gazed down at her passion- flushed face, he didn't think he had ever seen a more beautiful sight. He pushed into her, the head of his cock just inside her swollen slit, he savored the feeling of her wet inner muscles gripping him tight, drawing him deeper. One slow inch at a time, he entered her. Caroline whimpered and reached for him.

He caught her hands in his, interlacing their fingers. Her arms bent at the elbows as he leaned forward, pinning her hands to the pillow.

"You're mine." He pushed in a bit further.

It wasn't enough. Caroline strained toward him, locking her legs snugly on his waist drawing him deeper into her. "Klaus. Oh, God. More."

He thrust into her roughly, his fingers tightening over hers. "I want you to know that you are mine." He withdrew and thrust again, this time sheathing himself to the hilt. "Mine." _Thrust. _"Mine."

He held her hands in iron grips as he pushed into her, again and again. Driving hard, he buried himself to the hilt. Over and over, he slammed his hips against hers. "I want you." Rasping breaths broke up his words; he punctuated each phrase with a thrust. "I – WANT – YOU – TO – BE – MINE. NOW. ALWAYS AND FOREVER."

"Yes." She raised her hips to meet every thrust. "Always."

His hands gripped her hips, holding her while he continued thrusting roughly into her. Perfect, as if he was made for her body. She fit him like a glove and she flexed and squeezed around him, letting him feel how perfect they were together. Her pussy expanded and contracted around him.

"Fuck Caroline. You're so hot, so wet. Tight," he moaned, his pace quickened. Gripping the sensitive flesh at the base of her throat with his teeth, he nipped hard as he thrust into her one last time. His cock jerked and his entire body heaved as he came inside her hot, silky depths.

"Nik," she cried out and arched herself against him, her entire body drawn tight as a bow. Giving one big shudder, her body came apart beneath him, her body convulsing around him, as she came undone.

He could feel the hot gush of her orgasm around his cock. Unable to stop himself, he pulled himself almost out and shoved his cock back in again. Caroline cried out and then her body went limp into his arms.

He wrapped her tight in his arms and inhaled the raw smell of sex as he savored the feel of her lush body next to his. Every breath she took ruffled the hairs on his neck. As she snuggled close, the hard nubs of her breasts pushed against him. His arms closed tighter around her as he cradled her smaller, softer body against his large, hard frame. "You're incredibly amazing." She heard him say before drifting off to sleep due to exhaustion from their lovemaking.

"I love you, Caroline," he whispered pulling the ivory bedcovers over their naked bodies before drifting off to sleep smiling.

* * *

The bedroom chimed with morning sunlight. Klaus slowly opened his drowsy eyes and stretched his naked body beneath the disheveled sheets. Caroline was still in his embrace, her perfect body entwined with his. Their bodies so intricately entwined, he could barely tell where hers ended and his began. For a long time after waking he had lain silently beside her, holding her, listening to her soft respiration and inhaling her scent.

Klaus had never known sex could be like this. Caroline was an intoxicating combination of innocence and fire. They didn't just have sex; they really made love. It was intense and all- consuming not just because they did it without contraption but also because he was in love with her. It made him feel complete.

They had made love twice last night, yet it was not enough. He couldn't get enough of her. He had been insatiable in their lovemaking. Klaus had grown hard against her as he lay there. He wanted her _again! _He smiled looking at his sleeping angel, with her eyes closed and the contented look of serenity on her face, she looked very much like the angel she was.

Caroline lay on her stomach, the ivory sheets tangled over her lower half, her creamy back and shoulders laid bare. Her hair flowed like a honey river above her head and down the side of the pillow, and her hand was curled into a loose fist near her mouth. Her lips were bruised and swollen from the ferocity of their kisses, and her cheek was pink where his stubble had abraded her. The marks of his possession were everywhere, all over her skin, red marks and his bite marks. There were love bites everywhere some the size of a quarter while some with small red teeth marks, but the love bite at her sensitive pulse point was by far the most obvious, as it looked purple on her pale skin.

Klaus was about to get up to take a shower when she began to stir. Slowly, murmuring soft sounds of wakefulness, Caroline inhaled a deep, satisfied breath and released it slowly. Her eyes still closed, she rolled over and arched her arms over her head for an idle arch. The action displayed her full breasts to their best advantage, stiffening her red and swollen nipples. A red mark glistened on the swell of her of both of her breasts that would leave its imprint for at least a week. She was beautiful to him. Then she straightened her legs to stretch them too, the ivory sheet slipped away as she spread them open, giving him a perfect view of her bare pussy.

"Damn," he groaned. _Again! _Klaus stirred to life simply by looking at her. She was utter perfection, beauty so unflawed and pure. Unable to help himself, Klaus leaned over and traced the pad of his middle finger along her calf.

"Mmmm," she moaned softly in response to his touch, smiling a very tempting smile, but still didn't open her eyes. Klaus continued trailing his finger over up over her knee and along her thigh. "Klaus," she gasped a little this time, then uttered a low, erotic sound that seemed to come from deep inside her, as she slowly fluttered her eyes open.

His handsome face swam ever so close to hers. She gave him the most beautiful smile. "Morning," she murmured contentedly.

"Good morning, sweetheart," he smirked, his hands continued to trail towards the apex of her thighs. Without warning, Klaus plunged two fingers into her core, sucking the breath out of her.

"Klaus," she yelled at his sudden intrusion.

A devilish grin appeared on his face as he pulled back just as abruptly. For the next few minutes, he furrowed her with light, slow, measured movements, pushing his fingers through the hot, damp folds of flesh. Deliberately, he avoided her sweet little spot that would drive her over the edge, but he skirted close a time or two. When he pulled away again, he slipped a finger inside her, gently this time around, since he knew she must still be tender and sore from the night before. When she lifted her hips from the mattress to pull him deeper, he withdrew his fingers, and then inserted it slowly again. And again. And again. Her swollen tissues grasping him tight.

"God, Caroline, you're soaking wet!" Klaus groaned out, using his thumb to caress the swollen nub of her clit in tiny circles. She was so gratifyingly juicy that his finger made lewd slurping noises as it sliced into her repeatedly. Her responsiveness made him want her even more.

Unable to disregard his need a moment longer, he thrust into her velvety sheath. He felt her pussy throbbing. She was so dewy and warm. With each thrust, he went just a bit further; pulling himself out to let his tip play with her clit, then back again. Her move his thumb deliberately across her swollen clit, teasing and rubbing while plunging hard and deep inside her. With one final push, he brought her to climax.

"Oh My God, Klaus," she cried out at the nerve racking sensations that rocked her, but Klaus's kisses muffled her ecstatic scream.

"You're mine," he said hoarsely, falling beside her and pulled her closer into his body.

* * *

She was still breathing raggedly and trembling from her orgasm when the door burst open.

"Nik," a voice yelled, strolling into their room without knocking. "Bloody Hell!"

"Oh My God!" Caroline screamed at the intruder.

"WHAT THE FUCK KOL! GET THE FUCKING HELL OUT!" Klaus growled out enraged, covering her naked body with his instantaneously.

"Oops, my bad," Kol chuckled. "I can't believe you guys are going at it _again_! Wasn't last night enough? I barely slept due to the moans and screams coming from the two of you.."

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU IF YOU DON'T GET THE BLOODY HELL OUT THIS SECOND!" Klaus roared, pulling the ivory sheets to cover their naked bodies.

"Relax Nik, it's no big deal. It's not like I could see much from this angle anyway," he grinned in amusement.

"You're so dead when I get my hands on you!" Klaus yelled.

"Alright alright, I'm leaving. It will be great if the both of you can grace us with your presence soon though, since the whole family has been waiting for the two of you for over an hour. I'm just here to inform you since it's time for lunch; I'm not the bad guy here. Besides, your insatiable hunger for sex isn't a good excuse to keep the rest of us waiting," Kol said teasingly before shutting the door behind him.

'This is so embarrassing," Caroline cried out, pulling the ivory sheets up to her face and buried her head. "How am I going to face your family after _this_!"

"I'm going to kill him!"

"That isn't gonna change anything, Klaus," she said exasperatedly. "He probably thinks we are a pair sex crazed rabbits!"

"It's going to fine Caroline, no one will judge," Klaus said soothingly.

"How can you be so calm about all of this?"

"It's fine. My family is pretty open-minded. They won't judge us," he took her hand and rubbed it soothingly to relax her. "Trust me, love."

"Okay," she gave him a small smile. "Let's hurry, we shouldn't keep them waiting any longer."

Caroline leapt of their bed, rushing to fix herself up in the bathroom. She quickly freshened herself up and slipped into a pair of skinny jeans and a loose one shouldered top. She applied some light makeup and pulled her sex hair up into a loose bun. _It's going to be ok Caroline! She mentally chanted to herself like a mantra._

"You ready, sweetheart?" Klaus called out from their bedroom.

"As ready as I'll ever be," she reassured herself, wrapping a scarf around her neck to cover the hickeys.

"Sorry about that," he touched her bruised neck. "I'll be gentler next time," Klaus said apologetically.

"It's alright, Klaus. I don't blame you," she smiled faintly. "I'm just nervous to see your family after what Kol walked into."

"It's going to be alright, love," Klaus patted her hand and said reassuringly. "You look great by the way."

"Thanks. You're not too bad yourself," she eyed him up and down. Klaus was wearing a grey Henley with jeans. _Typical Klaus style._

The Mikaelson family were already lounging around the living room by the time Klaus and Caroline made their way downstairs.

"Caroline, finally!" Rebekah exclaimed pulling her in for a hug.

"Sorry, we got kind of caught up," she murmured shyly.

"Oh, they got caught up alright," Kol wiggled his eyebrows with a knowing smile. "They were awfully _busy_."

"Kol," Nik warned threateningly.

"Easy there Nik," Kol smiled slyly, entertained at the events unfolding. "Or I'll..." Kol trailed grinning.

"Stop making the poor girl uncomfortable, Kol! Where are your manners?" Rebekah stepped forward pulling Caroline to her side.

"Our sister is right, please behave yourself Kol," Elijah scolded.

"You guys are no fun at all!" Kol sighed in defeat.

"Ignore him, he's an imbecile. So I was wondering whether you would like to go shopping today?" Rebekah asked.

"Urm sure, would it be okay if Katherine tagged along?"

"Oh sure, I guess," Rebekah answered.

"Great, when do we leave?" Caroline clasped her hands in excitement.

"Now," Rebekah stated authoritatively.

* * *

Rebekah took the two girls to Oxford Street where they browsed through designer outlets and landmark stores.

"Isn't London great?" Rebekah asked rummaging through some casual tops.

"Yeah it is," Caroline answered looking around Louis Vuitton boutique.

"There's just so much to shop around here, but I'm sure New York is just as good," Rebekah said, checking out the handbags on display.

"Hey, would you be alright to be alone for a bit? I'm just going to the pharmacy next door with Kat for moment. "

"Yeah, sure. Are you feeling unwell?" Rebekah asked concerned.

"I'm fine, I just need to stock up on some usual medication I'm running low on," Caroline answered before dragging Katherine out of the store with her.

"Alright spill it. ARE YOU AND KLAUS ACTUALLY _TOGETHER TOGETHER_?" Katherine asked incredulously.

"SSH..keep your voice down. Are trying to let the whole of London know?" Caroline hissed. "Rebekah doesn't know anything about the fake marriage and I intend to keep it that way."

"So what are you guys? Lovers? Fuck buddies?" Katherine asked straightforwardly.

"Kat!" Caroline hit her playfully. "Well, it isn't just sex if that's what you're asking. We're dating as in we're in a relationship."

"Since when?" Katherine asked stunned at the new information.

"A lot has happened since I told you guys about my feelings for him. It kind of started the night before I left for the promotional tour. He confessed that he has feelings for me and we've kinda moved on from there."

"And you kept this from us?! I can't believe you!" Katherine said upset.

"Kat, I swear, it isn't like that. I just haven't had the chance with everything going on."

"I guess I can't blame you, since we've all been pretty caught up lately with work as well," Kat responded apologetically. "If Klaus makes you happy, I'm fine with it. We were really worried you wouldn't fall in love again since the bastard hurt you, so I'm really glad you are happy now."

"Thanks Kat, I don't know what I would have done without all of you."

"Sex sure seems to be doing you good, you were practically glowing this morning," Katherine grinned, which earned her another punch from Caroline. "Hey, don't need to get all violent on me! I'm just stating the facts here."

"You totally deserved that, I'll stop if you stop making fun of me," Caroline countered.

"Come on, there's nothing to hide. It's pretty obvious you guys were busy having sex, especially with the scarf you have around your neck and all," Katherine replied knowingly.

"Is it that obvious?"

"Cupcake, any one with eyes can see that the both of you had been busy doing each other. The scarf isn't really completing it's purpose, as I can still his love marks on you. Although, last night was a tad overboard," Katherine made a gagging noise.

"Oh My God, you heard us as well?" Caroline asked mortified.

"Honey, I think the whole house heard your screams and moans," Katherine chuckled in amusement.

"I think I'll need to bury myself from humiliation! I don't think I'll be able to face any of them without feeling embarrassed again."

"You guys were like wild animals. You might want to tone it down for the duration of your stay here," Katherine teased. "Klaus must be excellent in bed though, by the sound of it." She giggled.

"Please, I really don't need anymore teasing. It's humiliating as it is!" Caroline sighed. "I didn't know we were that loud though," Caroline said shyly.

"Honey, you guys were _loud_ and that was probably still an understatement. Oh…Oh Klaus, Klaus," Katherine mimicked, bursting out into a fit of uncontrolled laughter.

"I'm glad you find my misery so amusing," Caroline shot back condescendingly.

"Ok, ok, no more teasing," Katherine stopped her laughing and put her hands up as a sign of defeat. "Why do you need to go to the pharmacy anyway? I don't recall you taking any type of medication."

"Urm, promise not to judge," Caroline looked at Katherine before proceeding, "We had unprotected sex yesterday."

"You did what? Are you insane? Are you crazy?" Katherine scolded her best friend. "Were you on the pill? Please tell me you were on the pill," she shook Caroline's shoulders in frustration.

"Hey, you promised you wouldn't judge. And no, I wasn't," Caroline whispered ashamedly.

"What the FUCK Caroline! What the hell were you thinking! What you did was beyond stupid. How can you possibly expect me not to judge? Did you even think of the consequences?" Katherine scolded her like a little child.

"Truthfully, no, I didn't think about it. It was the first time he told me that he loved me. After hearing his passionate confession, lust and desire clouded my thinking. The only coherent thought I had after that was I needed to feel him. I needed to release all the pent up sexual tension and sexual arousal and I did, finally being physical intimate for the first time since Vegas," Caroline smiled contentedly at the memory of Klaus saying he loved her.

"I don't know what I'm going to do with you! I guess I shouldn't be so hard on you if this is what you truly want. All I care about is your happiness anyway. But you seriously need to get a contraceptive pill right away. Can't have you suddenly pregnant now," Katherine said sternly.

"Last night was amazing, it was so intense. I've never felt so overwhelmed with any guy before. I think it was so much more intimate since it wasn't just sex," Caroline whispered dreamily.

"Oh I can imagine, judging by the sound of it," Katherine smirked.

"It was. I'm still sore from last night. Klaus is definitely something else."

"A sex God?" Katherine offered.

"Definitely a sex God," Caroline giggled like a little girl.

"Okay honey, let's get you some medication pronto. I'm not willing to take any chances," Katherine dragged Caroline into the pharmacy.

"If you plan on continue having unprotected sex, please please remember to take the birth control pill. I seriously don't want to be held responsible if you suddenly get knocked up. Damon would probably kill me as well," Katherine shuddered.

"Yeah, got it. Take the morning after pill now and regular birth control pill in two days. Okay."

"Yeah and don't go having sex till you're on the regular pill. Can't really be entirely certain if the drugs take effect right away. Better yet, just refrain from having sex, till you get back, for the sake of everyone," Katherine joked. Trust Katherine to turn a serious situation into a joke.

"Haha, very funny," Caroline shot back sarcastically. "Come on, we shouldn't keep Rebekah waiting. She's probably worried."

* * *

"We're back," Rebekah yelled walking into the living room with the girls.

"Sweetheart how was your day?" Klaus asked standing up to help her carry her shopping bags.

"It was enjoyable, "she gestured to amount of shopping bags.

"I glad you had a great time," Klaus smiled, walking up the stairs with the shopping bags.

"Did Kol say anything?" Caroline asked once she closed their bedroom door.

"He won't be saying another word, I promise."

"Apparently, he wasn't the only one who heard us. Kat heard us as well, so I imagined Elijah did as well. This is so humiliating," she slumped on the bed, shaking her head in despair.

"Hey, look at me. No one is going to judge you, Caroline," he lifted her chin and kissed her lips tenderly. She melted into his touch as his kisses melted her fears and worries. When they finally pulled apart, he asked her gently, "Do you want to rest for a bit?"

"Ok," she wrapped her arms around his neck and he wrapped his arms around her waist. He lifted her up slightly and set her down on the bed. He nuzzled his face into her neck as she snuggled closer.

They rested in each other's arms, content to relax in each other's warm embrace. "I can't wait for us to return home, so I can have you all to myself. No more interruptions and no pesky annoying brothers. Just me and you," he breathed into her ear.

"Hmm, you're right. We should probably restrain ourselves a bit while we're here," she responded. "Don't want any of your other siblings to walk in on us again."

"They won't. I'll be locking the door from now on to avoid any more complications. You're all mine," he said and all of a sudden started ticking her.

"Klaus, stop," she laughed uncontrollably.

"I never knew you were ticklish," his eyes glinting with mischief. He started kissing her on the neck while his hands continued torturing her by tickling her.

"K..Klaus," she laughed, squirming and giggling to his assaults.

Caroline planted a kiss on his lips wanting to distract him and it surprisingly worked. Klaus hands shifted from her belly to grab her face. His lips met hers tenderly, kissing her gently and then getting passionate. They continued to explore each other's lips for several moments more, until finally they both felt the need to break away to catch their breath.

"Amazing," Caroline muttered breathlessly.

"Indeed," Klaus replied capturing her lips once again, savoring her mouth once more. Again and again he tasted every inch of her mouth, the sensitive corners, the curves and contours of the cupid's bow at the top of her upper lip, then back yet one more time to nip at the fullness of her bottom lip before laving over the small hurt with his tongue. "I could keep kissing you forever, love," he released her again just long enough for her to catch her breath, gently nibbling her earlobe.

"Stop!" she admonished, breathlessly when she felt his hands moving further south.

"What's wrong?" Klaus asked in a state of confusion of hurt.

"I wasn't on the pill when we made love yesterday and you didn't use a condom," she started.

"Sweet Jesus, what have I done? Are you alright?" he asked concerned, mentally hitting himself for not asking her whether she was on a pill.

"It isn't your fault, Klaus and it's going to fine. I've taken the morning after pill earlier today, so it should be fine. Plus, the doctor advised not to engage in sex till I'm on my regular birth control pill," she explained.

"Oh sweetheart, I'm sorry for putting you through this. I'll use protection next time. Come here," he gathered her in his arms, rocking and soothing her as he murmured words of comfort.

"Thanks for teaching me how to love again," she whispered as she placed a soft kiss on his hard chest. Snuggling in she whispered," I love you." The arms that held her tightened their grip as she nuzzled his neck.

"You have no idea how much I love you," he whispered affectionately, pushing a loose strand of her hair behind her ear before placing a kiss on her forehead.

* * *

There'll be a bit more lovey dovey intimate moments before more drama unfolds.

Leave me a review and let me know what you think ;)

Oh and if you have any suggestions you want in this story, let me know. I'll try to fit it if possible ^^


	13. Chapter 12- Revenge

Hey guys, thanks for the reviews. I really need to clear something before I precede any further though. I'm in no way condoning abortion.

Using emergency contraception (the morning after pill) should not be confused with taking medicine to induce an abortion, which is a very different medication and process. A couple of reviews didn't quite understand the purpose of the contraceptive pill, just wanting to clear the air.

* * *

Chapter 12: Revenge

"Did you tell her the truth yet?" Camille asked Klaus.

"Can we please not have this conversation in the middle of a ball?" he said exasperatedly.

"Stop whining like a child Niklaus, I'm serious here."

He looked around making sure Caroline wasn't in sight before continuing, "I tried to."

"What do you mean you tried?" she looked at him pointedly.

"Well, I did try to tell her, but I got you know _distracted," _he wiggled his eyebrows hoping she understood the double meaning.

"Eww, Niklaus. Way too much information here," she responded in disgust. "I seriously hope you know what you are doing though."

"Can we please just leave it, I don't want to talk about it, especially tonight," he grunted.

"Alright, just trying to be a caring pal here," she answered defensively.

* * *

"I can't believe you guys are leaving tomorrow. I'm still in denial," Rebekah said sadly.

"Becks, you can come and visit me anytime. I'm sure Klaus would be more than happy if you ever decide to come visit us," Caroline smiled.

"I'm going to miss you. You're like the sister I always wanted."

"Aww, Bekah." Caroline felt a wave of sadness wash through her. In the past week, she and Rebekah had bonded closely, like best friends. "Come and visit me soon then," she said, trying to lighten her mood.

"I will. Come on, let's celebrate your last night in London," Rebekah pulled Caroline towards the bar.

They each took a glass of champagne, toasting to their newfound friendship. "Bekah, I'm going to borrow my wife for a bit. Caroline, love, would you like to dance?" Klaus cut in extending his hand.

"I would love to," she said, giving Rebekah an apologetic glance before taking his hand.

Klaus pulled her gently and led her to the center of the dance floor. They joined the many other couples dancing to the music. Klaus held her tightly, one hand entwined with hers while the other securely around her waist. Klaus pulled her close to him and moved her slowly around the floor as they sway to the rhythm of the music. Then, with a tender press of his arm, she moved tightly against him and buried her face in the hollow between his shoulder and neck and squeezed her arms tightly around his neck. The smell of his cologne filled her senses. Klaus smelt a combination of fresh, musky and woodsy combination all together.

Every time she smiled at him, his heart leaped. No woman ever affected him so intensely. The lightest feeling of her touches left him quivering. Caroline was incredibly breathtaking. No words could describe the exquisite beauty of this incredible woman, her radiant eyes gleaming like aquamarine jewels, the incandescence of creamy skin glowing like moonlight and her intoxicating musky vanilla scent. _She was enchanting!_

"You look absolutely ravishing tonight, love," he rasped in her ear in a soft, seductive whisper. She was wearing a midnight blue chiffon dress that hung off her shoulders. It fit her snugly, the bodice accentuating her tiny waist and her voluptuous curves. Her golden blonde hair hugged around her exposed shoulders. He tried to keep his gaze from wandering down her slender neck, onto her collarbone and down the V-shape of her neckline, where it came to an end showing the merest hint of soft cleavage and the curvaceous rise of her breast. He was glad that the red marks he placed on her neck had subsided.

"You look very dashing yourself," she trembled slightly at the intensity of his eyes. She ran her gaze over the designer tailored black suit he wore. It fit his lean frame perfectly and made the already dashing man look downright sexy.

"You are a glorious dancer, love," he twirled her and pulled her back into the shelter of his embrace.

"You're quite the dancer yourself," she said teasingly.

They swayed back and forth, content in each other's arms, the night's alcohol and the soft music caressing their ears and adding to the effect. "Thank you for bringing me here, Klaus," she tiptoed placing a chaste kiss on his lips.

They were both lost in their own little world, satisfied with having each other's presence. The couple danced well into the early morning hours until the party ended. When they got back to their chambers, they were both exhausted. "Get some rest Caroline. We're leaving early tomorrow morning," Klaus kissed her and pulled her in his arms once they were both ready for bed.

Caroline scooted closer, snuggled his side, and rested her head on his chest. She let out a contented sigh. "Tonight was perfect," she relaxed against his naked chest.

"Sweet dreams Caroline," he nuzzled her hair, breathing in the fragrance of her rosemary shampoo, before falling asleep.

* * *

"I'm going to miss you Care," Rebekah sobbed hugging her.

"Me too," she answered sadly.

"Getting way too clingy there baby sister," Kol said annoyingly. "I don't think Nik would appreciate your overly fondness of his dear wife."

"Shut your mouth Kol. Everything that comes out of it tends to be rubbish anyways," Rebekah snickered.

"Ouch, I'm hurt," he faked pout.

"Thanks for everything Kol," Caroline intervened stopping their bicker.

"My pleasure, sister. I'm heading to LA for a photo shoot in a couple of weeks, guess I'll see you then."

"See you soon then," Caroline bid goodbye to the rest of the family before getting on the cab with Klaus and Katherine. Elijah had to remain in London to finish up some business, thus Katherine had decided to fly back with the couple to avoid boredom.

* * *

"Remember the days where we used to even travel together? This sort of reminded me of it," Katherine reminisced about their childhood.

"Yeah, those days were the best. We wreck so much havoc. Remember the time when we got told off?" Caroline laughed thinking about the incident.

Klaus was bored throughout the flight as Caroline and Katherine had been chatting non- stop. _Why couldn't Katherine take another flight? Now here he was sitting beside two chattering girls, listening as their mindless chatter morphed into ruthless gossip. _To say he was getting bored was an understatement. He tried interrupting them, but to no avail. Those efforts proved futile when it came to two best friends. _He was starting to envy Katherine. _The thought unnerved him; he was acting like a jealous petty husband over a woman. _This woman is going to be the death of me. _

"How's everything with Elijah? Why isn't he flying back with you?" Caroline asked.

"It's great. He is really different than the guys I used to date. He's flying back later, apparently he has business he needs to look into," Katherine shrugged.

"So you like him as this isn't just your usual meaningless flings?"

"Yeah, the guy has impeccable taste and looks great in a suit," she laughed.

"I'm glad then. By the way, have you heard from Bonnie or Elena recently?"

"No, not since the last time we've gathered at your place. It's been ages since we last bonded together," Katherine said sadly.

"I know, everyone's just been so busy with their life recently. Bonnie's been busy with that smuggling case she was working on and Lena has just been missing in action since the stock market crash. I guess we can't really blame since they are the top figures of their fields," Caroline offered understandingly.

"Yeah, I supposed so. It's just so different compared to our younger days."

"Lena's birthday is coming up, I'm sure we'll be able to hang out then."

"Yeah, you're right," Katherine replied.

* * *

Klaus was glad once he stepped foot into his pent house suite. He missed his life in the States. Even though, he had a splendid time in London, it just wasn't the same. His siblings were constantly annoying him plus he rarely had alone time with Caroline. He wasn't going to complain though; their first night in London was definitely something he would never forget. It was the _perfect _night.

"Are you alright? You've been really quiet our whole way back," Caroline looked at him with concerned and offered him a glass of water.

"It's nothing," he answered simply dodging the issue.

"Are you sure? You're not possibly jealous of Katherine right?" When he didn't answer, she stepped forward and hugged him. "I'm sorry that I ignored you. I love you, please don't be mad," she whispered the word close to his ear, her breath a tickle of warmth across his skin.

Before she could get another word out, Klaus captured her lips in a heated kiss that warmed her to the bones. He deepened the kiss, parting her lips with his tongue. Their tongues mingled and tangled, his mouth fitting perfectly over hers.

When he broke the kiss, they were both slightly out of breath. Klaus leaned in and placed a lingering kiss on her forehead. Then, in an out of breath voice he said, "I love you." He pressed his forehead against hers smiling.

"I'm gonna take a nap first," Caroline kissed him lightly before breaking the embrace.

He was a bit worried of their relationship now since they were back, as they never had a chance to actually talk about it while in London. He had gotten used to falling asleep with her in his embrace in the past week. The thought of not having her by his side while sleeping unsettled him. _How he wished he could understand what was going through that pretty little head of hers. _

Deciding he needed a drink, he poured himself a glass of scotch to down away his worries. It was still too early to get drunk, thus he only settled for two shots. He decided he needed a shower to clear his thoughts. He was surprised to see the sight of his beautiful blonde angel curled up sleeping on his bed when he opened his bedroom door. The sight he stumbled upon warmed his heart. Caroline was curled up under the thick silk blankets, deep in sleep, hair fanned out like a golden halo atop her head.

He watched her quietly. Admired her beauty and took in her innocence. He listened to her soft breathing and an occasional nonsensical murmur was whispered. He noticed that she had change into one of his Henley. He smiled at her sleeping form and gradually he felt himself grow drowsy with the even rise and fall of her chest.

Sleep sounded perfect. Klaus peeled off his Henley, leaving himself only in his boxers. He gently slipped between the sheet and pulled Caroline's warm body against him.

The shrill ringing of her cell phone jarred her out of a deep slumber. She was startled to see her phone reading almost four hours later. Klaus groaned slightly as she pulled out of his embrace to reach for her cell phone.

"Hello," she answered sleepily.

"Caroline, it's me."

"Yes Damon," she answered yawning.

"Why are you sleeping? It's the middle of the day," he asked.

"Jetlagged," she replied dismissively. "What's up?"

"Can't I call in to check on my baby sister? I haven't seen you in a while."

"I know. I missed both you and Stefan too."

"Great, I've reserved a table for dinner tonight. I expect to see you there," Damon said in an authoritative brotherly tone.

"Yeah ok."

"Great, oh and bring Mikaelson along."

"Why?" she asked. She was thinking of telling Damon about her relationship with Klaus at dinner and it would be better if Klaus weren't present. She was a bit nervous as to how her brothers would react to the news.

"Just bring him. I'll see you tonight then, baby sister," Damon responded before hanging up.

* * *

Caroline tried to go back to sleep, but after tossing and turning for ten minutes, she decided that there was no point, that there was no way she was going back to sleep. She sat propped up in the bed watching him sleep. He looked so peaceful sleeping. She couldn't help herself from moving her hands up to his face, lightly caressing his features. "Klaus?" she said, touching her fingers against the stubble on his chin.

"Mmmm?" he answered eyes closed.

"We need to get up. Damon invited us to dinner tonight," she said softly playing and tugging his necklaces.

"Just five more minutes," he mumbled sleepily.

"Klaus please," she cooed, drawing tiny circles on his naked chest.

"Mmmm, one more minute," he groaned.

"Klaus," she tugged on his dirty blonde curls lightly.

"Sweetheart, " he murmured in a sleepy voice, slowing waking up.

"Great, you're finally up," she smiled rewarding him with a kiss.

The kiss started off gently, he kissed her softly and with the reverence he felt she deserved. He was unable to keep that up for long though and as her lips parted beneath his, he deepened the kiss.

Caroline whimpered as she felt his passion and desire and found those same emotions reflected within herself. _It had been almost a week since they were last intimately involved. _When he pulled away she felt light headed, as though she had forgotten to breathe.

"God," she whispered.

Klaus cupped her cheek with his hand, "I could get used waking up to this," he smirked.

"Come on, handsome. Damon hates it when people show up late," she urged, giving him one last glance before heading to her own room.

* * *

"Klaus," she yelled opening his bedroom door two hours later. _No answer. _"Klaus! " she yelled checking his bathroom. "Klaus!"

"Yes Caroline," he answered roughly.

"Did you not hear me?" she asked incredulously.

"I did. The whole neighborhood would have heard you."

"Well, at least have the decency to answer then," she snapped.

"Caroline," he sighed. "Why are you so worked up?" he asked calmly.

"I'm just worried on how Damon's going to take the news. Can you please promise me that you'll be on your best behavior? That means no funny business," she jabbed a finger at him.

"You have my word, Caroline. Now, please relax," he said soothingly. _DAMN that stupid accent. The effects it had on her were insane! _She found herself calming down almost immediately.

Klaus and Caroline walked hand in hand into the fancy Italian restaurant Damon had reserved. By the time the pair arrived at the restaurant, Damon was already seated waiting for them.

"Damon," she called out happily.

"Carebear," he beamed lovingly hugging her. "I missed you."

"Me too. Where's Stefan?" she asked looking at the empty seat beside her brother.

"Stefan's just gone to the toilet for a bit. He'll be back before you know it. Sit," he ushered the two.

"So how was London? I hope Mikaelson didn't mistreat you or anything," he looked at her seriously.

"Damon, relax. Klaus has been a perfect gentleman throughout these couple of months."

"I doubt that," he looked over at Klaus skeptically.

"Please, Damon. Don't start here," she looked at her brother pleadingly. Before Damon could give another inappropriate remark, Stefan joined the trio. _Phew, save by Stefan. Impeccable timing there, Stef!_

"Steffy," she threw herself into her brother's embrace.

"Woah, Care. Are you trying to suffocate your poor brother?" he chuckled breaking from her embrace. "You look great though," he said taking in her appearance. "Not saying you didn't look good before."

"Nice save," she answered before sitting back now.

"Klaus," Stefan nodded in acknowledgement.

"Stefan," Klaus returned the greeting.

"So what were you going to tell me? What is so important that you couldn't tell me over the phone?" Damon asked once everyone had placed their order.

Caroline looked nervously at Klaus. He intertwined their hands together and gave her a reassuring smile. "There's something _we _want to tell you," she said cautiously.

"We?" Damon looked at the pair skeptically.

"Yes. Klaus and I are dating.." she said in one quick breath.

"What?" Damon asked disbelieving. _He couldn't believe what he had just heard. He must have heard wrongly. _

Caroline looked at her brothers nervously, watching their faces, their reactions. Stefan remained stoic while Damon was fuming. "Erm, we're dating," she said again in barely a whisper.

* * *

There was a moment of silence before hell broke loose. Damon got up from his chair and grabbed Klaus by his collar. "What the FUCK MIKAELSON!" he shoved him roughly.

"Damon, please calm down. There are people watching. Please," Caroline rushed forward trying to release Damon's hold on Klaus. When she finally accepted the fact the Damon wouldn't bulge, she turned her attention to Stefan. "Stefan, please do something," she shook her impassive brother. "Damon," she hissed again.

"I think we should settle this civilly mate. Don't want to end up on the headlines now, would we?" Klaus mocked, loosening Damon's grip on him.

Damon grunted cursing before settling back down. "I warned you not to touch her," he spoke in a low, threatening tone.

"Damon, please don't make a scene," Caroline looked at her older brother helplessly.

"Don't get me started on you, little missy," he pointed at her. "I thought this was all supposed to be an _act_!" He spat out venomously.

"Damon please. A lot has happened since then. Why can't you just be happy for me?"

"I can't, sorry. If it was any other guy, I would be perfectly happy for you, but just not this bastard here."

"Why Damon? I don't understand why you have such strong hatred towards Klaus," she raised her voice slightly.

"Do you really want to know why?"

"I do. Please enlighten me."

"Alright. This bastard here is a notorious womanizer. He has countless one-night trysts and affairs, even with married women. _Married woman _Caroline," he emphasized. "He doesn't do monogamous relationship. You're not going to be enough for him. Can you handle it if he sleeps around with other women? You'll only end up hurt in the end if you fall for him," he said pleadingly hoping he could change her mind.

"Damon," she started. "Klaus has changed."

"BULLSHIT. It takes a scumbag to know another. He just wants to get into your pants for his pleasure. He'll get bored of you the minute he succeeds," Damon reasoned.

"It's not what you think," Klaus jumped in.

"Shut up Mikaelson. I wasn't talking to you," Damon huffed turning his attention back on Caroline. "Care please. Stefan say something," he nudged his brother.

"What do you want me to say?" Stefan asked speaking for the first time.

"I don't know _anything for God's sakes_!Tell her she is making a terrible decision!" Damon sighed exasperatedly.

"Damon please. Klaus isn't just trying to get into my pants."

"How the hell would you know?" he questioned before the pieces started making sense. "No," he looked at her in disbelief. "How could you?" he yelled at her.

"Damon please. You're over reacting!" She said indignantly.

"I'm over reacting?" he looked at her disbelievingly. "Care, I'm only trying to look out for you, to protect you. You know that all I ever want is for you to be happy."

"I know, I really do," her tone softer. "Klaus has changed. He isn't the same person he used to be before the Vegas ordeal. If you don't trust him, then trust me Damon. I know what I'm doing," she looked at him pleadingly.

"Okay," he fumed after a long moment. "If he makes you happy, I promise I won't judge anymore."

"Thank you," she smiled honestly. "It means so much to me."

"I'll like to have a word with Mikaelson though," he said looking at the three pairs of skeptical eyes. "A civil conversation," he added getting up from his seat.

* * *

Damon led Klaus to the terrace of the restaurant. Once he was sure that they were alone, he turned around abruptly. "What the bloody hell do you think you are doing with my baby sister? I warned you not to touch her. What the hell did you do?" he growled out.

"I love Caroline. I would never do anything to hurt her," he said calmly, ignoring Damon's death glare.

"You expect me to believe all this load of crap?" Damon scoffed. "Caroline isn't one of your regular play things and I won't stand for it! I'm not going to stand here and watch you hurt her!"

"I'm not going to hurt her," he said sincerely. "I love your sister."

"Why are you doing this? Wasn't all this a ploy to obtain the contract. I've already handed it to you. Please don't drag her into this," Damon pleaded. "You have women queuing to jump into bed with you. Caroline isn't like any of those women, please just leave her out of it."

"Sorry, but I can't. I love her and she loves me. I think you just need to learn to accept it. I promise you I'll never ever hurt her, you have my word on that."

Damon paced around trying to accept the absurd situation. _This was worst that the fake marriage idea as this was real. She has genuine feelings for the son of the bitch. _He pinched the bridge of his nose, feeling a headache coming on. He was still doubtful of Klaus's true intentions, but he really couldn't do much about it. He could only take his word that he wouldn't harm her.

"Alright," he said after a while. "But if you ever hurt her, I swear I'll make your life a living hell," he glared at him threateningly.

"It will never come to that. Caroline has been a positive influence in my life and I can't imagine doing anything but love her," Klaus said confidently.

"I'll be watching you," Damon said lastly before heading back into the restaurant.

* * *

"Care, what do you think you are doing?" Stefan asked.

"Not you too, Stef. I knew Damon would act out but I thought you would understand."

"Care, are you sure you know what you're getting yourself into? I'm don't like to judge but he is a _wild _one. Are you certain he isn't just using you?" Stefan asked worriedly.

"Stefan, Klaus has done so much for me. He has taught me to love again. He mended my broken heart. We complement each other, I think he could be the one," she answered.

"Oh Care," Stefan said hugging her. "As long as you're happy, I'm ok with whomever you choose to be with," he said comfortingly.

"Thanks, Steffy," she pulled away when she saw the two important men in her life reenter the restaurant.

"So how did it go?" she looked at Damon cautiously.

"I love you baby sister and as long as you are happy, I'm happy," Damon started smiling.

"Thank you Damon," she smiled contently.

They ended dinner pleasantly. Damon had tried to be cordial towards Klaus which Caroline was hugely thankful for. "So what did you and Damon talk about?" Caroline asked once they settled in Klaus's car. "He didn't hit you or anything, did he?" she looked at him anxiously.

"No," he clasped her hand reassuringly. "Your brothers were just doing their job, protecting their little sister. I understand their efforts especially since I don't exactly have the best track record with women."

Caroline squeezed his hand affectionately, "I'm glad everything worked out fine."

* * *

"Mr. Queen, there's a lady demanding to see you," the receptionist informed him.

"Let her in." A curvy brunette woman strolled in, swaying her hips seductively. She was dressed in a red skintight dress that barely covered her. _He sighed what was a slut doing in his office. _"Can I help you?" he said monotonously.

"Mr. Queen, I'm Tatia Petrova. I've heard about the unfortunate incident regarding the Salvatore contract," she purred.

_What would a prostitute like her know about the Salvatore contract?_ At the mention of the contract, Trevor's interest peaked. "Trevor Queen," he extended his hand.

"Tatia Petrova," she repeated shaking his hand.

"Come, have a seat," he ushered to the couch. "Now, what do you know about the Salvatore contract."

"I knew that the Salvatore contract was the _most _valuable contract this financial year and the contract was supposed to be yours, am I right?"

He nodded slightly, gesturing her to carry on. "You couldn't believe why the contract fell into the hands of Mikaelson Corporations right? The contract was supposed to be yours, the only reason Mikaelson managed to grab it was because he married the little Salvatore heiress. You've perhaps heard of her, little Miss Sunshine, American Sweetheart Caroline Salvatore?"

"The actress?" he asked.

"Yes, that's the one. Mikaelson received the contract mainly because of her- his pretty little innocent wife," she spat with distaste.

"Based on your attitude, I assumed you hate this Miss Salvatore? But why are you telling me this?"

"Aren't you angry that he played dirty? He got the contract through pulling strings?"

'It's been close to three months; I've already let go and move on. Can't really blame Klaus Mikaelson for it, " he stated formally.

"Well, I have something else that might changed your perception of him," she stated slyly handing him a photograph.

He crumbled the photograph instantaneously. "Where the hell did you get this?" he roared out furiously. The photograph Miss Petrova handed him was a photograph of his lovely wife sleeping with another man. Another man named Niklaus Mikaelson.

"I have my sources. Do you think Klaus Mikaelson is that innocent now?" she asked.

"I don't believe you. Rose would never betray me, not like this," he stated lowly.

"Why don't you call her and ask her yourself?" she challenged.

"Leave," he spat out. "I've had enough of your nonsense," he pointed towards the exit.

"Well, when you do find out the truth, here's my number," she left her name card on the table before sauntering out.

* * *

That night Trevor found himself in hell. He questioned Rose about the photograph, which to his utter disbelief she didn't deny it.

"_I can't believe you! You've been cheating on me!" he yelled out. When she didn't respond, he shook her roughly, "WHEN?"_

"_It started several months ago," her voice barely audible. _

"_What do you mean started? Are you still having an affair?" he asked incredulously. _

"_Not anymore. He broke it off after a month."_

"_You bitch, how could you do this to me? I gave you everything!" _

_"It was a mistake, Trevor please," she looked at him, tears glistening on her cheeks. _

"_Did he seduce you? Or were you just willingly spreading your legs for him?" he spat out venomously. _

_Rose slapped him hard across the face. "You have no right to judge me or accuse me for having an affair. I know that you've been fairly occupied yourself," she yelled. _

"_Are you saying that you didn't sleep with him?" he mocked. "You must have been way to eager to jump into bed with him judging by the looks of it."_

"_I want a divorce. I'm done with you. I had to witness you having countless flings with prostitutes and when I made one single mistake, one affair, I'm the one at fault here. Goodbye Trevor," she gave him one last look before walking out of his life forever. _

Trevor was lost and depressed for some weeks after that. His life was falling apart, his wife had left him and his business wasn't doing well either. _This was all because of him- Niklaus Mikaelson. _He was done being the nice guy and he was done throwing himself a pity party. He wanted revenge; he wanted him to lose everything like he just did. He was out to destroy him; he was going to claim everything he had back. He lost a wife now he was going to claim a new one, specifically his wife. He was going to show him what it felt like to have your wife cheated on you and leave you. _Niklaus Mikaelson you are a dead man! I'm going to hurt you till you feel like dying starting with claiming your pretty little wife- Caroline Salvatore. _

* * *

He dialed a number, where a female voice answered," Hello."

"Tatia, it's Trevor. I'll like to meet you as soon as possible."

"Ah, so the cat is out of his bag," she snickered in an 'I told you so' tone.

"I was right, wasn't I?" she flaunted taking a seat. "Why the grouchy attitude, cat got your tongue?"

"My wife left me after I questioned her about the photograph," he said in disgust.

"I must say, what a surprising turn of events."

"I want to destroy him," he said seriously. "I want you to help me."

"Slow down there cowboy. The only reason I told you about it is because Niklaus is mine, I want him back."

"Good, we'll be able to help each other then," he smirked.

"What do you have in mind?" she smiled devilishly.

"I lost everything due to him. I WANT TO WATCH HIM SUFFER, TO SEE HIM LOSE EVERYTHING HE LOVES, he sneered. "He had an affair with my wife, I'm going to return the favor. I'm going to claim little Miss Salvatore."

"You want Caroline and I want Niklaus," she said. "I think this would be the start of a beautiful partnership," she snickered.

"Glad for us to be on the same page," he grinned, sealing the deal with a handshake.

_Niklaus Mikaelson you are going to wish you'd never messed with me! I'm going to make your life a living hell starting with your pretty little wife. You destroyed my life! Everything you did to me, I'm going to return the favor ten times worst. I won't just seduce your wife, I'll bed her and maybe even impregnate her, just for the pleasure of watching you suffer. I want you to feel the hurt when the one you love rips out your heart. I have nothing to lose anymore. You will pay Niklaus Mikaelson. _

* * *

What do you think? A lot of drama unfolding.

Leave me a review and tell me whether you like it or hate it.

What other scenes would you like to see ?


	14. Chapter 13- Lover's Paradise

**I'm so sorry for the late update. It's crazy that it's been almost two weeks since my last update. _Thanking __Jen7 __for the review I received today that reminded me to hurry up and post a new chapter. _**

**My reason for the delayed update is I've been busy packing lately.**

**Just to let my lovely readers know that I'll be going overseas for a study abroad exchange program in less than two weeks, thus updates might be a bit irregular and less frequent from now on (heaps to do before my departure). But I'll try to update at least once a week or if I'm lucky twice ;) I promise to update as soon as I can once I settle down as well. Please bear with me!**

**As compensation for the long wait, here's a extra lengthy smut filled chapter (almost twice the length of my usual chapters). Giving all of you lovely readers more happy Klaroline moments before it gets messy ;)**

**SMUT WARNING!**

Chapter 13: Lover's Paradise

* * *

"Nik, you need to loosen up a bit man! Where's the wild player I used to idolize? Marriage has made you a wimp," Kol snickered taking a seat at the bar.

"Bite your tongue," Klaus scowled at his younger brother. _Why was he here again?_ Kol had just landed in the States and is already creating havoc in his life. His annoying little brother insisted on having a guy's night where they had ended up in some nightclub.

"Stop being so moody, lighten up big bro. Look at all the tasty little things here," he gestured towards the crowd of girls.

"Get it through the thick skull of yours, I'm married."

"Well, that never stopped you before," he countered, referring to his numerous affairs with married women. "Come on, don't be a killjoy. Enjoy yourself. You're acting like a lovesick puppy. I thought getting laid all the time would have lighten up your mood," Kol mocked looking around the crowd.

"Can you think of something else besides sex?" Klaus looked at him condescendingly.

"Okay, Mr. Grumpy. Where's sweet Caroline?" Kol asked changing the subject.

"She's at some sort of cast dinner or something," he huffed annoyed.

"What's with the attitude?"

"It's just ever since we got back from London, I've barely seen her. She's been busy filming this new mini series. She's been working during the night, and then sleeping during the day. It's frustrating as I barely get to see her nowadays. It's like we're leading two separate lives," he stated upset.

"I see, so the reason why you've been so on edge is because you're not getting laid. You're sexually frustrated," Kol wiggled his eyebrows mockingly.

Klaus hit him hard on the back of his younger brother's head, "Behave, Kol," he stated lowly.

"Seriously, you need to get laid. You've gone all caveman again, getting all violent on me," Kol replied rubbing the back of his head. "I'm sure you're just exaggerating," Kol replied dismissively. "You always tend to overthink stuff."

"Why do I even bother talking to you?" he grimaced knowing that his brother was unfortunately right. It wasn't Caroline's fault that she had a demanding and irregular work schedule.

"If London was any indication, I'm surprised the both of you have managed to keep your hands off each other for the past fortnight," Kol chuckled thinking back on his little_ walk-in. _

Klaus smacked Kol across the head once more," Don't you dare to even think about it," he growled.

"Ouch, what's with the violence again?" Kol cried out.

"Stop having dirty thoughts about Caroline. One more inappropriate thought of my wife and I swear to you, you'll _regret it_," he said taking a swig of his scotch.

"Okay, Mr. Grumpy, I have my boundaries. Geez. I wouldn't do that to you or to Caroline," Kol said defensively leaving Klaus to sulk alone.

* * *

Klaus took another large mouthful of this drink. He hadn't meant to take his anger and frustrations all out on Kol. He was upset at Caroline for cancelling on him. Caroline finally had a night off tonight and he had already planned a nice quiet romantic dinner for them, but she had cancelled at the last minute. He sighed, all he wanted was spend some time alone with her and she couldn't even give him that. He had missed her a lot lately.

"_Why are you wearing that?" he asked, looking at her fancy sexy apparel. Caroline was wearing a sexy black, strapless satiny number that clung to her figure in all the right places, accentuating her already voluptuous curves and tight enough to delineate every nuance of her naturally sexy body. Moreover, the dress was so short it barely covered the top of her thighs. She looked ravishing. Klaus averted his gaze, inhaling a breath, to calm the sudden raging lust to ravish her right there. He could feel himself hardened at the sight of her skimpy dress. All he wanted to do was rip off that sexy black dress and ravage her silly for hours on end. _

"_Hey, sorry, something came up. One of the major investors is throwing a cast dinner to celebrate the conclusion of the production. All the main cast members are attending," she said apologetically, finishing up her makeup. _

"_Caroline, but I've already made plans for us. Can't you ditch it? It feels like forever since I last had a proper conversation with you."_

"_I'm sorry, but I'm obligated to attend this dinner, everyone is going to be there. We can have dinner another time," she responded, giving him a swift kiss. _

"_Are my plans with you not important enough, that you can just cancel when you feel like it?" he asked growing frustrated with her. "I've barely spoken to you for the past fortnight."_

"_It's not like that," she replied looking at him. _

"_Then please explain to me why can't you just ditch the dinner and stay with me? Am I not as important to you?" he yelled at her. Klaus had never meant to shout at her but he was frustrated with the situation they were in. He was making an effort to spend more time with her, the least she could do was the same. _

"_Klaus, please let's not do this now. I'm already running late," she said giving him a final pleading look. _

"_Fine, whatever," he slammed the bedroom door, storming out. Klaus had never been in a committed relationship before; he never felt the need to before Caroline. He had no idea what to do. He wanted them to work. He understood that she led a demanding lifestyle and that she was a public figure, but all he wanted was to spend some time with her. Was that too much to ask? _

* * *

Here he was at the bar drinking away his frustrations with his little brother. Kol had called him after he stormed out of his apartment. What was there to lose, it wasn't if he had anything better to do tonight anyways, since Caroline had ditched him. Downing his fourth class of scotch quickly, he ordered another round, determined to get himself wasted.

"Come on, Nik. Stop sulking," Kol came back to take his seat beside his brother.

"Had your fair share of women already?" he sneered.

"Of course not. I'm just getting started," he smirked. "The ladies absolutely adore me," he joked before turning serious. "Just thought to check up on you."

"Kol Mikaelson taking time out to check up on his brother and here I thought you only cared for yourself," Klaus snorted.

"Don't need to be mean, Nik. I wasn't the one that ditched you."

"DON'T," he warned.

Kol decided to let his brother be. He took another swig of his whiskey, eyeing the crowd for his next target. His eyes stopped at the middle of the dance floor where a familiar fall of golden blonde hair was dancing in the middle of the crowd. "Hey Nik, isn't that Caroline there?" he nudged his older brother.

Klaus looked at his younger brother disapprovingly. Only his dimwit brother would think bringing Caroline up would humor him. "Don't be ridiculous," he ignored him. _Why the hell would Caroline be here?_

"Seriously, Nik. I'm not joking," he said seriously. Kol looked at the dancing blonde intently, it was no doubt Caroline dancing in a very tight revealing outfit.

"Kol, I'm sick of your stupid ideas…." He stopped halfway as there standing in the middle of the dance floor was indeed Caroline. Kol wasn't lying. What the hell was she doing at a nightclub? Wasn't she supposed to be at a crew dinner? His blood boiled at the sight in front of him. _His wife _was dancing in close proximity with another man. On top of that, the filthy scumbag had the audacity to wrap his arms around her hips. _On his wife! _

* * *

"I thought you said she was at a cast dinner or something," Kol asked turning to look at his brother, but was only met with an empty seat.

Klaus stormed towards her the moment he saw _his Caroline _laughing and dancing with a familiar looking guy. He didn't bother recalling why the guy looked familiar as at that moment Klaus only saw green as rage and pure raw jealousy consumed him. He felt hurt and betrayed. _How could she? _

"Caroline," he growled lowly, cutting in.

"Klaus?" she looked at him surprised.

Klaus didn't respond, he forcefully shoved the guy aside and grabbed her wrist roughly, dragging her outside, away from the nightclub. "Klaus, what are you doing?" she stumbled in confusion as he dragged her a short distance away from the club. "Klaus, you're hurting me," she struggled slightly, pulling at her captured wrist.

He ignored her pleas but softened his grip on her. He dragged her to an alleyway, certain that no one had followed them before he turned around to face her. "How could you? You lied to me," he seethed releasing his grip on her.

"Klaus," she said softly. "What are you doing here?" she continued once he seemed a bit calmer.

"I could ask you the exact same question? Why aren't you at the crew dinner? Was it all a lie? Why did you end up in a club with a guy? And why was his hands all over you?" He asked furiously, his eyes flashing with anger.

She stepped forward and reached out for his hand. She clasped it in both of hers, he flinched, but she didn't remove her hand. "I did go to the crew dinner. As the night was still young, we agreed to go for another round, which was the reason why we ended up here, in the club. The guy you saw me with is the main investor of the production. He was the one that organized the dinner and all," she explained to him. "Why would you think otherwise? I love you Klaus, _you_. I would never lie to you."

He pulled her against him aggressively, closing his eyes and inhaling deeply as he felt her breasts flushed against his chest, needing to feel her. _Caroline had never lied to him so why did he doubt her? He knew that his accusation was entirely uncalled. Caroline had never given him a reason to doubt her, it was him who was being overly insecure. _She submitted for a brief moment and then attempted to pull away. He tightened his hold on her.

"Don't move," he sighed breathing her scent. "It's been two agonizing weeks since I last held you. I missed you, sweetheart," he murmured. He buried his face in her hair, "I love you, sweetheart. I missed waking up to see you beside me. I missed holding you till we both fall asleep." She relaxed as he held her closer. Klaus laced his hands through her hair. He brushed a soft kiss along her temple, cheek, and jaw, then sought her trembling mouth. Her taste was like a drug and he felt himself getting addicted to it as his controls were pushed to the limit, wanting nothing more than take her right there. _Klaus couldn't believe that he survived two torturous weeks without touching her. _

He lapped up every sound she made while glorying in the feel of her kissing him back. He deepened the kiss mating his mouth with hers as he tried to satisfy what seemed to be an endless hunger. Klaus couldn't remember how long they kissed. The kiss unleashed his desire, unleashed the pent- up emotions he had been battling for the past two weeks. He should have stopped there, but instead he slipped his hand between her thighs, against her warm skin, and a gasp slipped from her lips. He slid his hand upward. He could feel her trembling, see her breath coming faster. Then his fingers brushed the crotch of her panties and she moaned. She squeezed her thighs together, as if to hold him there.

He had every intention of sliding his fingers under the lacy fabric and ravish her right there, but he heard voices, and the sound of people approaching from the path that wound around the alleyway. He pried his hand from between her thighs and broke away breathing ragged, just as two women walked past.

"Let's go home," Klaus's voice was hoarse and raspy in his throat, and Caroline quivered at the sound. The intense passion in his crystal blue eyes nearly consumed her.

* * *

He spun her around, attacking her lips hungrily and possessively once they were in the safe confinement of his private elevator. He trapped her body between his and the elevator wall, kissing her greedily as his hands moved everywhere, caressing the curves and planes of her luscious body. He tightened his arms around her as his mouth greedily devoured hers and his chest expanded with the solid feel of her breasts pressing against it. His tongue again made a claim on her mouth. He deepened the kiss and a hoarse sound of pleasure erupted from his throat.

Caroline returned the kiss with fervent passion. She couldn't remember how she survived this long without touching him. She could feel herself burning with desire as he devoured her lips. "Klaus," she moaned, as the elevator door opened to his suite.

They continued kissing while kicking their footwear off. "Bedroom," she rasped, not recognizing the sound of her own voice.

Not needing to be told twice, Klaus whisked her off her feet and carried her in his arms into their bedroom.

He placed her gently on the bed," Caroline sweetheart, you won't be able to walk, once I'm done with you," he smirked. Caroline swallowed at his promise, she felt turned on by how her named sounded through that irresistible accent.

Klaus nipped at her neck with his teeth and laid a trail of kisses to her mouth. He trailed open- mouth kisses along her jaw line and down her neck. Caroline titled her head to give him all the access he needed. When he found the delicate spot near her pulse point, he sucked gently until he made his mark. "Klaus," a small sighed escaped her lips.

Klaus's mouth found its way back to hers and his tongue continued to plunder inside, devouring and savoring her intoxicating sweet taste. He couldn't stand it any longer; he needed to feel her naked skin. He quickly unzipped the back of her dress, pulling it down to her waist. Slowly he touched his lips from one corner of her mouth to the other, then traced a lazy trail down her neck to her collar bone. He ran a finger over the gently rising swells above her bra, "You're absolutely beautiful," they both sighed as his palm cupped her full, heaving breasts, sending desire pounding through both of them.

He let his hands roam, shameless and hungry for the touch of her after two torturous weeks of restraint. He slid his hands to her hips, to enjoy the lush curves draped in seductive satin. Breathing ragged, he placed another hot demanding kiss to her mouth.

Caroline pushed herself against him, breasts crushing against his chest, her hands tangling under his Henley. "Your clothes are in the way," she gasped, when they broke for air. She yanked his Henley off him, throwing it aside. She ran a cool finger along his chest between his abs, admiring his taut muscles.

Arousal snapped inside him. He lifted a stray lock of blonde hair, tugging it behind her ear. Pushing the hair aside, her kissed her shoulder and neck, inhaling the rich scent of her and burying his face in her hair. "Caroline, you drive me crazy."

Half blinded with desire, Klaus helped Caroline out of her tight shimmering dress until she lay sprawled on the bed, a vision of lush skin and delicate tiny black lace lingerie she had on underneath. Caroline was stunning even in her barely there black lace bra and panties. The color of the lingerie brought out her very creamy milky skin. He loved the fact the she seemed to only wear lace lingerie. Color didn't matter but he had an affinity for lace.

Caroline watched Klaus's blue eyes darken with desire at the sight of her sexy and provocative lingerie. Her hair tumbled about her face in gorgeous disarray. _She was a goddess. A goddess with such breathtaking beauty that no words could ever describe. She was his goddess. _He gazed into her blue green eyes intently, "I'm the luckiest man alive, to have the woman of my dreams right here in my arms."

She blushed slightly at his compliment. Klaus always made her feel one of her kind with his charming compliments. The look in his eyes was so full of love it nearly melted her.

He tugged her bra straps down one at a time, and then he unclasped the back expertly and let her firm breasts spill out for his hands. They both sighed as he molded her with his hands and mouth.

She was every man's dream when she arched and writhed under him. She was so responsive, as he trailed his hands over her, molding, fondling and caressing her pert, perfect breasts. Leaning toward her, his tongue traced a path down her neck to her breasts, where it stopped and drew a hard, budding nipple into his mouth and feasted, licking, sucking. "Oh…mmmmm," she whimpered as he nibbled at her nipple and then soothed it with his tongue. He then began to lick and suck at the frail, soft skin surrounding the nipple, taking the flesh in his mouth. Her skin tasted honey sweet, like nectar against his tongue. He could have sucked at her skin all day. He switched breasts and he continued to lick, nibble and swirl his tongue around the taut peak of her other nipple. He nibbled and licked and sucked on her breast like it was dinnertime and she was the main course.

"Oh yes, Klaus," he felt her tremble again and heard the purring sound that came from deep within her throat. Klaus took his hand and ran it across the flat of her stomach, moving lower until he found the moist heat of her. He stroked his thumb along the warm center of her panties, pleased that they were soaking wet. He nuzzled beneath the outer edge of her tiny panties and blew gently against her moist heat.

Caroline shivered and groaned as Klaus kissed his way down her thigh then nipped. "Klaus, please," Caroline cried out as moisture continued to flow from her core, soaking her already dripping wet panties.

"Sweetheart," Klaus growled as he ripped the thin material of her tiny soaked panties and tossed them aside. He licked his lips at the sight of her delectable pink flesh glistening between her thighs. As soon as he sank his face into her moist center and soaked in her enticing aroma, he knew he was lost.

Breathing heavily, he spread her legs wider and gave himself up to the feast waiting for him. He attacked her glistening flesh in a hurry, swirling his tongue around her clit. Klaus feasted hungrily on her pussy, his teeth raking the sensitive flesh, his tongue sucking her. Such a mouth- watering taste, sweet like peaches or honey. Such slick, satiny skin, wet with her essence. And her clit, a swollen bundle of nerves that heated beneath the lap of his tongue.

"God, Klaus," Caroline moaned, the rough texture of his stubble added a new level of arousal to the oral experience.

"Delicious," he rasped sucking her rapturously. Klaus parted her succulent pink folds and lapped at her spread thighs, tongue slipping inside, smoothing over the nub of her clit again and again. She moaned and groaned enticingly while he savored her taste, her smell, her feel. Sucking on her clit, he stabbed his tongue around it, sucking hard, nibbling, probing, sucking harder. His tongue went deeper, the juices flowed, he licked and bit, lifting her hips up to his mouth as if she were a goblet filled with the rarest wine, just for him. She writhed about in total abandon.

"Oh, oh, oh, _oh_!" she shrieked, every syllable music to his ears. She cried out as the pleasure hit her, her creamy juices filling his mouth.

"Mmmm," he groaned as she came, lapping her sweet honey juices while she shuddered and squirmed. He drank all of her essence, not leaving a tiny drop, allowing it to trickle down his throat only after he had savored its coating on all his taste buds, unrivaled even by the finest wine. "I could feast on you all day."

She looked down at his bent head, her breath coming in fast, shallow pants. Klaus was still lapping up her remaining flowing juices, stabbing his tongue into her aching pussy. As the tremors started to subside, he flicked his thumb over her clit and eased a finger into her warm walls. Her warm folds enclosed it in a tight embrace. He pushed it a bit further, while he captured and sucked her nipples.

"Mine," he purred against her skin, as he plunged another finger inside her pussy, twisting his wrist back and forth as he worked his fingers in and out. The hot muscles of her pussy clenched around him snugly. Lust curled deep and hard in his belly and he nipped her clit with his teeth. God, she was so responsive.

"K..Klaus,"Caroline bucked beneath him whimpering at his mind- numbing maneuvers. Klaus drew his wicked tongue up her wet slit, humming in appreciation before stiffening his tongue and thrusting it deep inside again, over and over, until she was rocking up against his mouth and whimpering incoherently.

"Come for me, Caroline. I want to lap up every last drop of your sweet nectar," he crooned against her, flicking his tongue against her clit. Plunging his face between her folds, he lapped at her sweet nectar. He couldn't control his desires. He nipped and licked, sucked and lapped until he feasted his momentary fill upon her resplendent rush of juices. When he felt she was on the brink, he ran his tongue up her slit, clasped her hidden bud between his teeth and shoved two fingers knuckle- deep within her sheath. _He wanted this. Needed this. She was his and he had to claim her. _

"Nik," he listened to her scream as she tightened around his fingers and wailed. The silken walls of her sweet womanhood clenched down, spasmodically, rhythmically, and as he pushed inside a second, then a third time, she started to come, rocking up against his hand and mouth. "Oh God, Nik," she screamed again and dug her fingers into his shoulders as she came a second time in mere minutes.

Hot succulent fluids poured from her and covered his mouth. His senses were overwhelmed by the smell of her sex and the taste of her orgasm.

Klaus had wanted to prolong the sensation for her, but once he tasted her orgasm again, he was drunk from the taste of her. He felt his manhood twitch and leak from the feast he was being treated with. He couldn't wait to bury himself inside her until they both couldn't take it any more. He wanted to feel himself sheathed with her wet, hot pussy. Face dripping, he burned a trail of wanton kisses up the sensitive skin of her abdomen, stopping only to suckle each breast until the nipples were swollen and red.

"Klaus, please, I need you," she reached for his belt buckle and undid his pants. With his help, she swiftly stripped her off of his boxers, leaving them both gloriously naked. Caroline's eyes darkened with sexual need as his erection sprang free, huge and rock solid.

"Caroline," he panted on heated breath as he felt her fingers worked magic stroking his pulsing manhood. He sucked and tasted the tender spot at the curve of her neck with lingering licks, then hovered within inches of her mouth while she stroked and caressed him.

Klaus couldn't wait any longer. He settled himself between her legs, the rigid tip of his manhood slipping easily into the slick entrance of her nether lips. Grasping her hips firmly, he entered her in a long slow glide, inch by inch, the walls of her tight channel stretching for him, not stopping until he was fully embedded to the hilt. _Oh Jesus. _She was so wet and tight, her slick flesh like liquid flame wrapping itself around him.

"Klaus," she screamed at the abrupt pressure of his penetration deep within her body that pushed her womb as he stretched and filled her to the hilt.

"Caroline," Klaus groaned hoarsely as he was careful to let her adjust to his width and size. "You're perfect," he sighed as he felt her tight walls capturing his entire member.

"Ah," she pushed out a long breath as he buried himself inside her. No man had ever filled her so completely, so perfectly. Her muscles clenched around him greedily, as if she could hold him inside for all eternity.

Slowly, Klaus pulled back out of Caroline's warm heat, until only the tip of him was lodged inside. "Klaus," she whimpered, bucking her hips at the lost of friction. Klaus's lips fused with hers as he pushed back in as far as he could go.

Her flesh was slick and wet but her inner walls griped him tightly, and made him feel every bit of the incredible friction as he slowly stroked in and out. He continually plunged deep within her folds, and then pulled out holding the head of his shaft brushing against the hungry entrance of her need. Caroline's breathy cries broke over him with every thrust, urging him on.

"Fuck Caroline, you're still so tight, so wet and so warm. Your pussy fits me like a custom made velvet glove" he groaned out, slipping one hand between her nether lips to rub her tautly budded clit. The feel of her warm soft folds holding him captive was driving him over the edge.

"Faster," she moaned as her inner walls clenched around him. He lost it the moment he heard her desperate pleas and saw the raw hunger in her eyes.

Drawing back, Klaus began rhythmically thrusting into her over and over, feeling her clamp around him tighter with each movement. Every thrust was harder and deeper, burying deep inside her sheath, then withdrawing his length, before plunging back in, fierce thrust after thrust after trust. Her inner walls convulsed in quicker successions the faster he moved.

Caroline matched his rhythm stroke for stroke, hips thrusting, inner walls tightening around his erection like a hot fist. She wrapped her legs around him, heels digging into the base of his spine as she pulled him closer to her, deeper to her.

She was tight but her body molded to him perfectly. As if they were made for each other. "I love you," he murmured, barely getting the words out.

As soon as he said it, her back arched and she grasped the velvet sheets beneath her in a death grip. The way her inner walls convulsed tighter and tighter around him told him that she was close to climaxing again. One of his hands palmed one of her breasts while the other circled the hard and swollen nub of her clit.

Klaus could sense that Caroline was falling apart around him as he tweaked her already hard nipple. He was fascinated by how she clenched harder around him each time he teased her breast and flick her sensitive nub.

"Klaus," she erupted with a scream once her climax hit her. Her inner walls contracted and clenched around his member, coating him with her molten hot juices.

Klaus never slowed his pace, pounding into her as the walls of her pussy clenched around him in rhythmic waves and her toes curled with the force of her pleasure- which only served to prolong her climax.

She bit his shoulder, and he hardened further inside her.

He paused only long enough to push her legs upward to drape them over his shoulders before he drove inside her again.

"Oh God," Caroline gasped as his thick length filled her, this angle making it feel like he penetrated all the way to her soul. Her head fell back on her shoulders as the new angle made the head of his member move against her sweet spot.

He grabbed her hips, tilting her and deepening the angle even further. He relentlessly pounded into her G- spot and simultaneously reached down to thumb her clit. Two more deep thrusts, and another climax slammed into her and then another, as if they were in a constant wave. "Klaus," she screamed out in ecstasy, quivering beneath him as another mind-blowing orgasm ripped through her.

Hearing her screaming out his name seemed to trigger his release and he surged into her. "Caroline," he growled deep in his throat as he let loose his release with a final deep thrust on the tails of rhythmic clamping undulating across his member from her climax. And with every wave of her orgasm, he came again.

"My God, that was amazing," he panted hardly catching his breath from their intense lovemaking. "You're amazing," he kissed her cheek.

"Mmmm, I love you," she murmured, her body limp and pliant from her multiple orgasms.

Spent, they both lay quietly, breathing hard, trying to catch their breaths. "You're mine," she heard him groan as she felt his manhood thickened and pulsed inside her again. _At the rate they were going, Caroline knew that she would surely have trouble walking like he promised. _

* * *

Klaus woke to the steady beat of Caroline's heart against his chest. He lay perfectly still watching her and listening to her soft breathing for the longest time. His eyes closed remembering last night- all the passionate lovemaking. He was blissfully satisfied to feel himself still inside her warm soft tight walls. _She truly was amazingly breathtaking. _He couldn't begin to describe how incredible last night was. They made love passionately with abandon. They made love again and again which went on continuously for hours. Both had surely climaxed close to a dozen times before surrendering to a blissful sleep. Upon exhausting each other, they fell asleep entwined, with him still inside her.

"Mmmm," Caroline mumbled groggily shifting against him, causing his manhood to twitch inside her. Again his member stirred, ready to take her. "Good morning," she murmured into his chest.

Leaning over her, Klaus pulled himself from her warm sheath and showered her with kisses on her forehead and her lips, and then he teased down the sheet and kissed both her breasts. Pulling the sheet to her knees, he kissed her lower stomach. "Good morning, sweetheart," he said in a husky tone.

Klaus admired her body once again. There were evidence of his possessiveness everywhere with love bites and red marks all over her milky skin. Her nipples were red as berries from being suckled on so long and so deeply. "You're beautiful," he breathed starring at her adoringly.

"Hmmm," she hummed. The cradle of her thighs felt positively, deliciously bruised. Caroline felt sore inside but it was a warm, pleasurable ache. Last night was unbelievable. She felt like a woman well loved and she was. Never in her life had she been so thoroughly pleasured. He managed to find every erogenous zone on her body- including a few she didn't know were there. He practically worshipped her body, and never took his own pleasure until she had been thoroughly satisfied first. She knew deep down that she wasn't going to be able to walk today, but it was worth it especially after what happen at the dinner last night.

"_Caroline, let me introduce you to Mr. Trevor Queen, our main investor of this mini series," the director introduced. _

"_Wow, you really are beautiful. The pictures don't do you justice," Trevor smiled, pressing a kiss to her knuckles. _

"_Thank you," she smiled slightly. Maybe she was being judgy, but she didn't like Trevor. The way he looked at her gave her the chills. _

_Dinner was excruciating. Trevor kept stealing glances at her, which was really starting to creep her out. It was worst when they decided to head over to the club where he insisted that she danced with him. _

"_I don't think I should. I'm a married woman, I don't want the media to get the wrong idea," she said hoping he would accept her excuse and find someone else to turn his attention to. _

"_Nonsense, it's just a dance. It's a nightclub, enjoy yourself Caroline. Your husband would surely approve of it since he had spent most of his time here as well."_

"_You know Klaus?" she asked questioningly. _

_He led her to the dance floor, "Oh, I know Niklaus really well," he sneered. He grabbed her waist firmly closing their distance. Caroline felt really uncomfortable at their close proximity, she tried pushing him off, but he wasn't bulging. _

"_I don't understand how someone as beautiful and innocent as you could have married a scumbag like him."_

_Caroline looked at him appalled, how dare he! "Don't you dare say that about Niklaus," she hissed venomously, pushing herself out of his grasp. _

"_You do know that he is just using you right? Klaus is a ruthless man. He does whatever it takes to get what he wants. He isn't afraid to hurt anyone along the way. You're probably going to end up as collateral damage," he pushed. _

_Caroline felt herself trembling from rage. She wanted to slap him for defaming her husband but stop her actions, as she didn't want to make a scene. How dare he accuse Klaus of using her? "I don't believe you," she spat out. _

"_Don't you find it weird that the his company managed to receive the Salvatore contract?" _

"_I don't know what you are talking about." What contract? Salvatore? Did he meant Damon and Stefan was somehow involved as well?_

"_Ask that manipulating husband of yours," he chuckled. "You'll be surprised at how much he has kept from you." She wanted to ask what he meant but Klaus had pulled her out at that very moment. _

Caroline stretched luxuriously beneath the fine sheets. "Ah," she winced in pain. Her nether regions were a trifle sore. She gave herself to Klaus last night. He had claimed her _mind, body and soul_. She needed to feel his love as Trevor's words had planted a stubborn seed of doubt deep inside her. _Klaus wouldn't do that to her right? _

"Klaus, can I ask you something," she murmured, playing with his dark blonde curls.

"Hmm," he asked enjoying the feel of her soft breasts push against his chest.

"What's the Salvatore contract? Did Damon hand you a contract?" Klaus froze slightly at her question. _What did she know about the contract? Who told her? Did she know how he attained it? More importantly the arrangement he made?_

"Why do you want to know?" he asked, keeping his voice steady. "Did someone say something to you?"

"Hmm, you know the guy who danced with me yesterday. Apparently he knows you, Trevor Queen, ring any bells?"

'_FUCK! That Mother Fucker!' Klaus swore inwardly. No wonder he felt that the guy looked familiar. What the hell was the mutt up to now? He couldn't possibly know about the contract could he?_

"Klaus?" Caroline called, snapping him out of his inner thoughts. "Do you know him? He had a really low opinion of you."

"Don't listen to him, he has always been trying to beat me. He has been jealous of me ever since I could remember," he feed her with a drugging kiss one after another, determined to stop her questioning. _Klaus knew deep down the sooner he came clean, the easier he could be with Caroline. He felt guilty for hiding the truth from her but he couldn't bear to see her hurt because of him. Tomorrow, I'll tell her tomorrow after I spend today showing her how much I love her. _

Caroline moaned into the kiss, feeling his hands move lower to caress her again. Before his hands could travel any further, her stomach growled.

"Worked up an appetite now have we?" Klaus smirked.

"Ten rounds of non- stop sex tends to have that effect," she countered pulling the sheets with her.

"Let's get you something to eat. You'll need the nourishment, can't have you fainting on me half way through now, can I," he wiggled his eyebrow. Caroline responded with a coy smile, already anticipating the day ahead.

* * *

Sitting at the counter, Caroline admired Klaus's perfect physique as he move around the kitchen. He was only wearing a boxer shorts, thus giving her a perfect view of his muscles flexing as he was insanely perfect like a god.

"Enjoying the view there, love?" he asked smirking.

Caroline's cheeks flushed in embarrassment. _Was it that obvious that she was staring?_

"You're blushing," he chuckled standing in front of her. Klaus marveled at the sight of her. Caroline had slipped into one of his Henley's. He relished in the sight of her in his white Henley as she wasn't wearing any under garments. The semi transparent fabric did nothing to hide the soft curves of her breasts or the tautness of her nipples. To top that off, her soft, pink glistening flesh was exposed to his gaze.

"Stop staring," she told him off half heartedly, squeezing her legs shut to hide her exposed flesh. "What are you making?" she asked averting his attention from her.

"You'll see," he grinned. She could see he had a mischievous twinkle in his eye as he took out various syrups from the fridge.

* * *

It was past noon by the time they finished breakfast. "Let's get you clean up," Klaus gestured at her skin that was covered with various syrups. While waiting for the pancakes to cook, Klaus ended up devouring her on the countertop and had her for breakfast.

"_You will be one sticky girl when I'm finished with you," he smirked, peeling his Henley out of her. Klaus drizzled a mixture of whipping cream, chocolate, strawberry and caramel syrup on her, starting from the swell of her breasts leaving a sweet trail that ended at her perfect pink pussy. _

"_Mmmm," Caroline grunted arching her back as he licked clean the whipped cream off her throbbing nipples. He slowly licked the sweet spread on her making his way down to the slick kernel of flesh that he craved. _

_His tongue snaked over the chocolate and caramel spread that he had decorated her inner thighs with. Caroline needed more, the teasing was too much to bear. She kept lifting her hips from the table and he kept pressing her back down as he murmured, "Patience love…"_

_Klaus licked the line of whipped cream from her swollen labia, and then he gently spread her thighs, opening them as wide as he could, pressing them apart. Her pussy glistened at the apex, and the very sight of those shimmering pink folds coated with sauces made him growl against her pussy. "You're going to enjoy this."_

_As she opened for him, Caroline could feel the syrups drizzling the length of her flesh. She yelped slightly at the feel of his tongue dipping slowly inside to taste the delicious combination of chocolate, caramel and strawberry syrup and her, his tongue probing to reclaim the delicious sweetness that he had buried inside her. _

"_Oh my God," she cried out inarticulately as his tongue dragged over her syrup coated labia and the remaining whipped cream over her clit, sucking it up and settling in to suck the tight little bud of nerves, his fingers invading her pussy to massage and tease her inner walls as he devoured her clit with little growls of pleasure. _

_His tongue roved down to her slit and he drew the nectar into his mouth. The combination of her essence and the syrups tasted euphoric- so perfect. "So sweet," he groaned, the sound reverberating deep in his chest. He plunged his face between her thighs and ate, ate, ate. Klaus greedily licked and lapped and slurped with soft grunting animal sounds as she writhed and moaned on the kitchen counter. He slurped her nectar like a man with unquenchable thirst, savoring the heavenly taste. _

_The orgasm began deep in her belly and radiated outward igniting every nerve in her shuddering body. "Klaus," she screamed as his skillful tongue found her sweet spot. The orgasm tore through her body so powerfully it had her screaming in ecstatic pleasure as ripples followed ripples in one continuous wave. _

* * *

"Just give me a moment, I'm not sure I can even stand, let alone walk." Her breasts heaving as she tried to catch her breath, taking a moment to recover from the body- shattering orgasm he gave her.

"Come on," he scooped her up with ease and carried her back to their bedroom. She felt deliciously fragile in his grasps, sore from their endless sex marathon.

"Oh," she yelped softly when he placed her on the marble countertop of the ensuite bathroom. He came back after ensuring that the hot water was the right temperature. He lifted her off the sink and placed her in the down in the shower against the cold tiled wall. _He had stripped out of his boxers along the way as she could feel his erection pressed against her belly. _

"Hmmm," she hummed, the hot water felt good against her skin.

Caroline had to admit that Klaus was a remarkable multi tusker. He kissed her again and again, with one hand rubbing his body wash over her body while his other hand was caressing her breasts under the steady stream of hot water from the shower.

Klaus had backed her against he cold wall with her legs wrapped around his waist. Water cascaded over them when his mouth crushed down on hers with a hunger that had her melting under him. She wrapped her arms tightly around his neck to hold on for the ride she knew he would give her.

There was no foreplay this time round as his primal need to claim her was resurfacing. When he drove into her, her inner muscles were ready, clenching at him for dear life, holding him tight inside her. She was still so tight around him, so very tight. He pulled out only to thrust back in again, fast and deep. Over and over again.

"Klaus!" Caroline screamed out her release when she felt him explode inside her, coating her insides with his seed, signifying his own climax as he held her body in place with his.

"Caroline," he groaned out as he felt her inner muscles squeezing and clenching around him, milking him dry.

He released her mouth and stared at her, taking in her flushed face, her swollen lips and her heavy lidded eyes. _The feeling of sheer, sublime contentment enveloped him knowing that he was the one responsible for her current state. _

He grabbed her hips and thrust again, pushing as deeply inside her as possible. He watched her gasp, and her eyes widened when she felt him getting hard inside her all over again. And then he was starting over. Thrusting in and out, making love to the only woman that he was obsessed with. A woman that he had fallen so irrevocably in love with. Making love to her over and over again, touching her in ways that he knew would end up with her mewling and screaming with pleasure.

"Nik," she came again, falling apart, screaming his name. With a loud grunt he gave one last powerful thrust when another orgasm hit him hard.

She was still clutching on to him moments later, both panting barely able to breathe, barely able to stand. His gaze met hers and he leaned toward her and kissed her in a sweet and tender exchange different from the hungry kissed they had shared just moments ago.

When he released her mouth, Klaus rested his forehead against her, his body still trembling from the force of his climax. He pulled himself from within her and supported her as she released her legs from around his waist and slid them to the base of the shower.

He began lathering shampoo and body wash all over her again, then let her lather him. Moments later, they rinsed off. When he was satisfied that they were both clean, free from their sticky impromptu earlier, he reached out to switch off the shower and then grabbed a fluffy white towel from the rail to dry her thoroughly.

She seemed incapable of speech. He felt much the same. Both trying to regain their breath from their the incredible sex. As he painstakingly stroked every inch of her body dry he saw the flush of heat that infused a rosy glow on her skin, saw her nipples tighten, felt the heat and moisture that gathered at her center. His own body began to tighten in anticipation.

* * *

"Klaus, we should get up," Caroline mumbled against his chest. It was already Friday; they had locked themselves out of civilization for the past six days. All the months of pent up sexual frustration and desire had erupted into six amazing days of their endless sex marathon. Six blissful days of enjoying and devouring one another with no interruptions or distractions. Although their coupling in London was great, there were no words to describe their continuing lovemaking this time round. They were insatiable and obsessed for one another, to the point where they only stopped long enough to recover from their previous coupling then come together even more fiercely than before.

She had never felt this intense in any of her previous relationships. Klaus had cherished her like a princess. Caroline was beyond sore, her muscles ache and her nether regions were hurting immensely, however her soreness did not stop them from their continuous sex marathon sessions. Klaus had been amazingly considerate with her; to the point that he even drew her baths after learning that warm water could be soothing for her sore nether regions. Klaus was a huge romantic; she smiled thinking back to the night before.

"_Open your eyes."_

_She opened her eyes and gasped at the scene before her. Dozen of lit candles around his whirlpool tub already filled with steaming water and roses. On the ledge sat a bottle of champagne in ice and two flutes. _

"_Klaus, this is amazing. When did you even had time to prepare this?" she asked stunned. _

"_Anything for you, love," he nibbled her earlobe playfully. He turned her to him and began lifting her out of his Henley. When he realized that she wasn't wearing any undergarments, he growled low in his throat. He cupped her breasts, grazed his thumbs across her nipples, watching as they hardened. He gazed at her, a hungry look in his eyes. "You're utter perfection."_

_Caroline quivered slightly under his gaze; her anticipation of what's to come increased ten fold. He hastily removed his boxer briefs, revealing his need for her. She could see that he was magnificently rock hard and pulsing even though they just had sex a couple hours earlier. She sucked in her breath as he closed the narrow gap between them and lifted her into the bathtub, pulling her into his lap, so she was straddling him. _

"_This is nice," she mumbled. The hot water was just enough to be soothing and the jets felt delicious on her skin. _

""_Here," he poured two glasses and handed her one. She remained unmoving on top of him, relishing the warmth of his skin. It wasn't long before he had a kinky idea. He lifted his glass over her shoulder and she gasped as the icy liquid hit her. Klaus leaned forward and sucked it up, his mouth hot. He licked his lips and said, "Hmm, delicious."_

_Caroline smirked at his gesture and returned the favor. She poured a little bit over his collarbone, then quickly lapped it up. The fresh, fruity flavor mixed with the saltiness of his skin had an undeniable appeal. _

_He poured some of his on her opposite shoulder and licked it up with the flat of his tongue and the sensation made her shiver. She did the same to him, then he poured lower, across her breast. The cold made her gasp in a breath, and his hot mouth closed over the tip, sucked hard, she moaned and arched against him. Even though, he was licking off food remains off her, it felt entirely different from the sticky breakfast episode. _

_It went on like that until they had drained the entire bottle, finding new, creative ways to lick champagne from the other's body. If they hadn't been in the tub they would have been a sticky mess. And they were both so hot for each other by the time they made love that they got a little carried away, and sloshed water over the edge of the tub and onto the tile floor. _

_When the water in the tub cooled, he wrapped themselves in big, fluffy towels and carried her back to the bedroom. They made love, then talked for a while, mostly about her hope and dreams. They made love again, then snuck to the kitchen, her wrapped in a thin sheet, him in a towel, and heated up some of that remaining take out, which they took and ate in bed. It was past midnight, with their stomachs full and their appetites for each other quenched, they curled up in each other's arms and drifted off to a deep slumber. _

* * *

"Don't you need to head back to work? I love having you all to myself but are you sure it's fine to leave your work unattended for so long?" she asked lazily, trailing little circles on his tattoo.

"Hmmm," he mumbled, pulling Caroline closer as she rested her head on his chest. The past six days have been phenomenal. They were like sex- crazed rabbits with their continuous lovemaking. He was glad that they were both still conscious after everything, thankful to their great stamina in the bedroom. In the past days, they have made love in every room of his apartment. In their bedroom, in their bathroom, in her old bedroom, in the guest room, in his office, and even in his library. He even took her on various furniture such as the couch, the bar, the dinning table, the kitchen counter, the bathtub, his antique rug and even on his grand piano. It was fairly thrilling to ravish her outside the bedroom but his favorite episode was when they did it in public. He thoroughly enjoyed ravishing her on the balcony and the swimming pool as just the sole idea of not getting caught in the act was extremely exhilarating.

A few minutes later, with much self-persuasion, Caroline finally untangled her limbs from his, climbing out of the bed and tugged into one of his discarded Henley's laying on the floor. While waiting for the coffee to brew, she flicked aimlessly from channel to channel. The news of Bonnie winning the trial caught her attention, slowly realizing that she had been so caught up with Klaus that she barely knew what had been going on in her best friend's life.

"Klaus," she shook him, placing a mug of coffee on their bedside table. Just as Caroline was going to leave, he grabbed her around the waist and pulled her back to bed.

"Where do you think you're going?" his warm breath flowed across her eye as his hands roamed under the Henley.

"Klaus, "she mumbled peeling herself away from him. "You need to head back to work and I need to make myself presentable."

Klaus tried pulling her back down, "Come on sweetheart, just one more day."

"Klaus, we've locked ourselves up in here for almost a week. We had even turn off our phones to avoid interruptions or distractions. We really need to head back out. Come on, I'll reward you if you get your ass up," she whispered seductively.

He groaned before climbing out of bed, following her into the bathroom. He was surprised at the sight before him; Caroline had stripped off the Henley and was currently sitting naked on the countertop. They ended up doing a few rounds in the shower before he got dressed to leave for work.

"I already miss seeing you naked," he grumbled walking towards the elevator.

"Well, the sooner you are done with work, the earlier you can have me," she winked, giving him a quick kiss.

"Oh you have no idea what I'm planning to do with you tonight," he grinned giving her one last lingering kiss before departing.

* * *

Caroline spent the next hour cleaning their apartment. It was a huge mess, both too busy with each other to bother cleaning up. After she was done tidying the place up, she checked her phone. She had about fifty missed calls and twenty-two messages, majority of them from Damon, a couple from Jenna and Alaric and the rest from her besties. She called Damon first, knowing that he would have been the hardest to communicate.

Less than two rings later, Damon answered snidely, "Finally having the decency to call me back, baby sister?"

She winced at his harsh tone, "Damon, I'm sorry. I've been pretty caught up lately."

"Caught up? I've called you for six days, what could possibly have gotten you caught up for so long?"

"Urm, you wouldn't like it if I tell you," she replied dismissively.

"Try me."

"You know, me and Klaus…." She trailed on, hoping he would get the idea.

"Six days? Does the scumbag think you are a whore?" he yelled.

"Can we just leave it there. I don't really want to talk about my sex life to my brother of all people."

"Fine," he huffed. "Mom and dad are back. They want to have dinner with you and meet that dashing husband of yours," he replied in a disgusted tone.

"Damon, be nice. You'll actually like him once you get to know him. You two actually have a lot in common."

"As if! It's an insult to even be compared to him," he answered back.

"I'm just saying, anyways I'll talk to you soon. So dinner, how does next Friday sound?"

"Sounds great, I'll let mum, dad and Stefan know," Damon replied before hanging up.

Next she dialed Katherine's number. "I've got a bone to pick with you, little missy," came Katherine's shrill voice.

"I know, I've been dodging your calls for the past few days and I want to apologize."

"Well, cupcake, I hate to break it to you but a simple apology just won't cut it. The girls and I have been worried sick especially when Alaric said you didn't have anything scheduled," Katherine continued on.

"I know, I promise it won't happen again," Caroline replied hoping that they could just brush the topic off.

"So let me just take a wild guess here, you've been occupied with a certain _fake hubby_?" Kat asked smiling. "I'll take that as a yes," she continued when Caroline didn't reply.

"If you consider a non- stop sex marathon as being occupied," Caroline smirked. She couldn't see it, but she was certain Kat rolled her eyes on the other end of the line.

"I see someone has turned into a wanton sex goddess," Katherine chuckled. "How many times exactly have you guys done it? She asked curious.

"Truthfully, I don't know. I've lost count after day two," she smiled.

"Good to know. So the both of you are finally stepping out of the bedroom?"

"Pretty much, I convinced him to return to work this morning as I really need my best friends help on something. Do you think you and the girls would be able to head over here later?"

"We can actually head over right now."

"We?" Caroline asked confused.

"Yup, I'm actually having lunch with the girls at the moment. Since it's Friday, Lena and Bonnie had finished work early. What do you need help with?"

"A present," she paused before elaborating further. "I just realized tomorrow would be our one month anniversary."

"Hasn't it been longer than that?"

"No, we started dating a month ago. The fake marriage has reached a three month mark though."

"Ok, we'll be there in a bit," Kat replied ending the call.

"Our Care bear is having the time of her life," Katherine smirked turning to face Elena and Bonnie.

"You mean she's getting laid _a lot_," Bonnie giggled.

"Oh, I think _a lot_ would still be an understatement. Apparently they had been having an on-going sex marathon for the past few days. Our innocent blonde friend is turning to a wanton sex goddess, gotta say I'm so proud of her," Katherine smiled.

"Did our dear friend called to brag?" Elena grimaced.

"Don't be too harsh on her. She deserves to have her fun," Bonnie answered.

"It's just since she started dating Klaus, we barely get to see her, you know? Even when she's overseas filming, we spend more time talking than now," Elena answered in frustration.

"They are still in the honeymoon stage. It'll back to normal soon Lena, trust me," Katherine said patting her as reassurance. "Anyways, she wants our help to pick a gift for Klaus for their apparent one month anniversary."

* * *

The girls ended up meeting at their favorite mall where Caroline practically flung herself into her besties embrace when she spotted them. "I've missed you so much guys."

"We've missed you too, Care," Bonnie replied returning the hug. They walked side-by-side catching up on each other's lives; laughing and gossiping just like old times.

"So one month anniversary huh?" Elena winked.

"Yeah," Caroline smiled. "What do you guys think I should get him? I want to get him something unique."

"Isn't sex enough? I'm sure he is already getting loads from you though," Kat chuckled.

"Kat, " she reprimanded, her cheeks flushing in embarrassment.

"What? What's wrong with sex?"

"I think Care wants to give him something special, preferably something physical," Elena quipped.

"I agree with Lena. I don't think _sex_ would be deemed a perfect anniversary gift," Bonnie added.

"Seriously, am I the only one with a dirty mind! Have you thought of role playing or using toys?" Katherine offered.

"You never cease to amaze me with that dirty mind of yours," Elena replied shaking her head.

"What can I say, a girl has needs," Katherine replied nonchalantly. "So how about it?"

"I don't know, I'm not sure whether he is into those kind of foreplay."

"What does he like then?" Kat asked.

"I recently found out he likes doing it in public due to the thrill of getting caught."

"That's easy. I've got the perfect solution for you, what do you think of doing it in a pool?"

"We've already done that," she mumbled blushing.

"You can add a strip tease for him, how bout that?" Kat asked with a quirked eyebrow.

"I suppose it sounds something that he would enjoy."

"Perfect," Kat clasped her hands gleefully, turning her attention back to the other two, "See, _sex _is a gift."

"Well, besides sex, I think you should get him something else," Bonnie suggested.

"Like what?"

"What does he wear or like?" Elena supplied.

Caroline thought hard. _What does he like? Getting him a Henley just wouldn't cut it. _"Hmmm, I guess he likes necklaces, he has a huge collection of them."

"Voila, get him a necklace then," Elena suggested. "I'm sure Tiffany's would have a remarkable range for you to choose from," Bonnie offered already leading the way.

After browsing for the whole afternoon, Caroline finally found the perfect gifts- a tiny sexy bikini that she could grace him in and a stunning charm necklace. She was excited to present the gifts to him, hoping that he would like them.

* * *

"Caroline," Klaus called out exiting the elevator.

"I'm in the kitchen," came her reply. As he made his way towards the kitchen, the tantalizing aromas of meats and poultry cooking filled his nostrils. "Sweetheart, what are you doing?"

"I'm cooking silly. Trying to be a dutiful wife here," she joked, bustling around the kitchen. "Why don't you start setting the table, everything should be done in a few minutes."

"This is delicious." He ate greedily; the meat was just cooked to the perfect state.

"Really?" Caroline murmured, leaning forward at the dining table. The robe she was wearing fell open to reveal her delectable breasts as she took another bite of her steak. She gave him an impish smile when his eyes landed on her soft breasts. "I'm glad you like it."

He had intended to relish in her cooking, but looking at her state of undress challenged his control. He had already spent the whole day exercising his control. Work was excruciatingly painful as all he could think about was Caroline and how he wanted her. He could feel his control slipping away and it made him want to sweep the dishes to the floor and make love to her on the table. He swallowed. "What's with the robe, love?"

She smiled cheekily; biting her lower lip, "Remember my promise this morning? This is just a little something I'm rewarding you with."

Klaus gulped, he wasn't the only one feeling horny. Reaching his hand out to her cheek, he slowly stroked down her neck to her swelling breasts half revealed by the gape of her robe. Her lips parted in surprise and he could not resist the temptation. Leaning over the table, he captured her lips. He felt her soft lips move against his, matching his passion, and nearly groaned.

Dinner was swept to the back of his mind. Rising to his feet, Klaus pulled Caroline from her seat. Untying her sash, he dropped her robe to the floor, leaving her naked skin glowing under the chandeliers. He gave a shuddering intake of breath. "Walk ahead of me," he said hoarsely. "So I can see you."

Her eyebrow quirked, "Missed seeing me naked?" She asked innocently, earning a low growl from him. She smiled deviously, pulling at his necklace for him to follow her.

Klaus was confused when she pushed him down on the couch. "Shhh," she placed her fingers over his lips. His eyes widened watching her stripped out of her lace panties teasingly.

Klaus watched in awe as his naked sweet wife climbed over him to straddle him. She replaced her fingers with her lips, just lightly touching his, and whispered, "I'm going to seduce you, _hubby_."

A thrill moved through her as she watched those blue eyes darken. "I want you to relax and enjoy this." Framing his face with her hands, she traced the contours of his mouth with her tongue. She slipped her tongue between his lips, slowly exploring the damp cavern of his mouth.

Klaus groaned in satisfaction. "I've wanted this all day." His hand travelled lower to cup the tender bud of her sex, claiming the new terrain of unbelievably soft skin.

"Klaus," a gasp rose from her lips. She clutched his shoulders and made sexy little sounds that drove him crazy. She could feel the heat of his erection pressing against her thigh despite his clothing.

He was turning impatient; he could feel the moist heat of her bare crotch through the fabric of his jeans. "Allow me," she paused him from stripping off his clothes. Sucking his collarbone, she lifted his shirt over his head then tossed it aside. "Perfection," she mumbled, her fingers strolled down his chest, igniting bonfires and tensing his abs. She slowly rubbed her breasts against his chest and a wicked grin curved her lips when he groaned in response. "Do you like this?"

"Mmmmm," he moaned. Caroline reached between their bodies and unhitched his buckle then unzipped his pants. Her hand slid inside his boxers, feeling his manhood hot and hard under her touch. She rubbed her hand through his boxer briefs until he grunted deep in his throat.

Watching her teasing him, Klaus took initiative and cupped her soft, plump breasts. He gently pinched her nipples earning him a sharp intake of breath that made him smile. He leaned over, then parted his lips and sucked her nipple into his mouth. He licked and bit her, pinched and nibbled. Her cries of pleasure drove him to work her nipple more and more, until she was squirming on his lap, forcing him to tighten his hold on either side of her.

Klaus released the first nipple and turned to the as- yet loved ne. He teased the taunt peak with the tip of his tongue before sucking her deep into his mouth. As he sucked one nipple, he toyed with the other, rolling it against his flat palm. He released her breast and blew on the wet nipple. It was so tight and pink that it just begged for his teeth to close gently around it. He bit the tip lightly, then flicked the captured tip with his tongue. He continued sucking her breasts like a starving man with lips and teeth as she caressed his length, teasing him with alternating light touches and squeezing caresses.

"Caroline," he rasped and took her hand in his, "let me please you first."

She pushed him back down, "No Klaus, tonight is all about you." Saying that she moved her hips seductively up and down over his erection while her fingertips drifted over his chest, down his thighs as she pressed open mouthed kisses across his shoulders.

"You're killing me," he said, his voice gravelly with need as he attempted to kick his pants and boxers aside. "Better?" she asked wrapping her fingers around his member, giving him a gentle squeeze after helping him stripped off.

_Incredible_. He tried to say the word, but all that came out was a guttural groan. Tipping his head back, he endured the sweet torture of her stroking him, cupping, teasing and caressing him until the need to come approached overwhelming. Lifting his head, he looked down at the erotic sight of his goddess's hands pleasuring him and knew he couldn't take anymore.

He grasped her wrist, flipping them over and covered her body with his. The slow, slick glide into her tight, wet heat dragged another growl from his throat. Caroline wrapped her legs around his torso, urging him deeper, meeting his every thrust.

"Oh…" she cried as he filled her and pushed her hips against him pulling him deeper. This was what he had craved for in the past ten hours, the feeling of her inner walls clenching around him. No words could describe the glorious feeling of it.

Klaus closed his eyes, whispered in ragged breaths against her neck. "I've been fantasizing about being in you since I left you this morning." He licked and kissed her as he moved from her earlobe to her mouth whispering sweet nothings into her ear.

Caroline met every thrust, her inner walls tightly clamping down on his shaft, trapping him inside her tight sheath so every tug out was a delicious struggle. Klaus knew she was on the verge, feeling her walls clasping tighter around him, but so was he. The muscles of her pussy gathered into a tight coil, and as she felt him latched onto a nipple, she could feel herself tethering over the edge. The instant the first ripple of her orgasm gripped him, he let himself go, and with a feral groan, followed her over the edge.

"Klaus," she moaned as her climax washed through her. Her inner walls milking him of every drop of his release.

"Bloody hell," he groaned emptying himself inside her womb, collapsing beside her.

He wasn't sure how long he lay there, still deep inside her, his face buried in the soft, fragrant curve of her neck, before he found the strength to lift his head. A minute? An hour? He didn't know, he was still coming down from his sex induced high. He propped his weight on his forearms and gazed down into her eyes. She looked drowsy and satisfied and sexy as hell. She looked so sexy when she was in the throes of climax. "That was amazing. If you're going to reward me with phenomenal sex every time I return home from work, I'll make sure not to take anymore days off," he chuckled, when both had regained their breathing.

* * *

"I still have a little something for you," she moved to straddle him again, a wicked glint in her eyes. "Hard already?" she smiled pleased, caressing his shaft. Slowly placing his member at the entrance of her core, she slid down on him, taking him deep, as deep as it could reach, until it hit her sweet spot.

Her wet heat surrounding his shaft in one downward glide robbed him of his thoughts and stirred a ferocious growl. He stiffened, his hands holding her tight for a long moment as he relished in the incredible warmth engulfing him.

"Oh, God. Yes, there." She moaned as he filled her, as he thrust up to meet her. She wriggled her body and rode him, her breasts bouncing back and forth as she rocked her hips. "Please Klaus, I want to feel all of you. Harder. Deeper."

"Fuck, you're still so fucking tight," he groaned grasping her hips, raising her up and down the length of his member. She rotated her hips, her inner muscles contracting, sucking at him. Her eyes were closed, her head tilted back as she rode him. A fine sheen of perspiration covered her skin. Her breasts bobbed as she rode him, her nipples hard and red from his earlier ministrations. _She was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. She was the ONE. She was HIS. _

Caroline felt the pressure building, getting sharper and sweeter. She lifted her hips high, until just the tip of him lingered inside her, then plunged down hard. She raised her hips again and slammed down again, harder than the first time.

"Yes," he urged, enjoying the delicious friction. The feel of her muscles clenching him like a velvety glove made him groan in satisfaction.

Caroline pounded against him, seeking the ultimate release. Sweat beaded along her forehead as she pushed and sank over and over again. Klaus kept up with her, he tightened his pelvis and thrust upward at the same time that she pushed down. He went deeper only to urge her back up and thrust again. And again. Her pace grew less rhythmic and more feverish as Klaus sucked on her swollen nipple and gripped her hips, helping her slide along the length of him.

Her entire body fired to life. She was tethering on another explosive orgasm. With a final push sweet release exploded inside her. Klaus stiffened and he thrust upward until his muscles tightened spilling his release inside her. The feel of his release inside her triggered another orgasm. She came again with a gasp and collapsed against his chest. Klaus lifted his hands to encircle her in his arms, "WOW. That was…."

"Out of the world? Mind blowing?" she offered trailing circles on his chest.

"You sweetheart are a little vixen," he placed a feathery kiss on her nose. They were both exhausted from their lovemaking, with both of their bodies now drenched in a thin layer of sweat. They lay together as their breathing subsided before he whisked her off into their bedroom.

The physical exertion of their lovemaking and shuddering climax left Caroline exhausted. She fell into a deep, blissful sleep the instant Klaus placed her on the bed.

"Good night," he placed a lingering kiss on her forehead. He grabbed the cream bedcovers and covered her with it. He smiled contently, listening to her soft breathing before he dozed off as well. _Tomorrow was going to be a special day. _

* * *

**If you managed to finish this lengthy chapter, let me know what you honestly think. The truth will be out hopefully in the next chapter or the following chapter. Thanks for reading and please leave me a review and let me know what you think or to drop a suggestion ;)**

**P.S I'll try to update at least once a week, maybe twice if I get lucky.**


	15. Chapter 14- Doubt

**Hey all! Thanks for all the reviews from last chapter! Sorry bout the wait but life is pretty hectic at the moment.**

**Have at it sweethearts ;)**

Chapter 14: Doubts

* * *

Caroline woke up to the pleasant feeling of Klaus's naked body entwined with hers, relishing in the warmth of him. '_God, it wasn't fair that a man could be that gorgeous', she thought admiring him. Throughout her years as an actress she had worked alongside a number of handsome actors, but none of their looks could be compared to Klaus. _Klaus was tremendously attractive. His features were perfect. The dark blond brows were arched perfectly over those piercing blue eyes of his. The sexy stubble that made a woman want to stand up on her tiptoes and nibble it until her lips were raw from it. Blonde curls that she wanted to weave her fingers in. Oh, and let's not forget that irresistible British accent.

She lay beside him and listened to his steady breathing as he slept. It wasn't long before a dirty idea popped into her mind, her eyes twinkling with mischief. Lifting the sheet covering his lower half slowly, she trailed soft kisses starting from his neck down to his slightly erect shaft. She blew on his tip first before licking his manhood slowly, from tip to root, before hungrily taking another slow lick, as if he were a lollipop, sliding her tongue around his head. Even though he was still asleep, she could hear his breath hitch. Taking that as an indication to continue, she smiled inwardly and took more of him into her mouth. He was almost fully erect now.

"God," a low, throaty groan of pleasure rumbled in his chest as he stirred. He opened his eyes, his pupils widening in shock. "Hmm," he hummed. "I've created an insatiable monster."

Caroline smirked, "I have always been an apt student. Now where was I?" Caroline asked playfully as she disappeared under the covers.

Klaus tingled all over as she slowly explored his body. "Sweetheart, if you don't stop now, it will all be over before you know it."

Instead of replying, she moved her tongue back and fourth, feeling his pleasure building. Not long after, Klaus gave in an inarticulate cry, sending his release into her throat. She pulled back and swallowed it quickly, relishing the taste of him, happy to have been able to coax an orgasm from his half awaken state.

She let his limp manhood fall from her mouth. She looked up into Klaus's eyes and smiled innocently, "Good morning."

"A very good morning indeed," he grinned, pulling her back up to lie on top of him.

She leaned down and pressed her lips to his. "God, sweetheart, you're incredible and insatiable. Though I love the idea of waking up to this every morning," he deepened the kiss while his hands roamed her body.

It was past noon when with much struggling, Klaus and Caroline finally managed to untangle themselves from each other. "I always thought I had a fairly healthy sexual appetite, but being with you makes me insatiable."

"It's not your fault that I'm just awesome in bed," she joked.

"Haha, very funny," he replied dryly. "It looks like our roles have been reversed."

She hit playfully, "But you like me when I'm naughty."

"You have no idea," he smiled admiring her flushed cheeks and her glowing skin. "Happy anniversary sweetheart."

"I can't believe you remember."

"You underestimate me love. You'll be surprised at what I have installed for you for today."

Caroline pulsed with anticipation with his response. If the previous dates were any indication, the date tonight would be just as epic. Moreover, just imagining his response to her gift already left her excited.

* * *

To say Caroline was stunned at the scene before would be an understatement. Klaus had organized a candlelit romantic dinner at the sky deck of the building. Candles were everywhere, red rose petals were scattered on the floor and music was playing. "Klaus, " her eyes glistened at the sight.

He cupped her cheek and tenderly wiped the tears from her face. "Do you not like it?" he asked worried.

She shook her head. "This is beautiful. Thank you. You never failed to cease me, but you don't really have to go through all the hassle to please me. I love you for _you_, not these romantic gestures," she replied her voice wavering slightly.

He placed a soft kiss on her forehead. "I'll do anything to make you happy."

The glow of the moonlight bathed Caroline's skin in golden warmth, on top of that, there was a lot of bare skin on display. Her barely- there midnight- blue cocktail dress clung to her every curve and showed off the swell of her breasts, her lovely shoulders, and her perfect lean legs. And when Klaus had pulled her chair out for her and she had turned to look before sitting, he had been unable to tear his gaze away from her perfect, rounder derriere. Klaus growled at the tiny red lace g- string thong she had on.

Dinner had been an exercise in torture. She had savored every bite she put in her mouth, making sensual, delighted noises and darting her slick pink tongue out to catch any flavor that lingered on her lips. He wanted her. More than he could remember wanting any other woman in his entire life. He wanted that tongue on different parts of his anatomy as she explored him.

He nearly groaned out loud when she lifted her dessert spoon to her lips and licked the last remnant of chocolate from the silver surface, her pink tongue so tempting, so provocative that he could have almost found his release just watching her work the spoon in that slow, sensual way. It was way too easy to imagine that talented tongue on his bare skin.

Caroline grinned, knowing that her teasing was creating the desired effect. She had watched his eyes turning a shade darker due to lust. "Happy one month anniversary," she said, lowering the spoon and setting it on the table.

Klaus snapped out of his erotic fantasies, clearing his throat. "Happy one month anniversary, love," he smiled, taking out a wrapped present. "I hope you like it."

"You didn't have to get me anything, not after this," she gestured to the romantic dinner.

"Open it," he placed the gift in front of her.

She unwrapped the present carefully, beaming as her eyes landed at the sight of it. It was a limited edition Pandora charm bracelet that she had wanted. "How did you manage to get this? It was so rare, even with Katherine's connections, I couldn't get my hands on one."

"I have my sources," he said removing the tissue paper and clasping the charm bracelet on her wrist. "Do you like it?"

She flung herself onto him, placing kisses on his lips. "Like it? I LOVE it," she squealed happily. "How did you manage to buy this? There's only three pieces in the world. Princess Middleton has one, another is on display in the Royal foundation and the other one was sold to an anonymous buyer." She slowly put the pieces together, "Oh My God, were you the anonymous buyer?"

"I'm glad you like it," he replied nonchalantly.

"It must have cost you a fortune for it," she said holding up the bracelet and beaming with happiness.

"It isn't worth much compared to you. I'm willing to give you anything you want Caroline," he said softly gazing at her.

"Thank you," she smiled fingering the charms. They were a total of ten different charms on the bracelet. "You even got more charms in place."

"Do you like it? The capital 'C' stands for Caroline, the poker card represents our Vegas drunken marriage, the Eiffel tower represents our honeymoon, the yacht is reminder of my proclamation of love to you, the Big Ben is a memory of the first time we got together intimately," he paused seeing her tear stained cheeks.

"What about the rest?" she croaked out.

"The diamond gemstone is your birthstone, the locket represents that you have the key to my heart, the wrapped up gift symbolizes how precious and delicate you are to me, and the last two charms represents my undying love for you," he whispered the last part.

It was a few moments later that she finally spoke," Klaus, I really don't know what to say. This is the _best _and most thoughtful gift anyone has gotten me."

"I'm really glad you like it as I was worried you wouldn't like the charms."

She look at him in bewilderment, "Why would you ever think that? Though these charms are really unique, I've never seen most of these before besides being a huge Pandora fan."

"That's because there's only that one of each in the entire world," he said shrugging as if it wasn't a big deal.

"You got this custom made for me?"

"Yes, actually I designed them myself."

Caroline looked at the charms closely, noticing the exquisite detail of the design. The last two heart shape charms were engraved with 'K and C' and the other 'Always and Forever'. "What's with the sapphire charm on these two charms?"

"I thought it would complement your eyes," he said.

"I got a gift for you too," Caroline said getting up from her seat. Klaus was about to follow suit when she stopped him. "Stay here, it's a surprise. Come down after 10 minutes."

"What are you up to, love?" he asked smirking.

"You'll see." Giving him one last reprimanding stare, "10 minutes, Mr."

* * *

Once their private elevator opened to their suite, Caroline dash into their bedroom hurriedly. She went into her closet and pulled out her gift, her body already burning with anticipation. She hastily slipped the dress and her undergarments off, before putting on the Victoria Secret bikini. She admired her reflection through the full-length mirror located in the bathroom, content with her appearance. Her full rounded breasts were barely contained in the skimpy little white bikini. She was sure Klaus would appreciate the sight of her barely there bikini. Her fingers tingled with anticipation as she rearranged her bikini so that her breasts tumbled out just a bit more, and her tight fitting bikini bottom hung just a bi lower on her thighs. Jotting down a note for him to meet her swiftly, she made her way to the rooftop terrace.

"Caroline," Klaus called out to the empty apartment. _No answer_. "Sweetheart, where are you?" He opened the door to their bedroom only to find it empty, but found a note she had left on their bed.

"_**Meet me at the rooftop terrace ;)"**_

_**P.S change into something appropriate **_

Klaus chuckled in amusement, what was his little vixen up to now? He obediently stripped out of his clothes, leaving only his boxers on and made his way to the pool.

* * *

"Caroline?" He stood staring, his mouth agape for a few seconds as he laid eyes on her. Klaus couldn't keep his eyes from wandering over Caroline's voluptuous body. She was wearing a delightfully skimpy white bikini, which showed off her figure magnificently. Her nipples jutted at the thin triangles, showing dark rosy shadows through the semi transparent fabric. The bikini was also extremely tiny and it looked like it was struggling to contain her breasts.

She walked over to the pool's steps, swaying her hips seductively as she waded slowly into the pool, relishing the shock of cool water against her skin. She went deeper, until the water bobbed at her breasts. Then she glanced at Klaus out of the corner of her eye. Oh yeah. He was watching, all right. With a soft, innocent sigh, she sank all the way into the water, swimming with long, sensual strokes. She bobbed up to the edge of the pool. "Join me," she suggested smiling up at him.

Looking at her, Klaus could feel his hard-on straining in his boxers. _If this was the type of response he would received each time he gave her jewelry, he was going to shower her with them. _

Languorously, she dipped her hair back into the pool. She felt his burning gaze as she lifted her head from the water. Droplets trickled down her kin, down her neck and breasts. She stretched her arms over her head, moving her body in a lazy sway against the translucent water.

"Join me," she sighed, knowing the effect she had on him. He looked as if he was having trouble breathing and on top of that she could see his bulging erection.

She didn't have to ask him twice.

Klaus settled himself on the side of the pool and dangled his feet over the edge as he watched her lithe form cutting through the cool turquoise water.

"That's not swimming," she said.

"I'm watching," he smiled. "And conserving my energy."

Caroline sank fully underneath the water and was down there for several seconds. When she finally resurfaced, he had half risen from his spot as if alarmed. She swam to the edge of the pool, a sensual smile curving her lips. Leaning against the edge, she threw something onto his lap.

Klaus looked down at it. It was her bikini.

"Join me," she whispered.

He looked at her, his lips slightly parted. He could distinctively see her bare breasts lit by the moonlight reflecting on the water. The erotic sight of her was like a fantasy come true.

She heard the hoarse intake of his breath followed by a splash as he jumped into the pool beside her. He grabbed the edge of the pool with one hand, and with the other, he pulled her against him without a word. Lowering his head, he kissed her in a hot, hungry embrace.

It had been hours since he had held her- really held her. His hands moved up her back, sliding over the wet silk of her skin to press her close. His tongue traced her lips, opened them, and delved in. As his lips searched hers, his tongue teased inside her mouth, and she blindly reached out to the side of the pool to steady herself. Treading water with his powerful legs, he cupped her face with both his hands, deepening the kiss. A sigh of pleasure escaped her. Lost in the moment, Caroline flung both her arms around his shoulders, letting go of the edge.

"I'm going to give you the best orgasms of your life." Her pussy throbbed as he rasped those words into her ear.

Leaning forward, Klaus pushed her against the edge of the pool, splaying his large hands over hers. He kissed her deeply, plundering her mouth. Tilting back her head, Caroline closed her eyes, feeling the heat of his mouth. Cool ripples of water moved against her naked breasts as he kissed her throat, nipping her shoulder, suckling the tender flesh of her ear. Her full breasts bobbed in the water, the nipples breaking the surface as the liquid ebbed around their bodies.

"I'll never get tired of this," he whispered as his hands cupped her breasts and kneaded her malleable flesh. His hands were all over her, kneading her breasts and tweaking her nipples between his fingers. Klaus pinched one of the stiff peaks between his thumb and forefinger and tugged. Her back arched, thrusting her taunt peaks further out of the water toward the sharp pleasure he was offering.

"Kiss me," she panted, missing his mouth on hers.

"Oh, sweetheart," he groaned crushing his lips to hers. His tongue slipped between her parted lips and delved far inside, exploring the hot cavern of her mouth.

Caroline wrapped her legs around his torso, bringing him closer, pressing them together. Her hands clutched his shoulders for support. She could feel his erection abrading her inner thigh. She smirked slightly knowing how urgently and desperately he wanted her.

His thumbs hooked the strings of her barely- there bikini and began to draw it down the generous curve of her hips, his fingers smoothing over the curve of her derriere as he did so. Caroline pulled back, shifted a little, letting go of him with first one leg and then the other, so he could slide the undone garment down until she could kick it away, baring her.

"Hmmm," she sighed in pleasure feeling his large calloused hands moved back up her legs and teased her inner thighs. He brushed the soft folds at their apex, then stroked her there.

It was Caroline's turn to groan, to wrap her legs around him and press her mouth to his, to devour him as hungrily as he was kissing her. But still it wasn't enough. She squirmed against his touch. She pressed harder. His fingers slipped inside her hot slick folds and he felt her clench around him.

"Klaus!" Her body ached to feel him inside her. She wanted to feel the full length and width of him filling her up. Caroline had never been so out of control, so horny, so needy. It had only been half a day since their last coupling and she was already craving for him. She couldn't imagine going a day without him. She had previously gone six mouths being celibate but the thought of going a day without him deeply troubled her. _This realization scared her. She hadn't realized she had started being so dependent on him. _

Klaus added another finger inside her hot folds, distracting her from her thoughts. She raised her hips in response as he alternated between hard thrusting, stroking and rubbing. He lowered his lips and clamed his mouth over her engorged nipples. Her hips jerked forward in a spasm of delight.

"Oh, God, yes," she groaned, gyrating her hips lasciviously.

He closed his lips over hers again, her groans and moans filling his mouth. She began to suck of his hard pointed tongue, giving it little nips as it slid in and out between her full sensuous lips.

Caroline was completely caught up in the sexual whirlwind. Her whole body was on fire and aching to feel him inside her. She loved the feel of his hands on her, and the touch of his fingers as they slowly slid past her outer labia and snaked their way into her inner folds. Frantically, she began grinding her heated core on his exploring fingers, urging him to go deeper.

"God, Caroline," Klaus mumbled. He could feel her hot juices flowing freely despite the cool water surrounding them. She was wet and ready. His fingers dwelled deep inside her, exploring every nook and cranny of her most secret area. He stroked and caressed her, sliding his fingers, now coated with her dew, up and down the shaft of her clitoris.

"Klaus, I want you inside me." The sensations were driving her crazy. She was swirling her hips back and fourth, yearning for more of that delicious friction. She cried out sharply as his fingers slid over the head of her clit and began stroking her rhythmically, softly at first, then more vigorously as he increased the tempo and pressure.

Caroline felt the familiar sensation started to build inside her as he pushed deep. She could stand it no longer. "Please. I need you _now_!" she begged, thrusting her hips wildly towards him. She impatiently tugged at his boxers desperate to have him inside her again.

She shuddered as she felt his huge member probing the opening of her vagina. She wriggled against him and tried to impale herself on his twitching shaft. _What was he waiting for? She agonized inwardly. _She wanted to feel him inside her now.

"Please, Klaus, please," she whimpered, as she reached down to caress his hardened sheath.

Klaus groaned and slid one agonizing inch at a time until he was buried into her heated core. He parted her wide, stretching her to the limit. "Yes," she moaned as he filled her. She loved the feeling of his long hard shaft pinning her, centering her. Nerve endings sparked when he thrust deeper. She raised her hips to meet his thrusts and together they began moving in the all too familiar rhythm. She matched him thrust for thrust as he ploughed and ravaged the deepest part of her. As her passion grew wilder, she began rocking and bucking in total abandon.

"Klaus." Long moans escaped her lips as he pounded in and out of her, until she thought she could bear no more. The insistent ache in her clitoris was peaking and her inner walls were beginning to contract. Slowly, her orgasm began to build. Her loins were heavy and aching for release. She began to ride the wave, taking her where she wanted to go.

"Caroline," Klaus moaned at the magnificent feeling of her soft, tight, wet and hot flesh gripping hard, clenching against his warm, bone- hard length. Her vaginal muscles contracted violently around his member and he moaned as she milked him, bearing down on his throbbing hardness one last time before the waves of her searing orgasm crashed upon her.

"Nik." She shuddered as spasm after spasm surged through her. She was thankful that her back was pressed against the pool wall as her legs felt like jelly.

While she was still panting, coming down from seventh heaven, he pulled his cock a little of the way out, feeling the exquisite friction, and then slid slowly back in. "I'm not even close to being done with you, love."

Panting, she looked up into his face. His eyes were closed. His jaw was clenched with desire. Caroline knew Klaus was tethering on the edge if his throbbing cock inside her was any indication. "My turn," she said pushing him so his back was against the pool wall.

Caroline kissed him hard, knocking him out of any coherent thoughts. She swiveled her hips teasing them both. She lowered herself gently, teasingly, uttering a little moan as she impaled herself on him. She kept a slow and passionate rhythm, riding him slowly, purposefully; she kept her body constantly tight against his, skin on dripping hot skin. She felt him inside her, hard and high, and withdrew almost to his tip before driving herself back down as he filled her to the hilt. She dug her fingers into his shoulders as she rose and fell, his rough stubble grazing her nipples as she thrust herself on and against him.

"God, Caroline," he gritted his teeth against his impending release. Although Klaus loved seeing her take control by riding him, he couldn't stand the agonizing slow rhythm a moment longer. He grabbed her right leg and hooked it over his shoulder while the other hand hoisted her pelvis up. He started thrusting into her hard and fast. Over and over he pounded into her wild and untamed, his hands gripping her pelvis, angling her hips to bring him deeper.

"Oh, _oh, oh, oh_," she whimpered when he slammed into her, her elevated leg giving him deeper access into her pussy. God, it hurt, but the pain was delicious. He showed absolutely no mercy, and she loved every minute as he pounded into her over and over. Thrusting her pelvis up hard, Caroline met him thrust for thrust, driving his pulsing length deep into her throbbing center. She felt his entire body quiver in shock as she tightened around him in response.

Klaus was just as lost as they began to move in a frenzied motion. Wanting more, she wrapped both legs tighter around him, drawing him further into her hot moist apex. Her hips rose up to meet his every thrust, their movements a perfect dance. He could feel their rhythm growing quicker and her velvety soft flesh tightening around him. Her breathing was coming in quick pants now, his every thrust drawing her tight as a bowstring, their movements increasing in tempo, racing toward a crescendo.

The feeling of him moving inside her was sweet torture. Her hot flesh pulsed around him, bringing her closer and closer to the brink. She felt him growing harder with every push of his hips; the silky steel of his erection quivered inside her. Knowing that she was close, Klaus latched on to a nipple and sucked the taunt peak possessively as he buried himself to the hilt with one final driving thrust.

"Klaus." Throwing her head back, she screamed out in ecstasy, gasping as her body stretched to accommodate his full length.

"Caroline," he groaned. Feeling her hot release against him, he cried out his triumph, his body locked and head thrown back, before spending his white- hot release against her deepest core.

Minutes later, possibly hours gone by where they lay floated in complete daze as they let the aftershocks flow through their bodies. The warm night breeze greeted them as Klaus planted his feet apart to support them with his cock still buried deep inside her, not ready to leave the warm, wet haven of her pussy. Caroline went limp and slumped against him, shuddering in the aftermath of one of the best orgasms. _Who knew pool sex could be so invigoratingly arousing. _

"Come on, love." Picking up her discarded bikini, he carried her across the terrace and back to their penthouse. Once inside the confinements of their suite, he laid her pliant body on the bed and covered her body with his.

They ended making love throughout the night. Over and over again, he would arouse her and then make her scream out his name. They gave themselves to each other in complete abandonment. Finally, both lay spent and he fell asleep holding her close to him.

* * *

"Caroline, thank heavens for finally answering my call."

"Alaric, what's up? I don't recall having any schedule on today."

"Christopher Morgan just offered you the female lead…" Before he could finish, Caroline had cut him off, "Oh My God, Oh My God, I got chosen to play Jane!" she shrieked.

"Yes sweetie. You got the part."

"I can't believe it."

"Congratulations, you totally deserve it! And guess what, Galen Vaughn got casted as John. You guys will be working again, guess I don't really have to worry you not having chemistry with your love interest," he chuckled.

"This is great. I can't believe I'm going to be the female lead of one of the most anticipated films of the year! I've never done an action movie before, this is going to be so fun!"

"Well, first things first. Filming begins the following week and it's overseas."

"Sounds good to me. Where exactly?"

"From the schedule they handed me, filming starts in Greece then Italy. I'll pop by later today go through the arrangements with you."

"Thanks Ric. You're the best!"

"Alright Caroline. I'll see you in a few hours," he said hanging up.

* * *

"Kat!" she yelled into the phone, once the call connected through.

"Geez, Caroline. I'm not deaf you know."

"Sorry. Guess what!"

Katherine could clearly hear the excitement in her voice, "WHAT?"

"I got the role!" she jumped up.

"No Way, you got the lead to 'Mr. and Mrs. Smith?"

"Yup," she nodded her head gleefully.

"Congrats babe! Who's the male lead?"

"Galen."

"That's good. You guys have pretty good chemistry."

"I know, I'm so excited and we're filming in Greece and Italy."

"That's great cupcake," Katherine answered before turning serious. "Are you still receiving those weird messages?"

"Yes, did you manage to find any leads on it?"

"No, I've asked some tech people but apparently it's from a blocked number and the emails aren't traceable either due to a foreign IP address or something. I really think you should take it to the police or at least tell Alaric, your brothers or Klaus," she said.

"It's no big deal. It's probably just a sick prank."

"Cupcake, it's been two weeks and you're still receiving those messages. Who knows what the stalker is thinking about doing. Just to be on the safe side, please take some precautions."

"Alright, I'll think about it. You know how Damon and Stefan overreacted last time and I don't really want to trouble Alaric either."

"What about Klaus?"

"The messages and emails are about him, so that's not really an option."

"Fine," Katherine sighed. "But if this goes on for another week, I'm taking action."

Caroline knew Katherine was right. She started receiving anonymous messages and emails about Klaus around two weeks ago, the morning after their anniversary. Most of the contents were about his filthy unethical practices, but there were also pictures of his numerous affairs. All the information kept reminding her of the conversation she had with Trevor. Was he the stalker sending these messages? His words kept circling through her mind. What did he mean by Klaus using her or keeping things from her? She wanted to ask him but was afraid to know the truth. She groaned in frustration, since when were things so complicated!

* * *

Although it was a Sunday morning, Klaus was already working in his home office. His company was in the midst of merging with another company he acquired, thus there were plenty of contracts and documents he needed to review. He had left their bed during sunrise, leaving Caroline alone sleeping peacefully. He was going through and replying some emails when his thoughts flew back to his stunning blonde.

Two weeks in and he is still craving for her every time he was away from her. His hunger for her seemed to be unquenchable and their sexual chemistry seemed to reach new heights as they explored each other and their intimate desires and darkest fantasies. Since the day of the anniversary though, Caroline had seem to grow cold and distant. It's been two weeks and he still couldn't figure out what had changed. Both still couldn't keep their hands off one another but he knew something was different about her. Every single time he asked her what he had done to upset her, she would simply smile and shake her head. He knew she was keeping something from him but he couldn't figure out what. At this rate, Klaus knew he wasn't going to get any work done. He needed to ask her what she was hiding; he couldn't stand not knowing any longer. End of story.

* * *

"Klaus? Are you still in here?"

He turned in his swivel chair to see Caroline leaning against the doorframe. Her hip was jutted out, her plump breasts overflowing the sapphire bikini top she wore. His mouth felt dry as he surveyed her full, bare thighs and the hourglass curves of her body. His gaze traced down her long, lean legs and back up to her swelling breasts. He was hard in a millisecond.

"Still working, after all this time?" she murmured, smiling as if she had no idea what the sway of her hips did to him as she walked towards him.

His little wife had become remarkably adept at the art of seduction. Still smiling, she put her hand on his, shoulder, rubbing his neck. "I need to tell you something."

He snapped out of his daze and looked back at her. _Was she finally going to open up to him on what was bothering her lately?_ "What?"

"Mr. Mikaelson," she purred.

He arched his eyebrow at her. "Mrs. Mikaelson," he said huskily, pulling her onto his lap.

"It's Mrs. Smith," she murmured seductively. He looked of her, confusion evident in his eyes. "I got the part," she smiled happily.

"I guess a celebration is in order," he whispered, his voice thick with desire. How many times had they made love since they returned from London? And yet he was still not satiated. He could not get enough of her.

Cupping her face, he pulled her mouth against his. Her lips felt so soft, so warm, and the stroke of her tongue felt like liquid fire. Her legs straddled his on the office chair, with her soft derriere barely covered by the tiny bikini. The warmth between her legs pressed against the erection now straining beneath his trousers.

Kissing down her neck, he pressed his face between her large supple breasts, barely contained in the tiny triangles of fabric. "Klaus," she moaned as she moved against him, unconsciously grinding her body against him. He looked at her beautiful face. Her eyes were closed, her lips parted, her expression rapt. Even a lifetime wouldn't be enough to satisfy his endless desire for this breathtaking beauty.

Twining a hand in her hair, he pulled down her head and gave her a hard, deep kiss as his other hand pulled the strings on her hips. Yanking off the bottom of her bikini, he tossed it to the floor and unzipped his fly, letting himself spring free. Caroline's eyes widened at his throbbing erection, "Hard already?"

Lifting her up, he brought her body down hard over him, impaling her in a single thrust. He groaned as he filled her so hard and deep that her body stiffened, even as she choked out a gasp of shock and pleasure.

He was deep inside her. Stretching her to the hilt. And it was tight, so damn warm and tight. And wet. Oh God. Waves of sweet ecstasy washed over him and he closed his eyes. Lifting her a second time, he thrust again and a second, louder groan burst from his lips. But he didn't get the chance to do it again. Caroline picked up the pace, her breasts swaying against his face as she controlled the rhythm. He leaned forward, breathing the scent of her rosemary shampoo and nipped the sensitive flesh on her collarbone. "Hmmm," she whimpered.

Satisfied at the red mark he branded on her collarbone, he trailed his attention elsewhere. Pushing aside a triangle of her bikini top, he suckled the swollen, taunt peak as his other hand gripped her thigh. "Oh," she let out a little cry as she arched her body, tossing back her head as she rode him hard in his office chair, going faster, faster, deeper, and deeper still.

The pleasure was too intense. He hadn't taken her since last night, which seemed like forever ago. A low moan came from the back of her throat and he felt her soft breasts bounce against his mouth, felt her deep wet core sucking him further and further into ecstasy. He knew he was close and tried to restrain himself, to hold back the wave that threatened to burst. But he couldn't hold back for much longer.

He moved his fingers to massage the tiny bud of her arousal and probe the excruciatingly tender pink flesh beneath. With two more flicks, he heard a soft cry from her lips, which became louder as she clutched his shoulders with her hands, her fingernails gripping into his flesh.

"Klaus," she gave a final loud scream and he felt her convulse and tighten all around hi. Just in time. In a rush, he surrendered to the pleasure and exploded into her.

"Caroline." Lights danced behind his eyelids as he gave a ragged gasp, groaning as he pulsed and poured himself into her.

He held her for long moments in his office chair, both quivering from the raw pleasure. It took a solid five minutes to regulate her breathing, stop trembling and pull her thoughts together. She could still feel the tingles of her orgasm, her pussy aching from the pounding he had given her.

When she finally rose unsteadily to her feet, he stood and zipped up his fly, still feeling disorientated. She was just wearing her bikini top and only half of that, really, since she had one breast exposed. He saw her shiver with cold and pulled off his long sleeved Henley. He tugged the strings to her bikini top and threw the remains aside. He lifted her into his Henley tenderly covering her naked body.

"Thanks," she murmured. She gave him a mischievous smile. "I love visiting you at work."

He looked at her. Her cheeks were flushed with a shade of pink, the post sex glow gleaming on her skin. "Anytime sweetheart," he rasped out.

* * *

They spent the rest of day making love, only stopping to replenish themselves. It was evening when Caroline finally untangled herself from his warm embrace.

"Klaus," she propelled herself up on her elbows and looked down at his naked chest.

"Hmm," his fingers drew lazy circles against her back.

She needed to know the truth. It wasn't because she didn't trust him, she did up to a certain level, but Trevor's words of doubt were still constantly ringing in her ears. _He's using you! _ Gathering her courage, she asked him. "Why did you get the Salvatore contract instead of Trevor?"

He froze at her question. "Why do you want to know?" he asked roughly.

She looked at him quizzically. "He just told me some things and I wanted to know whether it is true."

"Are you still keeping in touch with him?" he asked incredulously.

Caroline was beginning to get a little agitated by Klaus's odd behavior. She wondered if he was acting like this because the claim's Trevor made were true. "He said some stuff that I can't just pretend I never heard."

"God, how could I have been so stupid! You've been seeing him behind my back, haven't you!" he seethed.

"What are you saying?" she replied offended. "I haven't seen him since you dragged me out of the nightclub."

"Don't play dumb, love. I'm not daft; I know you're hiding something from me. Do I look like fool to you?"

"Klaus, it's not what you think."

He laughed dryly. "Don't bother lying. You've avoided my gaze every time you received a text message. Guess, I now know the reason why!"

Surprised at his outburst, Caroline looked at Klaus and saw the look of disgust in his eyes. Her eyes glistened with tears, hurt that he would think so low of her. Realization dawn on her, he didn't believe her, he didn't trust her. "You're in no position to accuse me! What about you and your numerous affairs! Even with your philandering past, I trusted you," she yelled angrily, throwing her phone towards him.

He took her phone and stared at the screen. It was filled with pictures of his numerous flings. He looked at her shocked. "Even when I received those pictures, I trusted you. I never_ once _doubted you! Because I knew deep down you wouldn't cheat on me! Guess I was naïve to think you held the same trust in me. All it took was one guy and you couldn't wait to accuse me of cheating on you! Fuck you! I've only met him once, _once_," she hissed venom laced in her voice.

"If nothing was going on, why were you avoiding me?"

"I just showed you. I don't even know who is sending me these pictures! I didn't tell you because I didn't want to worry you. Well, I guess I'll need to thank the person for showing me what little faith you have in me," she spat out, jumping to her feet. Feeling chilled as the air hit the sweat that cooled her skin, she hastily snatched up the Henley of his that she'd worn earlier and put it back on.

Klaus felt guilty seeing his angel cry. He was the one responsible for the hurt, rage and tears she was experiencing now. He knew he was a pathetic idiot to even accuse her of infidelity. "Caroline…" he started.

She cut him off. "Leave please, I don't want to see you," she said, hugging her knees for comfort.

"Sweetheart, I was stupid for accusing you. Of course I trust you. It was the jealousy talking. You know that I've never been in a real relationship before, I'm still learning. Please talk to me," he looked at her pleadingly.

"I can't even look at you right now. Please just leave." Her voice broke as she said that.

Deciding that leaving her be seemed to be the best solution for now, Klaus slipped back into his jeans and Henley. Giving one last longing glance, "I'm sorry." He winced as he heard a strangle cry after he closed the door.

* * *

Caroline couldn't sleep that night. How could things escalate so quickly! Everything was so out of hand. Just two hours earlier, she was basking in the afterglow of incredible sex, lying contently in the arms of the man she loved. It _was _a perfect moment. Two hours later, she was lying alone in a cold bed suffering from a broken heart. She couldn't stop thinking about him though. She missed being held in his arms, nuzzling her face in his chest and smelling him. _It was the first ever fight they had, she was clueless as to what to do. Did she forgive him? Yes, she knew Klaus was new to this whole relationship and she could understand why he doubted her. She wasn't by any means blameless in this situation, she should have opened up to him about the creepy messages but it still hurt deeply he would think so low of her. _After three hours of tossing and turning, she finally felt into a restless sleep, wishing the fight was just a nightmare and everything would be back to normal once she awoke.

Caroline awoke to an empty bed and sunlight was streaming through the arched windows of their bedroom. Groaning slightly, she sat up remembering the events of last night. _How she wished it were all a nightmare!_ Klaus was nowhere to be found; she didn't know where he could have gone after she kicked him out. She spent the day indulging herself in ice cream- her comfort food, hoping that Klaus would reappear and everything could be the way they used to be. She waited the whole day for him to show up. Her heart sank when it was past midnight and she was still the only occupant in the penthouse. _He wasn't coming back. _She cried herself to sleep that night, thinking of him. She missed Klaus terribly, longing to feel his arms round her and hear his voice.

* * *

It was yet another sleepless night for Klaus. He had spent the night before in the office after their huge fight and it seems he will be spending the night in his office yet again. All he could think about was Caroline. Throughout the day, he had to stop himself from running back into her arms and begged for forgiveness. He wanted to make love to her till she was senseless and put this whole ordeal past them, but he knew it wouldn't help their predicament. _Why didn't you trust her, you douche? See what you've done, you've hurt her and you haven't even told her about the contract! What the hell Klaus! Since when did your life become a complicated mess!_

* * *

Checking her reflection that her puffy eyes were covered with makeup, Caroline exited their house. She had spent the last two nights without Klaus and she could no longer stand it for a minute longer. She was determined to bring him back home. They needed to work it out and put the whole ordeal past them. With a bag of clean clothes in one hand and her handbag in another, she took a cab to Mikaelson Global.

"Mrs. Mikaelson," the receptionist greeted.

"Morning, Lisa," Caroline answered politely.

"I'll just let Mr. Mikaelson know you're here," she said picking up her phone.

Caroline stopped her. "Lisa, please don't. It's kind of a surprise."

"Alright," Lisa replied putting the phone down. "I'll just get Mark to escort you."

"It's fine," she smiled. "I can find my way up. Have a nice day," she said walking towards the elevator.

Mark- Klaus's personal assistant was already waiting for her once the elevator doors opened. "Mrs. Mikaelson."

"Hi Mark, is Klaus here?" she asked looking around the lobby of his office suite.

"Mr. Mikaelson is inside with a friend at the moment. I'll go and get him, just make yourself comfortable for the time being."

"Mark, don't worry. I'll go and get him. Don't worry about me," she said.

Caroline walked deeper into the spacious floor. She was just about to push the glass doors to Klaus's office when she heard a voice saying," Camille told me about the whole contract thingy. Got yourself in a bit of a sticky situation there, haven't we Mikaelson. Anyways, she wanted me to ask you whether you've told Caroline that you only entered the fake marriage for the contract?"

"Would you keep your voice down," Klaus hissed.

"Dude, you haven't told her! It's been three god- damn months! You would have more than enough time to come clean. I suggest you do it fast as Trevor Queen is already spreading word that you are using her."

Little did they know, Caroline was standing outside and had heard every single word of their conversation.

* * *

Just to clear up the air, Caroline is hurt because he didn't trust her not because of the fake marital arrangement at this point in time.

So what do you guys think?

Please leave me a review and let me know ;)

P.S There will be some angst in the next few chapters.


	16. Chapter 15- The Ugly Truth

Gosh, it's been nearly two months since my last update. I'm sorry for taking so long to update. I've just flown to a new country and life's been pretty hectic for me. There were also some reviews from an anonymous guest that discouraged me

So, I would like to clear up some misunderstandings before I continue with the story.

I'm sorry if my writing isn't clear and you don't like how the story is progressing, please keep it mind that this is the first attempt at writing and the story is purely fiction.

I'm really thankful to those who like my story. Your reviews, follows and favorites gave me inspiration to continue writing again, especially Chealseab95- thanks for your message, it motivated and inspired me to continue writing

Enough with my long rant, have at it sweethearts ;)

* * *

**Chapter 15: The Ugly Truth**

"Caroline?" Katherine opened the door surprise at the sight of the drenched blonde. "Jesus, why are you even out and about in this freaking storm! Come in," she ushered helping Caroline with her bags. "Give me a sec," Kat announced disappearing into her room.

"Here," Katherine handed her a pair of shorts and an oversized top. "Get change before you catch a cold."

Once Caroline had changed, she went to sit by the fireplace to warm herself up. "Here you go," Katherine handed her a mug of hot cocoa and took a seat on the couch beside her.

Caroline wrapped her hands around the warm mug. "Thanks," she whispered, but avoided Katherine's eyes.

"Do you feel like talking?"

Trying to swallow the lump in her throat. Caroline took a deep breath as her gaze turned towards the window. Restless, she stood and walked over.

"It's pouring pretty severely. It's so rare. Everything seems so gloomy."

"Talk to me Care. What happened? And don't even think of lying about it!"

A silence hung in the air.

"Caroline? Did Klaus hit you?"

Caroline shot her a glare. "What, NO! What gave you that disturbing idea?" She noticed Kat's gaze. "This isn't what it looks like."

"Uh huh, looks like he is a seriously possessive lover then," Katherine furrowed her brow. Katherine could distinctively see the light red marks shinning against her skin, what she could only assume to be love bites given in the heat of their passion.

Helplessness creased Caroline's face. "I don't know what to do Kat."

"What's the matter?"

"He doesn't trust me, I don't know what to do. He had a sudden outburst after I asked him about Trevor. He even went as far to accuse me of cheating on him. To top that of, I found out this afternoon that he only agreed to this arrangement for my family's contract."

"That son of a bitch has been using you!" Katherine balled her fist, her body shaking with anger. "I'm going to kill him!" She looked back at Caroline, taken aback by her calm demeanor, "Why are you so calm about this? Aren't you mad he used you?"

"Truthfully, no. I'm not mad at him. I guess I kind of already expected something was going on. Why would Klaus Mikaelson billionaire playboy willingly sacrifice six months of his life to play the part of the perfect husband to a stranger? It would only make sense if he benefited from this arrangement as well. I guess it was a win-win situation. My reputation remained intact, untainted while he received a multi-billion dollar contract. If you look at it rationally, it's a pretty decent deal. So to answer your question, no I'm not mad about it."

"So why were you in tears just then? And let's not forget your many suitcases? Did you have a fight about it?" Katherine looked at her with concern.

"It's not what you think. He didn't kick me out or anything, hell, I haven't seen him since the night I asked about Trevor. He has been sleeping in his office for the past two nights. I don't know what to do. I'm not mad, I'm just hurt and upset he didn't tell me it himself. I actually found out by eavesdropping. He had three months to come upfront about it, but he didn't. I guess in the end, he just doesn't trust me enough to tell me," Caroline felt the tears start again, spilling in a warm stream out of the sides of her eyes and down her face in her messy curls.

"Come here cupcake," she pulled her into a tight hug. "Let it out," she whispered letting Caroline stain her top with tears. When the tears finally stopped, Katherine spoke again. "I'll get the girls and we'll have a girls night like old times. " Katherine got up not leaving space for Caroline to protest.

* * *

An hour later, the girls were all in Katherine's living room, eating junk food, giving each other facials and pedicures, singing old songs, playing cards, watching movies, and acting like teenagers.

"Feeling better?" Katherine whispered to Caroline while they were replenishing some of their junk food in the kitchen.

"Yes, a girls night is definitely what I needed," Caroline nodded.

At Caroline's insistence, they watched _The Women_ and they laughed so hard that Bonnie had tears running down her cheeks. Caroline gave Katherine a pedicure, and Elena took it a step further by painting red roses on her toes. So their slumber party continued on into the night, till the wee hours of the morning, watching Caroline's favorite _The Notebook_ until after three, when Elena and Bonnie drifted off on the couch.

"I'm going to get some sleep," Katherine yawned heading to her bedroom.

Caroline couldn't fault her friends for crashing, since she was sleepy too. Slumber parties in her twenties weren't quite the same when she was younger and had slept in sleeping bags pretending to camp out in the living room.

All in all, as Caroline wandered off to sleep in one of Katherine's guest room, she thought it had been a very good night. It was a wonderful distraction, as her thoughts had not once drifted to Klaus. Although now alone in bed, her thoughts were all about him. She tried to clear her mind of him by closing her eyes and tried to will herself to sleep.

* * *

**_Flashback: 6 hours ago_**

"Niklaus," Marcel called out striding confidently into his office.

"Marcel. What an unwelcome surprise," Klaus replied snidely.

"Come on buddy. I'm sorry if I offended you the last time I eyed your girl, I was just fooling around. Besides you know I'm with Camille now," he said walking towards Klaus.

"What are you doing here?"

"You look awful," Marcel observed, eyes darting from Klaus's bloodshot eyes. "Are you okay?"

"Couldn't sleep," he mumbled.

"Trouble in paradise already?" He laughs.

Klaus squinted his eyes frowning. "It's really none of your business!" He snapped.

"Did I hit a nerve there?" Marcel flashed his cocky smile, leaning his back against the wall, crossing his arms over his chest.

"What do you want Marcel?" Klaus asked annoyed.

"I was just in the neighborhood, so I thought I could stop by. I thought you would be glad to see me, guess not," Marcel said. Placing his hand over his heart, feigning pain, 'I'm hurt at your lack of enthusiasm."

"Still the drama queen I see. Something's never change," Klaus said mockingly. "Alright, tell me the real reason."

"What do you want me to say, I just told you why I'm here!"

"Come on dude, I seriously have much better things to do than _this_!"

"Alright," Marcel relented. "Camille wants to know how are things with your little wife. She wants to know how she took the news. Dude, I knew the whole marriage thing was fishy! You dog! You definitely have to share with me your secret to this success! Man, a wife and a contract, you are an absolute genius!" Marcel patted his back gleefully.

"Would you keep it down," Klaus hissed.

"So how did she react to it?" Marcel asked plopping himself onto the couch. "Come on, spill it bro." When Klaus didn't answer, Marcel continued. "Nooooo, no way, you didn't tell her did you! You dog! How did you manage to hide the arrangement from her?"

Just as Klaus was about to reply, he heard the sound of a bag dropping. Klaus flicked around to look at the source and felt his heart drop at the sight. There stood the blonde that had been occupying his waking thoughts and evading his dreams. He stared at her for god knows how long, seeing her expression morphing from sadness, to rage and to hurt and betrayal. Before he could get a word out, she had turned around and ran from the direction she had come.

"Caroline!" Klaus shouted.

"Oopsies, my bad," Marcel replied nonchalantly.

"Leave!" Klaus growled before running to find her.

"Boss…" Mark stammered seeing a enraged Klaus.

"Where is she?" he shouted.

"She just took the elevator down, you can catch her if you hurry."

Klaus pressed the elevator button repeatedly. _Why the fuck is it taking so long! He couldn't let her leave before explaining. _"Come on, you stupid piece of junk," he hammered repeatedly, growing impatient. Seeing as the elevator was only starting to make its way up from the ground floor, he rushed towards the emergency staircase instead. He ran down without stopping, with one thought in mind- _Caroline_.

"Caroline!" he panted running around the lobby. He saw a mop of blonde hair disappearing from the revolving door. "Caroline, please wait!" he ran faster and grabbed her elbow to stop her from running.

"Let go of me," she hissed.

"Sweetheart, it's not what you think. I can explain myself."

"Don't bother."

"Please, just hear me out," he said pulling her into a corner.

"I told you not to touch me!" she yelled. He let go of her, seeing her distraught persona. "What do you want from me Klaus? You already got what you wanted, what more could you possibly want?"

"The conversation between me and Marcel, it's not what you think," he started. "Please don't be mad, I kept it from you as I didn't want to hurt you."

She laughed dryly, the sound without humor. "You don't get it! I'm not mad or hurt because of the contract. We were strangers then, and as a businessman I knew you wouldn't consort into this fake marriage idea without an incentive. I'm just hurt you didn't trust me with the truth. Why didn't you tell me? You had three long months to tell me but you didn't. You don't trust me," she said, her voice breaking.

"Caroline! Of course I trust you…"

She cut him off. "No you don't. If you did, you wouldn't have kept this hidden from me."

"Please just hear me out," he pleaded. When she didn't argue, he continued, "I was going to tell you.."

"When exactly NiKlaus?" she interrupted harshly. "Please, don't lie to me. You had more than enough time to tell me, but you didn't."

"I thought knowing the truth would upset you," he said in frustration. "I was going to tell you eventually but knowing it would hurt you made me reconsider."

"I'm not a child or a porcelain doll Klaus. I can handle the truth. You have no right to decide things for me especially something this important!"

"I know, I'm sorry for keeping it from you. I just didn't want to see you hurt," he pleaded desperately. "I never meant to hurt you. How can I acquit myself?"

"There's really nothing you can do," she replied sadly.

"Please love."

"There's really nothing you can do but learn to trust me, Klaus." Caroline gave him a last look before turning to leave.

"Wait, where are you going?" Klaus asked running to stop her.

"I need some time alone."

Klaus felt his heart drop at her statement. He wanted to work things out, not by giving her space but by talking. _Isn't that what couples do? They talk out their problems. _He wished he could turn back the clock and told her the truth in the first place. _You are so stupid Niklaus! All you wanted was to protect her from being hurt but in the end you hurt her even more! _He wanted to stop her but knew he needed to give her space. She was right, he needed to have more faith and trust in her.

"Alright," he relented. "But at least let me send you home. I'll worry if I leave you all alone in this state, especially in this storm," he said. "Please, just let me see you home," he pleaded seeing her silence.

"Ok," she replied softly.

* * *

The second time Klaus returned home that evening, he was met with an empty house.

"_Caroline," he called stepping into his suite. He opened their bedroom door hoping to find her there but only to be met with an empty space. There were clothes lying everywhere. She left. He couldn't believe it. She packed up and left. He was hoping that they could work the issues out but obviously Caroline didn't feel the same. He felt as if an arrow had pierced into his heart at the daunting realization that she had left with only a note laying on their bed. He hesitated, worried about what she could have possibly written. Was it a goodbye? He couldn't bare the thought of this being the end of their relationship. No, he wasn't going to let her go without a fight. Slowly, he opened the note. _

_Klaus,_

_I'm going to stay over at Katherine's for the next few days. I think this would be the best. We both need sometime to figure things out. I'm not mad at you, but I can't forget your accusations either. You need to learn to trust me. I'll see you in a month. I love you._

He crumpled the note and threw it aside. Several things flew across his mind. On one hand he was glad that she wasn't leaving him permanently and he was also glad that she was willing to also try and work things out between them. But he hated that they had to do it apart. _One whole fucking month! How the hell was he going to survive a whole month without her when he was so incandescently in love with her? He craved for her touch, her precious smile and her alluring scent already!_

* * *

"Caroline! Lover boy is here with huge bouquet of flowers for you again," Katherine shouted from the doorway. "Seriously, just go talk to him already! He has been stopping by for God knows how many times already," she flapped her hands wildly gesturing to the various bouquets of flowers everywhere. "Lover boy just can't take a hint."

Caroline smiled taking the flowers from her. _Klaus just wouldn't give up. _"You didn't tell him anything did you?"

"I really don't see what is the point of all this," Katherine replied frustrated. "I thought you were not mad, why don't you just see him and work this out. I am not a big fan of him after what you told me but the poor guy has been stopping by continuously even in this freaking storm. Don't you think you should give him a break? Or at least tell him in person not to bother you, instead of having me lie to him on a daily basis?"

"Kat, you know why I CAN'T see him…" she trailed.

"Oh I know," the brunette winked. "You're horny and your hormones are all over the place. You're afraid to face him as you don't want to pounce on him," she chuckled deeply.

Caroline hit Katherine's arm playfully, "Kat," she replied flustered.

"Don't need to get all shy on me," Katherine chided.

"Well, I'm leaving for Greece tomorrow so I'm sure he wouldn't be bothering you anymore," she chuckled.

"You're enjoying this attention," Katherine smirked knowingly. "I don't get the thing you guys are doing. What are you afraid of?"

"I'm afraid that my feelings for him would end up with me getting hurt. A working relationship requires trust, which he doesn't seem to have. I don't think trust would just magically appear in a week. I just think that the both of us need some time apart. We can't all fix a relationship through sex," she replied annoyed.

"Geez, just because you are not getting laid, doesn't give you to right to judge my relationship. If you feel sexually frustrated, just go and find him. I'm SURE he would be more than glad to fulfill your needs. Besides, by what I heard in London, the both of you are equally insatiable so just give in. Makeup sex is definitely the best!"

"Sex isn't the solution to everything, Kat."

"Nah cupcake. Sex does wonders to a relationship. I'm not lying, makeup sex is fantastic and I'm pretty sure lover boy wouldn't disappoint," Katherine grinned.

Being her indecisive and neurotic self, Caroline spent the whole afternoon internal debating whether she should just take Katherine's advice and find him. Sure she was sexually frustrated but she had also deeply missed him. She missed his scent, his touch and his voice. Although Klaus had been stopping by numerously throughout the day during the past six days, Caroline had only seen him from afar, as she was worried her control would slipped away being in such close proximity with him.

Her cellphone rang from the desk across the room, interrupting her internal debate.

"Hello," Caroline answered.

"Caroline, it's Rebekah!" came a high-pitched voice.

"Bekah, how are you?"

"I'm good. I was wondering whether you would be able to meet me today?"

"Today?" Caroline asked confused.

"Yeah, I'm in LA!" the blonde girl shrieked.

"Sure. Where would you like to meet?" She jotted down the café name, "Alright, I'll see you in an hour."

"Hey Kat, could I borrow your convertible for a bit?"

"Yeah but you sure you want to go out in this weather. It's pouring pretty heavily," she replied concerned for her best friend's safety.

"It'll only take a couple of hours max," Caroline replied hastily, grabbing her coat and Kat's keys from the counter.

When Caroline stepped into Coffee Bean an hour later, Rebekah was already seated at a corner. "Care," the other blonde shouted excitedly.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" Caroline asked giving her a hug.

"I finally managed to get a vacation, thus I thought it would be a great opportunity to visit my dearest brother and my sister."

Caroline felt silent after her response. How was she going to break down to Bekah that her brother and her were spending time apart? Before she could break down the truth to her, the other blonde spoke up. "I know you and Nik have been having problems."

Caroline looked up surprised. "Nik didn't say anything. I kinda figured out by myself. I've been living there for the past couple of days and have never came in contact with you. Nik said you were busy filming, but I knew something was up."

Caroline didn't know how to respond. "Look Bekah," she said after a while. "I don't really feel comfortable talking about it. Don't get me wrong, it's not that I don't trust you or anything.."

The other blonde interrupted her. "Did his trust issues and insecurities surface again?" Treating Caroline's silence as an indication that her assumption was true, Rebekah continued. "What did he do this time?"

Caroline debated whether to open up with what had happened and finally responded, "Your brother doesn't trust me. He accused me of cheating. He thought I was having an affair."

"Were you?"

"Of course not!" Caroline replied offended. "I would never do that to him."

"I'm sorry," Rebekah apologized, referring to her earlier comment. "I'm just overprotective of Nik. Out of the five of us, he was hurt the most during our childhood. Mikael treated him like a slave and mother wasn't any better. No one stood up for him except Elijah and I. He has been hurt way to many times in the past to turn out into this complicated and complex man. All his previous relationships ended up with the female cheating on him thus bringing forth his lack of trust in the opposite gender. Nik used to be a loving and innocent man but being cheated and manipulated one too many times changed him into the man he is today. His afraid to love again as he is worried about hurting when things don't work out. "

Caroline listened to the blonde attentively, shocked by how bad Nik's childhood sounded. "It wasn't just Tatia who manipulated him. He used to also have this acquaintance named Haley who was basically his whore or what's the term, 'friends with benefits'. Surprisingly, Klaus had quite a fondness with the whore and the whore took advantage of his feelings by bribing him that she was pregnant with his child. Nik was just in junior college then, when Mikael found out, he was furious. The scar on Nik's back were from his numerous beatings during then. We later found out that the child wasn't even Nik's, the whore blackmailed him hoping to receive money from him."

"I'm sorry, I didn't know he had such a horrific childhood," Caroline whispered wiping away a stray tear. _Why didn't he tell me about this? _Deep down, Caroline felt bad for not giving him a chance to explain. If she had known about his past, she wouldn't have been so harsh towards the whole situation. _No wonder he has such serious trust issues! Anyone who suffered through that sick childhood would have been traumatized. _

"Caroline, are you listening to me?" Rebekah waved her hands, trying to grab back her attention. "I know I'm not in the position to dump all this on you, but I really can't stand seeing Nik so depressed any longer. He needs you and by the looks of it, you need him too."

"I don't get why didn't he open up to me about this…" _Maybe because you didn't even give him a chance to explain! _

Rebekah grabbed her hand reassuringly, "Nik just needs some time. Trust me, I've never seen him so enamored with anyone before. He'll open up to you once he is ready."

* * *

As Caroline lay in bed later that evening, her mind unconsciously kept replaying Rebekah's words over and over again. Caroline understood that Klaus was a complex man, but she still loved him, even during his darkest hour, Caroline knew that she wouldn't give up on him. After tossing and turning for God knows how long, Caroline gave up. It was no use; there was no way she was going to get a wink of sleep in her state of mind. It was the worst combination; she was horny and sexually frustrated. Her instincts told her that Klaus would be able to make everything better. All she wanted to do was jump into bed with him and repeated show him how much she loves him.

_Oh, what the hell! Tonight would probably be the last chance I have! If I don't see Klaus tonight, it will probably be a whole month before I have a chance again. _Caroline jumped up, ready to give in to her innermost desires.

She was ready to work it out between them. Not giving herself another moment to doubt her abrupt decision, she quickly changed into her favorite set of La Perla lingerie and a white dress. She knew that Klaus would be the only one able to help her with her current predicament.

"Taking my suggestion I see," Katherine smirked at the sight of her blonde friend. Under the light, she could clearly see the provocative racy red lingerie her best friend had underneath her white dress. "I guess you won't be coming back tonight."

Caroline flushed with embarrassment. She wasn't the type of woman who believes sex is the solution to everything. "Well, I'm glad you are taking my suggestion. You truly look like you need it. Trust me, it will be mind- blowing," Katherine chuckled. "Come on, I'll give you a lift."

Half an hour later, Caroline was standing in front of his penthouse suite. "Alright cupcake, it's all up to you now. Go get your man," Katherine hugged her.

"Thanks for everything Kat," Caroline waved. She slowly made her way into the private elevator, her heart racing. She had called his office earlier only to be informed that Klaus had retired early. _Was he sick? Did he catch a cold in the storm?_

The opening of the elevator doors stopped her from distraught thoughts. "Klaus," she called. There was no response. She strained her hearing and caught the faint sound of the shower in their bedroom. _He must be in the shower. _

She quietly made her way to their bedroom, hoping to be able to surprise him. She opened the door slightly and the sight before her stopped her. There standing in their bedroom was another woman and not just any woman, it was Tatia. She was wearing his dress shirt sauntering around his bedroom. Caroline felt a wave of despair swept through her. She was about to turn around and pretend she wasn't here when his voice stopped her.

"What the hell are you still doing here?" Klaus asked stepping out of the shower. "I only allowed you in here due to the storm. Now that you have changed, can you please grab your stuff and leave," he dried his hair with a towel, not even glancing at her.

Caroline let out a breath of relief at his words. She had to admit that she didn't like the sight. Even though he was only helping his ex, she still didn't like it. She knew Klaus wouldn't cheat on her but seeing Tatia clad in his dress shirt proved easy to jump into conclusions.

"Come on Niklaus. Sweet Caroline isn't here," she purred. "It's so obvious that you are sexually frustrated. Just give in, I know you want to. She would never have to know."

Klaus glared at Tatia. His ex was pushing it. He only allowed her in due to the ragging storm that proved to be a bad decision. Does she really think she could seduce him? Although he was sexually deprived, he wouldn't stoop so low. He wanted Caroline, only her. "You must be fucking out of your mind!" he growled.

"Come on Niklaus. You know you want me," she swayed her hips seductively towards him. "Don't you miss the out of breath sex we used to have? Your little wife would never have to know," she purred trailing her fingers on his wet chest.

That was enough! The nerve of the bitch! Caroline felt her blood boil at her slutty actions. How dare the stupid slut try and seduce her husband. "You disgusting slut," she pushed the doors storming into the room.

"Caroline?" Klaus looked at her surprised. "What are you doing here?"

She ignored him, charging her anger towards Tatia. "Keep your dirty hands off him."

Tatia laughed, giving her a challenging look. "I don't get what you see in her Niklaus. She looks just like a girl! Why would you want you a girl like her when you have a woman like me. Though I never knew you had a fancy in blonde bimbos."

"BITCH!" Caroline shouted slapping her.

"LEAVE NOW," Klaus sneered. "I will not have you defame my wife in front of me, especially not in my house."

Tatia touched her stinging cheek. "You stupid girl! You are going to pay for this!" she shrieked raising her hand to return the gesture.

Caroline closed her eyes for the pain about to come, but it never did. She opened her eyes to see that Klaus had grabbed Tatia's wrist. "Don't you even dare!" he growled. "Don't even think about laying a finger on her."

Tatia shot daggers at the pair. Her wrist was hurting when he finally let go of her. "Fuck the both of you," she yelled, grabbing her stuff.

"What are you doing here love?" Klaus turned; focusing his sole attention towards her once he heard Tatia slammed their door.

"I'm glad I did," Caroline huffed.

"Nothing happened sweetheart. I would never do that to you. Now tell me why did you come all the way here in this freaking storm." He looked away from her. He could see her red racy lingerie underneath the white dress and it was doing nothing to help his state. He could feel the pressure of his stiffening manhood against the large bath towel he had wrapped around his waist.

"I missed you," Caroline said timidly. "I want to work things out between us."

"Oh sweetheart. You could have called me and I could have gone to you instead of you coming over here in this weather. It's not safe for you to be walking around in this weather especially in an outfit like that."

Caroline could feel his eyes darken with lust at the sight of her noticeable choice of lingerie. Her blood thrummed hot through her veins, pooling liquid heat between her thighs. "I'm sorry for dodging you. I was wrong to think being separated would solve our problems. And I'm sorry for not letting you explain. I know you have trust issues but you have to trust me Klaus. This isn't just a game to me, I love you and the only person I want to be with is you."

With three long strides, Klaus closed the gap between them. "I was stupid to accuse you of such atrocity. I'm sorry, but I do trust you, love." He cupped her face tenderly, capturing her gaze.

"I know you have trust issues and I don't care if you are damaged. I love you for you, just the way you are," she whispered, her eyes glistening with raw emotion. "Rebekah told me about Haley, why didn't you tell me?"

Klaus wiped her tears with his thumb. "Don't cry, please. I hate to see you hurting." He kissed her cheek. Her eyelashes. Her forehead. Her nose. "Haley, Tatia, they are all in the past. What I want now and for eternity is you, only you Caroline. I love you."

"I love you too." Wrapping her hands on his shoulders, she reached up and kissed him.

The moment their lips touched he lost all control. All the pent up sexual desire for his wife exploded inside him like a fireball, spreading and consuming him, wiping away every vestige of rational thought and leaving only primal need and hunger.

Caroline groaned when he deepened the kiss as hunger sent blood rushing through her veins. She wrapped her arms around his neck as his tongue eased between her lips. He deepened the kiss and heat flowed from his body to hers, setting the lower part of her body on fire.

"You have no idea how much I missed you," Klaus said in a low, guttural whisper. He abandoned her mouth to sear a trail of kisses down her neck and suck against the pulse rapidly beating at the base of her throat.

"Nik," she gasped his name and tipped her head back, giving him access to her throat. Klaus sucked her sensitive spot with deep, hard tugs. His teeth grazed the delicate skin and nipped until red marks formed. He nibbled sensuously along the ridgeline of her shoulder, planting kisses on her silky skin.

Caroline's pulse quickened at his touch, her breasts rising with each of his assault. Her skin burned where the trail of kisses had been and her whole body seemed inflamed.

Needing to feel her, he slipped his fingers under the spaghetti straps of her white dress and pulled the offensive garment out of her. Her white summer dress pooled at her feet to reveal sexy red- lace lingerie designed to drive a man insane. "Damn Caroline, promise me you'll only wear this in front of me," he growled possessively, pushing her against the bedroom wall.

"I'm glad you like my choice of lingerie," Caroline fisted her hand in his curls and pulled him back down, missing the feel of his lips on hers.

The kiss was scorching in its intensity. Their mouths were open and seeking before they even touched. Klaus drove his tongue into her mouth, tasting every corner, feeling its contours and dancing around her own. Her tongue playfully fought with his for dominance. Her tongue delved, plundering every inch of his willing mouth.

His hands roamed her body, caressing everywhere within his reach as their tongues tangled. The need to touch her was so extreme it hurt. Kissing down her neck, he stroked the swell of her breasts. He slipped her bra straps from her shoulders tantalizing slow while he devoured her mouth. He stroked her breasts until her head fell back with a gasp of pleasure. "Mmmmm," she moaned into his mouth.

Her moans of pleasure were music to his ears. He kissed the swell of one breast, then the other. "You're so beautiful," he whispered, unclasping her bra exposing her perfect breasts. He watched in utter fascination as her nipple contracted into a tight bud due to the cool air. Glancing up at her face, he saw she was watching him through heavy- lidded eyes. Her lips were parted and her breath came unevenly. He smiled and then dipped his head, swirling his tongue around the hard nub, reveling in its texture.

"Klaus," she gasped when he drew a nipple into his mouth and suckled her. He cupped her other breast, pinching the nipple until it stood tightly erect. Caroline was rolling her hips in response, arching relentlessly against him. "More."

With that one command, Klaus was on the brink of losing control, and it was all he could do not to tear her panties from her and claim her; to plunge himself into her slick heat and make her his own. He slid a hand beneath her and trailed his finger along the satin edge of her soaking wet G- string. Klaus growled. She was wet. Pulling her G- string aside, he plunge a finger into her tight depths. "God, " she cried out as he thumbed her soaking, throbbing lips. He inserted another finger, gratified when she moaned and thrust her hips against his palm. He glided his fingers in and out of the wet heat of her pussy gently and slowly in accompaniment to the nip and tug of his mouth on her breasts, while he continued to rub against her clit gently with his thumb.

Caroline gasped and arched back farther, gripping his biceps for support at the overwhelming sensations. Each time she rocked back against him jolts of pleasure ran through him. He rubbed her harder, his thrusting fingers plunging deeper and more quickly inside her channel. She clenched around his fingers each time she rocked against him. He pushed his leg between hers and brought up her knee, opening her wider to his hands.

Biting her neck gently, he rubbed faster and began to push his fingers deeper. "Come for me, sweetheart," he growled against her neck. Caroline began panting and moaning as she pushed herself harder into his hand. He felt the first quivering compression of her inner walls around his fingers and knew she was close. He circled her clit, knowing that she would come undone by it, _one, two. _A deep cry escaped from Caroline's lips, when her inner muscles squeezed around his fingers and shook against his hand. She arched against the wall, her head dropping back on a groan of delight, and her fingers tightened against his scalp as her climax washed through her and slipped over. The orgasm was intense, finally having some relief. Klaus stroked his hand gently over her sensitive clit as she came down from her high.

"Took the edge off?" he smirked dragging down the wet remains of her flimsy G- string down the length of her legs.

"Not even close, Mr." Caroline whispered seductively, her voice thick with pleasure. She caressed his obviously hard cock, which was bulging beneath the towel. "Love," he hissed. Caroline pulled the towel off his hips, eyeing his rock hard throbbing erection. She smiled, knowing she affected him as much as he affected her.

"Fuck me," she whispered hoarsely.

Not needing to be told twice, Klaus grabbed the back of her thighs and held them against his hips, lifting Caroline up against the cool plaster wall and positioning himself between her quivering thighs. Caroline instinctively wrapped her legs around his hips while grabbing his biceps for support. Seeing her eyes clouded by lust, he trust inside her, impaling her without warning,, hot and turgid and every inch the conquering male as he filled her to capacity and beyond.

"Oh!" She cried out at the shock of it, at the sense of sudden harsh violation, at the force of his penetration. Giving her no chance to do anything but capitulate, he clamped his mouth down over hers to stifle her ecstatic screams, kissing her with a deep, almost barbaric intensity that made her instantly weak and dizzy. Then he took her there against the wall with a single- minded ferocity that only he could give her this pleasure. Clinging to him, legs wrapped snugly around his waist, Caroline endured the hard thrust of his hips crushing her into the wall, the carnality of his hot, wet mouth on her lips and neck and breasts, the fierce possession of his hands cupping her thighs and bottom, loving the rough animalistic brutality he was showing.

"God, Caroline," Klaus growled when she squeezed her thighs together. The extra tension narrowed her tight canal, enhancing the glorious friction.

This lovemaking was rough, it was atavistic, it was far removed from their previous sex escapades., but all at once she found herself melting inside, on fire with need, moving with him wanting, wanting…._more. _

"You drive me crazy," he whispered into her ear as he rocked himself inside her.

"I want you." Her voice was ragged, but her tone was defiant.

Her response seemed to drive him wild. He made a harsh sound under his breath and drove into her, pinioning her against the wall with deep, hard thrusts that seemed to reach her very core. Trembling, back arching, holding on to him now for all she was worth, kissing him as if she would die if she didn't, she felt him come into the hot liquid center of her again and again and again. Eyes closed, breathing erratically, heart pounding, Caroline clamped her thighs tighter and held him to her body through several more earth shattering orgasms. "Don't stop," she pleaded. She didn't want him to stop. Not now. Not yet. Oh, God, not ever.

There was no sound except for the harsh rasp of his breathing and the frantic coupling of their bodies. The scent of sex and arousal was all around them. Klaus's skin was smooth and slick with sweat and so hot it seemed to burn her everywhere they touched. They were perfect for each other. She was always undeniably tight, fitting around him like a velvet glove and he always filled her to the hilt, like they were made for each other.

"Christ, Caroline," he groaned at last, his voice thick and tormented. He ground into her one more time, holding himself inside, spilling his seed in a scalding burst that liquefied her bones.

"Klaus," she whispered in shaken answer. His hot semen filled her, triggering another powerful, lingering orgasm. He kissed her again, swallowing the sound of her moans while she sprawled, boneless and panting with satisfaction. He carried her towards their bed with ease, laying her gently onto it.

"Are you alright?" He kissed her softly, gently, stroking her cheek as he gazed down at her. He would never tire of looking at that beautiful face. Her blonde hair fanned out, creating a halo of soft curls around her lovely face, now glowing radiantly from all the orgasms. With her lips bruised, swollen and moist from his kisses, and her full breasts thrust upward, she was a pure vision of loveliness. These past days apart from her, wanting her had been a bittersweet torture.

"Hmmm," her eyes were closed, her breathing labored.

"I'm not even close to being done with you," he said in ragged breath, covering her body with his. "All I could think about over the last couple of days is devouring you, wanting the taste of you on my tongue. I want to pound into you until you scream my name. Until you go dizzy with need. Until you explode and collapse with exhaustion," he whispered huskily, his blue eyes deep with emotion.

"Take me," she replied. "I'm yours."

Klaus took his time kissing her neck while tenderly stroking her breasts with his hands. Slowly, he trailed his lips down the valley of her breasts, his mouth, hot, needy, and pleasing.

"Klaus, oh…."

He went lower, leaving a trail of soft, tender kisses. He kissed her stomach; his tongues swirled around her bellybutton. His lips brushed over her inner thigh and then lower, feather light kisses trailing all the way own to her knee and then her calf. His hands cradled her leg, stroking and teasing. Each kiss was a little higher than the last, closer to the one place she needed him to touch.

"Please, baby. No more teasing," she hissed at him, tugging his curls towards the most exquisite, intimate part of her.

"As you wish, my love." He settled himself between her thighs at last, the scent of her arousal hitting him full force. "Wet again," he inhaled the scent of her arousal, dragged it deep into his lungs. He curled his hands behind her knees and pushed them high and wide, exposing the sweet, delectable flesh he wanted to bury his face into.

"You're perfect," he said lowly, feasting on the sight before him. Her tender folds were wet with desire, glistening and candy pink. His hands gently spread her folds as he leaned in without warning, his tongue tracing a line of fire along her labia. Pleasure sizzled and popped over her skin and through her body, and she lifted her hips off the bed, pressing her pussy against his mouth.

"Klaus!" She cried out his name as he pressed his face deeper into her folds. His tongue explored her slowly at first, sliding up and down the length of her exquisitely sensitive folds, then thrusting deep, lashing and lapping. His wicked tongue lashed at her clit again and again before his lips sealed around her clitoris. He drew it into his mouth with a sharp suckling pressure that nearly brought her to orgasm right then and there.

"Oh God," she groaned, and she could feel his growl of approval vibrate through her, adding to the myriad of sensations bombarding her senses.

"You taste exquisite, love." He continued sucking her, this time the tip of his tongue flicked against her sensitive spot, drawing out another moan from her. He was merciless in his attentions, keeping her right on the edge without letting her come down, never letting her fall into the bliss of release. She thread her fingers through his hair, pushing him closer, deeper into her.

Over and over again, he pleasured, flicked, and laved at her folds, until she was panting his name. Just as she was about to break, to beg him to let her come, she felt him shift and slid two fingers into her pussy, filling her.

"Klaus, oh, God, Klaus…." Her world shattered, and she came on a cry, hurling into an orgasm so intense the entire world disappeared and there was nothing but the sweet ecstasy of his touch.

As the world came back into focus, she found herself staring into those captivating blue orbs again, and she smiled as she wrapped her arms around his neck and drew him down to kiss him. His lips tasted of both of them as she drew his lower lip into her mouth and sucked on it, her teeth scraping gently over his skin.

"Make love to me," her voice filled with emotion.

"I thought you never ask," he chuckled and kissed her again, his body settling into the cradle of her thighs, his rock hard member resting between them. His hand cupped her cheek, and he kissed her gently, "I love you Caroline, so much that it hurts." He moved himself into position and arched his back, sliding himself home. "So good," he groaned as their bodies joined once again, hers giving way to his thick length one slow inch at a time. "You still feel so damn tight, Caroline."

She felt fuller that she had ever been, deliciously so. The muscles of her inner walls clenching him like a vise grip. As his hips touched hers, she moved carefully by rocking her hips into his. "Oh," she gasped as nerve endings flared and a wave of pleasure washed through her swollen pussy.

"You're incredible." He lowered her head and kissed her once more, then pressed himself up on his hands, freeing his hips to move. He started off slowly, pushing himself so deep she could barely move and then retreating until she was nearly empty. Each time he withdrew her body would follow his, not wanting to lose their connection, aching with the need to have him inside her.

He shifted his body so that his cock slid along her clit at the beginning of each thrust and she gasped each and every time. Caroline wrapped her legs around his waist and gripped him to her tightly, so tightly her muscles trembled. "Oh God, Klaus," she gasped at the sensations. She raised her locked ankles higher up his back and pressed her head into the bedspread, arching her back. Her breath caught in ragged little moans in the back of her throat.

"Please, Klaus," she whispered, not even sure what she was asking.

He sealed her mouth with a kiss that seared her lips and stole her breath away. His tongue speared into her mouth to duel with hers as he drove his cock deep, lifting her off of the bed with the power of his thrust.

"Nik," she screamed her pleasure into his mouth and he dropped all pretense of control. The pace grew wilder, harder, rougher, and soon his arms were trembling as they held him suspended above her. His expression was one of rapture as they traded carnal pleasure back and forth between them with each plunge. Caroline felt his member grow impossibly larger, and she knew he was tethering on the edge. As he came undone, she did, too, her muscles contracting around him, milking him of every drop as he plunged into her one last time.

Panting, she opened her eyes and saw him still above her, eyes closed, his expression one of pure male satisfaction. Once his breathing was even, he rolled onto his back, with his cock still in her warm pussy. "Hmm, Kat was right…" Caroline mumbled, enjoying the sensation of his member still inside her, thick, soft and warm.

Klaus reached out to pull her to him, one large hand cupping the back of her to position her cheek gently against his chest. "Mmmm, what did she say?" he asked lazily, breathing in the scent of her hair.

"Makeup sex is explosive," she sighed and snuggled in, her fingers reached out to idly trace the tattoo on his chest and draped a leg across his thighs.

"We should fight more often then," a wicked grin appearing on his face.

"Mmm," she mumbled, drifting off to sleep.

Klaus looked down at her sleeping form. She was going to leave in the morning? Was he ready to let her go? _No, a week without her had driven him crazy, he couldn't begin to imagine a month without her! _So, on the chance that tonight was all he would ever get till God knows when, he damn well planned to make it count.

* * *

Klaus awoke to the ringtone of Caroline's mobile phone. He slowly reached over to grab her phone off the nightstand, careful not to wake her, resting on his chest.

"Hello," he answered groggily.

"Oh, sorry to wake you Mr. Mikaelson but is Caroline there? It's Jenna her publicist calling."

During their quick conversation Jenna informed him that Alaric was coming to pick Caroline up in an hour. He looked at his perfect blonde angel sleeping soundly beside him. She must have been exhausted, as he woke her several times that night. Touching her, kissing her, pulling her from the depths of a deep slumber time after time.

"Caroline, baby. Wake up," he murmured against her ear.

"Hmmm."

"I don't want to let you go but Alaric's already on his way to pick you up. Sweetheart, wake up," he nuzzled her neck.

With much effort, Caroline awoke still groggy and disorientated. She didn't feel well rested at all due to their late night activities. She felt the delicious ache. Her lips were slightly sore; her mouth was tender from his beard stubble. She felt good, sated and happy. "Good morning."

Klaus was smiling down at her, his blue eyes showing his concern for her fatigue. "Did I wear you out, sweetheart?"

Caroline didn't bother to deny it as she pulled the sheet more securely around her. She was completely worn out from his lovemaking. "Yes. Now what are you going to do about it?"

"You mean besides pull that sheet down so I can see your lovely body again?" he asked wolfishly, starting to do exactly as he had said. _How was he not sated! They had made love at least a dozen times last night, their longest record! _

Caroline slapped his hands away from the sheet, laughing at how incorrigible he was. "Not that," she said climbing off the bed in all her naked glory. "I'm late, I need a shower which you're more than welcome to join me," she winked and sashayed her way towards the ensuite bathroom.

* * *

"Klaus, I'm going to be late," she scolded half-heartedly, stepping out of the shower after their little morning workout.

"You still have fifteen minutes before Alaric shows," he chuckled, gently drying her body dry.

"You're impossible!" She swiftly put on his bathrobe that was left on the armchair. "Fifteen minutes is not enough! I still have to get dress and apply makeup!"

"Well, you look beautiful even in a brown bag. Plus you have the post- sex glow," he grinned.

"You're not helping! I want to look hot, like Princess Grace of Monaco hot!" She half shouted, browsing through joined walk in closet.

Klaus laughed at his _wife's _adorable behavior. "Here," he stepped up. "How bout this?"

"What's this?" she asked, unwrapping the gift bag he handed her. "This is perfect," she exclaimed checking the dress. "I love it." It was a beautiful baby blue mini dress that looked sophisticated yet casual.

"Here," he handed her a smaller box where she found all the lingerie needed for a dress like this.

"Zip it up for me," she said softly.

"You look breathtaking," he murmured against her ear, looking at their reflection. The dress had a sweetheart neckline, fitting to her breasts as though it had been made for her. The design accentuated her womanly curves and her toned legs. Her skin glowed against the blue material.

"Thank you," she turned around kissing him. He wrapped his hands around her waist, "Anything for you."

The sounds of their doorbell interrupted their little make out session. She gradually pulled away, "Looks like Alaric's here."

"I can't bare the thought of you leaving, even if it's only for a month," he rasped hugging her.

"Me too. Come visit me?" she pleaded.

"Whenever possible." She knew deep down that Klaus barely had much personal time due to a new merge, but hearing him utter those words gave her hope.

"They say absence makes the heart grow fonder," she brushed her lips against his. "I love you, Mr. Mikaelson."

"I love you too, Mrs. Mikaelson," he smiled kissing her with everything he had.

* * *

I hope it was worth the wait! Heaps of SMUT to compensate for the lack of updates! I'll start working on the next chapter once I'm done with my mid terms. Hopefully I'll get it up by the end of this month (:

As usual, feedback is always appreciated! Leave me a review (:


End file.
